Two Loves and a Friendship
by NightfallTheDragon
Summary: A human was walking in the woods at night and suddenly arrives in Equestria. There he may meet a special somepony and maybe somepony he knows back from Earth. This is set after season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Rated M, for sexual content, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1 - Two Paths of One

**A/N: (Author Note) This fanfic story is written by me NightfallTheDragon, and my best friend madarakingofbronys. We helped each other with the ideas for this story, so thank both of us equally.**

**The average amount of words per chapters is 1000 to 1500 words.**

**WE DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC.**

**Description:**  
**A human was walking in the woods at night and suddenly arrives in Equestria. There he may meet a special somepony and maybe somepony he knows back from Earth.**

**This is set after season 2 of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.**

**Rated M, for sexual content, violence and language.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Two Paths of One

**Hope's POV (Point Of View)**

I am just a regular human guy, having a walk outside at night, exploring my favourite forest. It had been awhile since I last been out at night, since my best friend had mysteriously disappeared.

The wind was gentle and it is so peaceful at the same time, with it being quite dark, with only the Moon to lighten the surrounding tall trees.

I walked on the regular path that I take during the day, just for a hobby of mine in my spare time, when I'm bored.

After a some time, walking deeper and deeper into the moonlit forest, I noticed the fog started to thicker and the wind started to blow a bit harder. I stopped for a moment as I looked forward, noticing that it had gotten difficult to see.

But regardless, I decided to keep on moving, while going even deeper into the fog. There are no creatures in these woods to fear anyway.

After another short period of time, I took a glance behind me and was suddenly shocked on what I saw. The dense of the fog had lowered and the actual forest behind me looked quite different. It was like the path I walked wasn't the same, like I was suddenly walking on a different landscape.

I then took another gaze of the Moon. For some reason, it looked quite different somehow, like it was closer or the appearance had changed, or something.

Thinking that it had just moved over time, I just took a deep breath and kept on walking, hoping I wasn't lost.

After I finally came to the exit of the forest, I looked around and noticed that there is a house with a light on. Near it, there is a small bridge, with a river underneath it, that lead to the house.

As I approached the house while inspecting it even further, I said to myself quietly, "I'm sure I know this place. It can't be, could it?"

So I went to the front door, knocked, and then waited for a moment to see who answered it.

When the door had opened halfway, my mouth was hanging wide open, as I was shocked on who I saw. It was Fluttershy herself, my favourite pony, standing right in front of me about the same height as me. At that point, I thought I must be dreaming, thinking that I had fallen asleep in the forest.

She looked at me in wonder, as if I was a creature from a different world. I realised, I must have looked like I seen a ghost to her.

The pink mane pegasus then asked, curiously, in her usual quiet-shy voice, like if she is wondering if I am going to answer or not, "Um, can I help you?"

I snapped out of my trance, removing my shocked appearance and replied nervously, as I wasn't expecting this, "W-where am I?" I obviously knew where I was, but I just had to ask.

Fluttershy replied, a bit more nervous than before, possibly due to being scared of me, "You, you are in… Ponyville."

Once she had said that, and with me already knowing who she is, I thought to make it easier, I might as well behave like I know her and the rest of the mane six. I have already seen all the episodes of the show anyway. Plus, I didn't want to frighten her any further than I have.

Not wanting to disturb her any further, I decided to leave her in peace. But I realised that I needed somewhere to sleep for the night. So I might as well sleep outside until tomorrow, and think about things when I wake up, unless I'm already asleep. So I spoke as I was about to leave, "Okay, thanks Fluttershy. Sorry for disturbing you."

Just when I was leaving, she asked, in her natural voice, suspiciously, "How did you know my name?"

I turned to face her and replied nicely as possible, trying not to control her or anything, "If you let me sleep over, just for tonight, I'll tell you everything in the morning."

She had a quick thought and replied, "You look like you won't harm anypony, okay I'll let you stay, just for tonight. Seeing that you have nowhere else to go."

As she opened the door for me, I quickly closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and then slowly began following her in.

Realising, that she doesn't even know my name yet, I said as I was just walking in, "By the way, my name's Hope."

Once she had closed the front door, she replied and took a glance of me, looking very happy to meet a new friend, as she lead the way inside, "Hi Hope, nice to meet you. Um… I'll take you to your bedroom, where you can sleep tonight."

**Fluttershy's POV**

While Hope was following behind me, I started to wonder what kind of creature he was. I noticed however that he didn't look as strong as a pony. So I asked kindly, as we were just at the top of the stairs, "Um, not to sound rude, but what are you? I have never seen anything like you before."

The creature replied, with a sleepy look, "I am a human, Fluttershy. I hope my presence isn't bothering you or anything."

I replied, reassuring him, "No, not at all. I just can't leave somepony outside, without a bed to sleep in."

Once I had lead him to my spare bed, he walked towards it and laid on it, then showed his gratitude while looking very tired, "Thank you, Fluttershy."

I replied kindly to the complement, "Your welcome Hope. Sweet dreams."

After I made sure he was asleep, I went to check if the little critters are all okay and then decided to call it a night myself…

The next morning when I awoke, I first went to check on my guest.

I found him still sleeping, so I thought I wait until he awakes, that poor thing must have been walking for hours last night. Meanwhile, I went to feed the critters, their breakfast.

Once I had finished, I got some apples, toast and orange juice ready for our breakfast.

It wasn't long when I had just finished making us breakfast, when he came down stairs. When he saw me, he came and sat at the table with me, looking half asleep still.

I decided to speak first, while doing my best to, even though I'm still a little nervous of him, "I made breakfast for you, hope you enjoy it." He replied, while showing gratitude, "Thanks again, Fluttershy..."

We had both been eating quietly for a few minutes now. When we had almost finished our breakfast, I was just about to ask him a question, on how he knows about me. But before I could, there was a sudden knock at the door, so I asked him, "Excuse me for moment, I'll be right back."

While he was just finishing off his meal, I got up and flew to the front door. Outside, I heard Twilight calling, "Fluttershy you home, it's me, Twilight?"

I flew quicker to the door, opened it and greeted her, "Hi Twilight, how are you?"

She hastily replied, "I'm fine thank you."

She then began explaining, why she was here, "Sorry to disturb you, but Princess Celestia had just informed us that there is a haunted mansion near the end of town, near the Everfree Forest-" She was suddenly cut off by Hope, who had woken up and was coming to the door, "Haunted!? Sounds cool Twilight, can I come too?"

I was scared when Twilight mentioned haunted, I do not like it when everypony tries to scare each other, especially on Nightmare Night. I then looked back at Twilight, who now had a questionable look on her face.

I instantly realised why, so I quickly explained, "Oh, this is Hope, he is a human." He quickly spoke, "Hi."

Twilight stared at him, very curiously, then asked him, "Where are you from?"

He replied, "England."

She replied, confused, "I don't know anywhere in Equestria called England. Anyway, I guess we better get going, you said you wanted to come too right?"

Hope replied, showing quite a bit of interest, "Yes please, Twilight."

I really didn't want to go, but Twilight begged me to go at the end, actually more like dragged me along at the end.

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated as me and my co-writer always like to read our feedback, even on suggestions on improvements, but nothing offensive. Go easy on us, because this is our first fanfic.**

**A special thanks goes to the fanfic writers on this site. They have helped, by writing some good fanfics, that I have really enjoyed reading, that lead us to writing our own.**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fateful Encounter

Chapter 2: A Fateful Encounter

**Hope's POV**

We soon left Fluttershy's cottage and began walking to our destination, on the dirt roads. Mainly I was following Twilight and Fluttershy from behind.

While the three of us were walking, Fluttershy asked me, "How did you know my name?"

I hesitantly and nervously replied, "Err, well, err in my world, you guys are famous." Instantly realising what I just said, I suddenly thought, 'Oh crap.'

Twilight, looking very curious, asked, "What do you mean?"

Worrying that in this world, they may freak out if I told them that they are from a fictional kids show, I try to cover up on what I just said, "Err… who wouldn't know about the Elements of Harmony?" I'm sure Twilight had noticed that I hesitated for a second, but thankfully she just shrugged the thought off.

As we continued walking, I was surprised that the two mares didn't ask any more questions. But I got the idea that they were busy focusing on the task.

Shortly after, Shy slowed down, I could tell that she was worried. I had the idea that bringing Fluttershy along really wasn't such a good idea, so I tried encouraging her, "It will be okay, I am sure there's nothing to be afraid of."

She tried to make an effort by smiling and then journeyed on with us.

For the first time since I had arrived here, in Equestria, I started thinking. How did I get here? I knew it was too real to be a dream. But I have always wanted to come to Equestria. Plus, I have always liked Fluttershy, because she takes care of animals and Twilight because of her awesome magic.

After about ten minutes, we meet up with the rest of the other four, of the mane six. Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

Suddenly, there was a flash of pink in my face that caused me to flinch, yes it was the one and only Pinkie Pie.

The pink mare started blurting out, in excitement, "I haven't seen you before and if haven't seen you before, that means your new. And that only means one thing, a PAR-" I quickly interrupted her, just as she was pulling out her party cannon, out of nowhere, "We will have the party later Pinkie, I want to check out this haunted mansion first." I then walked past her, to the other three, before she attempts start one.

Applejack, raising an eyebrow, asked, "Not to sound rude sir, but wha' are ya?" I replied, smiling, "I am a human, Applejack. Also before you all introduce yourselves, I already know who you all are."

Rainbow quickly flew to me and began questioning, "You heard of me? Do you have any special talents?" I happily replied to the pegasus, "Who wouldn't know the most talented flyer in all Equestria." She smiled and replied with pride, "Yep, that's me." I then finish, "And for talents, err… it doesn't really matter." She looked a little bit disappointed at that last part.

Rarity then asked, "Would you fancy coming to my boutique later, dear? I may have something a little more fashioned for you to wear." I replied to the unicorn, "I would love too, maybe you may have something I have been after for ages." She replied happily, "I may just be able to help you."

Soon after, Twilight called out to us, "We better get going, is everypony ready?" Rarity replied, "Coming darling." While we were about to start walking to the mansion once again, I realised nopony had asked, "By the way, my name's Hope…"

Once we all had arrived at the mansion, the first thing that we noticed, was a dark cloud casting a shadow, pouring with rain over the mansion. I think some pegasus may have moved that nasty cloud over the mansion, just for a little joke.

Further examining the mansion, I noticed that it has a left and right section, with a second floor.

Rainbow, rubbing her head with her right hoof, while being puzzled at the sight of that cloud, spoke, "The skies should be clear today."

Then we all looked down and noticed two figures, stood facing the mansion, in front of us. Out of all the possibilities, one is dark-blue female alicorn. I immediately knew who this alicorn was, it is best friend's favourite pony, Princess Luna, still looking the same since Nightmare Night.

Standing on the right side of her, was an unknown male white dragon, standing roughly the same height as her. His hair is a long dark-blue that resembles her mane, with his tail being a meter long. He also has large powerful wings that he can easily fold behind his back. Strangely, I noticed his body shape has some similarities to humans, back on Earth, but I guess it's just my imagination. Lastly, he is wearing some white short pants that goes with his colour. I thought for a second that he could be hostile.

As I turned my attention towards Shy, I could see that she was terrified at the sight of that dragon, so I shouted out to him, without trying to sound too rude, "Who are you, dragon?"

Both the dragon and alicorn turned to face us, and then he answered, "Hi, I am Nightfall."

I could had sworn that I saw a smile on his face, when he saw me. I had only just noticed that he has a horn on his forehead, can he use magic?

The rainbow mane pegasus then opened her big mouth, clearly not impressed at his appearance, with her crossing her hoofs, while in midair, "Great, another _lame dragon_!"

He could only chuckle at her words.

Just before I was about to speak, the Princess of the Night spoke first, "It is nice to see thou all again. Nightfall, here, is a good friend of mine. My sister had asked us, to help thou out with the investigation."

My missing best friend, back on Earth, would be so upset if he found that she was going out with this dragon. It is probably for the best to forget about it though.

Anyway, I was just too excited to go inside the mansion, so I shouted out while running to the front door, with the process of getting soaked in the rain, "Come on, I want to go inside."

Twilight also spoke, "Let's go girls."

Once everyone, err everypony, was inside, I looked back to see that Shy was stood at the entrance, scared. So I tried to help her relax, "Fluttershy, come on, I'm sure there is nothing to be afraid off."

She hesitated for a moment, but then decided to nervously join us, inside.

As the two of us made our way inside to our waiting friends, the lavender unicorn, Twilight, called out in her serious tone, "Alright everypony, Princess Celestia has asked us to investigate this mansion. She says that she has been getting numerous reports, of ponies seeing ghosts and strange goings on."

Looking around at everypony, I could see that Rarity was nervous. Shy, as I feared, was looking quite terrified. Everypony else though, didn't look bothered at all.

Twilight, carrying on with her speech, "Normally, I think it's best when we do this together. But seeing that we are in such a large group, it would probably be best if we split into groups of three. That way, we have a fair number of ponies in each group, and it will be harder for us to get scared." She said the last part, with a bit of humour in her voice, "Not that there is anything to be scared of."

Looking around the room, could tell that RD was trying to hide a giggle. Is she planning some pranks?

Luna then spoke, "I agree, this will make the inspection much easier."

Twi then said, "Okay, lets all decide what groups we are all going in."

I quickly suggested to Twilight, "I think you and Fluttershy have both got questions for me, so I'll go with you two." She nodded, while Fluttershy smiled. I walked towards Twilight, with Shy shortly following after.

Nightfall then spoke, seriously, "I'll go with Luna." AJ then says while walking towards them, "I'll go with ya two. Maybe I'll get to know ya two better."

The rainbow mane pegasus then spoke out, excitedly, "All yea, that just leaves me with Rarity and Pinkie." Pinkie called with a happy tune, "Okay, let's get this mansion explored." She then pulled out her detective hat and magnifying glass, out of nowhere. Rarity, however spoke unhappily, "Lets just get this over with, this place is filthy."

Once all the groups were decided, the lavender unicorn spoke once again, "Okay, that just leaves us of, where we are heading. I guess we start on the bottom floor, right section." Nightfall then decided, "I guess we check the second floor, left section." Rainbow thought for moment, "Okay we check the second, right section."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Haunt Begins

Chapter 3: The Haunt Begins

**Hope's POV**

As each group headed to their desired locations, the three of us began checking the right section on the first floor, of the mansion.

In this corridor, there were multiple doors on each side, with two tables leaning on the wall. I noticed however that most of these doors could easily be knocked down, with a good strong kick.

Twilight opened the first door on the left, with her magic and then the three of us began checking the first room.

As we entered, we discovered that it was just a plain old bedroom, with a wardrobe at the side. But all of a sudden, we heard the sound of the door closing behind us, causing us to startle.

After finishing with the first room, we found nothing out of the ordinary, but before we left, Twi asked me a question, "So what is it like in England?"

I didn't want to talk about it, because I really wasn't happy back there, well except when I am playing on the games console or watching anime.

I replied, hoping she wouldn't go deep into the topic, "It was a bit boring, well kind of. The people there are quite busy with work most of the time."

She replied, confused, "Err 'people'?"

I explained, "'People' is the word we use, when we talk about a group of humans, like when you say a group of ponies."

Twilight, quickly understanding, replied, "I see…"

Once we left the first room, I opened the door to the second one, on the right.

The first thing I saw, made me shout with a grin on my face, "No… freaking way!"

What I saw was an enormous pipe-organ. As I turned towards the lavender unicorn, she spoke very serious, "Hope, don't you think about it!"

I just couldn't help myself, as I started running towards the great organ, shouting out, "Fluttershy, cover your ears!"

But before I could even make contact with it, Twi hastily grabbed me with her magic and held me suspended in midair. Then slowly began dragging me back towards her and Shy.

Looking at her face, I could clearly see that she was a bit angry with me, as she asked, "What do you think doing?!"

A little embarrassed, I replied, "I always wanted to play a pipe-organ."

With a sigh, she released her hold over me and I landed back on my feet.

She then spoke, as she was about to leave and check the next room, "Come on, let's go."

Me and Fluttershy then began following behind her.

But as soon as they both left the room, I turned back to the organ and began running to it. Once in front of it, I held my hands up in the air and then, I let them fall.

Suddenly, there was a frightful roar that must have echoed throughout the entire mansion.

Its power had also sent me flying, on my back, about a meter or two away.

All I could say at that moment, while on the floor, with a smirk, "Man, that is one powerful organ."

Just as I gotten back up of the floor, a very angry Twilight Sparkle had just re-entered the room. I was trying my best not to laugh, as she suddenly growled at me, obviously very pissed off, causing me to take a step back that almost made me fall over.

I then jokingly say to her, "So what do you think of my music piece?"

Twilight replied, now totally pissed off, "Do you think that was funny?! You scared the bucking house-feathers out of me, Fluttershy and possibly everypony else here!"

I replied, with a bit of humour but trying to be serious at the same time, "Come on Twilight, life is too short to be so serious. Have a bit of fun."

She then took a deep breath to calm herself and replied, with a bit of anger still in her voice, "Fine, come and help me check on Fluttershy."

Realising what she just said, I instantly started to panic about my favourite pegasus.

As we quickly headed into the corridor, we found her a bit shaken up from my music, so I quickly apologised, "Sorry for scaring you, are you okay?"

Still very shaken up, she replied, "I… I guess it would… it would had been worse… if you didn't… warn me."

I quickly chuckled and said, "I'm glad that I didn't over do it." Twilight however just rolled her eyes at my last statement.

Once everything was back in order, we continued with the job of inspecting the mansion further.

**Nightfall's POV**

Me, Luna and AJ had just finished checking a bedroom and bathroom, on the top-left section of the mansion. We didn't find anything out of the ordinary, all except a powerful roar that echoed throughout the mansion, causing us to jump out with fright…

Once I had a moment to relax, I noticed that Luna had just recovered herself. Applejack however was lead on her stomach, face covered with her hoofs and shaking.

Figuring out what that sound was, the only thing I could do at that moment was burst out laughing, while Luna could only stare at me in wonder.

Luna, having a clear look of confusion asked, "What so fun?"

The other pony, who had just recovered, also asked while joining the conversation, with a confused expression, "Yea, what's so funny Nightfall?"

I explained, "Sounds like somepony couldn't resist playing on pipe-organ. I got a feeling that it was either Rainbow Dash or Hope who had just done that."

My loving mare, Luna, then replied, "A pipe-organ?"

Then after a moment, she also started to burst out laughing. Just seeing her smiling like this made me happy.

As AJ stood back on her hooves, she asked me, "Wait, ya know Hope?" I was surprised that she had already figured it out. Hope hadn't even mentioned his name near me yet.

I looked towards my Princess, who nodded in response for confirmation, and then I began explaining to the orange earth-pony, "Yes, we are both friends Applejack, actually, best friends. Back where we came from, I was once human too."

Looking very confused, she asked, "Wait, ya were human?"

I resumed my explanation, "I was, until a few days ago. Until I decided what I wanted to live as, while I'm living here in Equestria. I am actually an alicorn now, but currently morphed as a dragon, which explains why I have a horn."

AJ then asked me another question, as we began walking down the corridor, "So why are ya both here sugar cube?"

I looked at her and replied, while trying not to sound rude, "I… I prefer not to tell anypony yet, about myself. But, for Hope, me and Luna will explain to you girls later."

When we had reached the next room, my Princess asked politely to AJ, "I must ask, that thou keep this information to thou self Applejack, and the rest of the girls. We can't let anypony else know about Hope's species, or it will raise so many questions for everypony, especially my sister, because she may get a lot of unwanted reports. As thou may know, humans don't exist in this world."

The orange earth-pony then paused for a moment, allowing all the information to sink in and then replied back to my loving mare, "Don't worry ya self Princess, I'll only let the rest of the girls know."

Applejack then asked Luna, yet another question, "One more question though, does Princess Celestia and the guards in Canterlot know, ya know, know about Nightfall's original species?"

I replied for her, "Yes, they all know about me Applejack."

Luna then opened the next door on the left, with her magic and then we began investigating the next room…

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 3, we hope you all enjoyed reading so far. New chapters may take a week or month to write, because of careful planning and then checking for errors. But hopefully, we may get more chapters up sooner.**

**I always love to read your thoughts and opinions in ya reviews. Suggestions, improvements, even if any errors are found.**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Good Laugh

**A/N: Hi everypony, this chapter was hard to write. Me and my friend have spent most of our time lately to writing this chapter, to get it up as soon as possible.**

**Also, I noticed that no reviews have been posted yet, on what you think of this story so far. Reviews will help us improve on future chapters, by letting us know how we are doing. I know the beginning of the fanfic may sound original, but hopefully, we will have an interesting plot coming up, which I am sure you will all like.**

**Also I like to thank those 2 readers that have "follow" this fanfic and the reader that have "favourite" this fanfic too.**

**Anyway, hope you will all enjoy this next chapter, I had a bit of fun writing it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Good Laugh

**Rainbow Dash's POV**

Me, Rarity and Pinkie are checking the second floor, right section of the mansion.

Before we heard the loud noise, we were checking a library, which was surprisingly almost clean and there wasn't too many books on the shelves. As soon as we started looking around, Rarity noticed that there are three books, based on magic, on a large table in the centre of the room. She then walked to the table and then looked at the book covers, reading the title of the books for us to hear, "'Unicorn Spell Collection - Standard Level: Volume 1, by Starswirl the Bearded' and Volume 2, by Starswirl. 'Weather Control Spells for Unicorns, by Trixie'?" After she finished reading them, I noticed the weather spell book was quite slim. I then replied to Rarity, while we were both wondering, "That's weird, you don't think Trixie left that large cloud outside do you?" Rarity replied, "I don't think so dear, she wasn't really that good with magic."

Just before we were about to check the next room, Pinkie had one of her 'Pinkie sense' moments, actually a large one, she then alerted us what it meant, while shaking, "Something sc-sc-scary is about to happen." I replied, just when I was about to walk outside the room, while looking back at her, "Come on Pinkie, I'm sure there isn't anything-" I jumped, as a very loud sound of some sort echoed though out the mansion.

As we jumped, I ran to Rarity as she ran to me. We hugged each other, in seconds, as we were shaking like crazy. I didn't want to admit I was scared, but it was one of those moments when we needed to comfort each other.

We then started to hear Pinkie laughing, we looked at her and saw that she was bouncing around as her Pinkie Pie self, with her detective hat still on. She called out, "Oh, it sounds like a pipe-organ. Been a while since I have heard one of those."

Me and Rarity then stared at each other in shock, as we both tried to hold back a laugh. But we both couldn't hold it, as we both backed away from each other, we started to laugh out loud, on the floor.

After almost a minute of none stop laughing, I wiped a tear of my eye, as I managed to calm down. I could see that Rarity had already calmed down before me. We then took a deep breath and looked for Pinkie, who we saw that was stood learning at the side of the door with one hoof, waiting for us.

I was trying my best to hold back a grin, as I was walking to the door with Rarity and looking at Pinkie. She then called out to us, in her naturally calm Pinkie self with a smile, "It is nice to have a good laugh." Me and Rarity giggled for a moment and then we walked down the corridor to check the last few rooms, as we have only checked this one so far…

**Hope's POV**

Me, Twilight and Fluttershy are walking to the last room down the corridor, in the bottom right section of the mansion.

Fluttershy had recently just recovered from my music piece, after I scared her earlier, which I didn't mean to.

Twilight opened the last door down the corridor, as we walked in, we saw that it was a normal living room with a large window inside.

I then spoke out to Twilight, as we started to look around, "This was quite an easy task, but didn't you say that Celestia got a report on ghosts and strange goings on, in here? The only thing strange, is that pipe-organ being too loud." I managed to hold back a giggle and Twilight replied calmly, while looking at me, "It might have just been somepony being scared, of that cloud outside." Twilight then carried on with her search.

I then walked to the window and took a look outside, it was still pouring with rain. While I was looking outside, I could see a bit of a town, which I think is Ponyville, behind the trees.

Fluttershy then walked to the side of me and asked, "Have you ever been to Ponyville before?" I replied, while I was still looking out the window, "No, not really, but I have seen a bit of it."

Twilight then signalled us, "Come on, lets meet back up and check that last corridor out."

While we were about to leave the room, the window opened up with a bit of a crash, that made us jump and the wind blew inside, that was also blowing at the curtains.

Twilight then asked me, "Did you open the window?" I replied, while wondering and staring at the sudden opened window, "Err, no-ooo."

Suddenly there was a light-purple glow outside of the window, I thought it was Twilight closing the window for a moment. But suddenly, the magic glow morphed into some sort of white ghost-like pony.

We stared at it for a moment, it was clearly taller than any of us, even Nightfall. Fluttershy then, quickly got behind us. It's eyes then started to glow a bright white, looking angry and suddenly I realised what it was, it was a windigo from the episode when they were performing a play in Canterlot.

Twilight then spoke, while staring at it, with a shocked expression on her face, "A windigo…?" It then started to walk toward us in midair though the window. Twilight quickly fired a beam at it, but it went though it. I then shouted out, "Run!"

We all ran out the room and back down the corridor to the hallway, the windigo then came out of the room behind us a moment later.

While we were running, the two mares were already in front of me. Twilight then called out, "That spell should have hit the windigo." I looked back to see that the windigo, started to move quicker behind us.

I then quickly thought of something I could do, to slow it down. I then knocked an old table over in the centre of the hallway, behind us.

But my effort was wasted as the windigo just went though it. I then thought to myself, 'That was the most stupidest thing that I have ever done, it is a ghost!'

We kept on running until we reached the main hallway. We then looked back to see that the windigo had slowed down and it was stood still, staring at us with an angry look. We also stopped and turned around to face it with Fluttershy hiding behind Twilight.

We kept staring at it, to see what action it would do next, but I then realised that there is something wrong. It doesn't feel cold in here at all, but I thought it should be freezing by being near the presence of a windigo. I then said to Twilight, "Shouldn't it be cold in here, with it being near us?"

A second later, I took a quick look at the top if the stairs. There I noticed that the other two groups were standing at the top, staring at the windigo.

Rainbow spoke out, who was standing at the right side of the stairs, looking shocked on what she was seeing, with her eyes wide open, "Is that?"

Luna then spoke out, who was standing on the left side of the stairs, looking, "A windigo?"

I looked at Twilight, who was concentrating on a spell and then looked back at the windigo. It was about to start moving toward us again and then suddenly it was covered with a purple glow. The windigo then vanished with a quick flash, with just Twilight's magic glow remaining for a second.

Nightfall then spoke out in wonder, "Was that, an illusion?" Then suddenly we all heard a female voice, coming from around the corner, where we came from, "Yes, that windigo that you just saw, was an illusion." I was sure I knew that voice…

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please read and review what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 - An Unicorns Tug of War

Chapter 5: A Unicorns Tug of War

**Nightfall's POV**

After seeing that windigo, we all heard a female voice from around the corner, where Hope's group came from.

We all looked and saw who it was, she has a light-blue coat with a white mane and tail.

Me and everypony else, except Fluttershy and Luna spoke out loud, in shock, "Trixie?" She replied, in her tough voice, "It has been a while hasn't it?"

I noticed that she didn't have her hat and cape on. Everypony in the room stared at her, and then Trixie carried on speaking to Twilight's group, "What? Are you surprise to see me again?"

Twilight then replied, hesitantly, "Err, no, I just wasn't expecting to see you again, here."

Trixie stared at Twilight's group and shouted out, while starting to get angry, "Do you think that was even funny, what you did earlier? Sneaking into my mansion and scaring the hay out of the 'Great and Powerful Trixie'!?"

Hope then shouted out, which I didn't expected, "Excuse me, dumb-ass, but you're the one that didn't have the front door locked. And also, ponies have been seeing ghosts and strange goings on here, so explain that?"

Trixie looked like she just lost it, she then grabbed Hope with her magic, holding him in midair and about to send him flying out of the front door.

I was just about to grab Hope with my magic, but before I did. I noticed that Twilight have already grabbed him before I could.

It looked like two glowing auras of magic, trying to fight for control, that are surrounding Hope. He then shouted out, while being dragged back and forth in midair, "Hey! This isn't a tug of war!"

Everypony else at the top of the stairs almost started to laugh a bit, at the show. I even started to chuckle a bit myself.

Applejack, spoke out, while leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs, "I think am going to enjoy this." Pinkie had just removed her detective hat and was calling out, with one hoof in the air, "Come on Twilight! Pull! Pull!" Fluttershy could only stand and stare at the side of Twilight. Rainbow was laughing out loud, like crazy, in midair.

While some of us were trying to hold back a laugh, at Twilight and Trixie fighting over my friend, in a game of unicorn tug of war. Luna started to walk down the stairs and then spoke out, calmly, "Enough…", but the war continued.

Hope then shouted out, while being dragged back and forth in midair still, "Can you both put me down and talk about this!"

After a few more seconds, Luna was standing at the bottom of the stairs, she then shouted out in her famous 'Royal Canterlot Voice', "ENOUGH!"

Everypony, including me, had to cover our ears, as her voice echoed throughout the mansion, and even possibly outside. This forced Twilight and Trixie to drop Hope, luckily not sending him flying anywhere.

After uncovering our ears, I could see that Hope had landed on his feet in one piece. I then looked at Trixie who was on the floor, scared stiff and covering her face, after seeing Luna. I don't think Trixie had noticed us, and Luna, up stairs earlier.

I then started to walk down the stairs, with everypony else following behind me, after catching our breath from the laughter.

I then walked up to Hope, who was stood staring at Trixie, calmly from a short distance. While Trixie was still on the floor shaking, I then asked Hope, naturally, "You okay?" He then looked at me, took a deep breath and replied, calmly, "Yes thanks." He chuckled to himself, I guess after a funny moment like that, with two mares fighting over him, who wouldn't.

We all stared at Trixie for a few more seconds and then Twilight walked up close to her and said, naturally, while crouching down to her level, "You have had it rough lately, haven't you, Trixie? Are you going to greet Princess Luna?"

Trixie then uncovered her face and stared at Twilight for a moment before looking at Luna. Trixie then spoke out, "H-Hello." Luna replied, back in her calm voice, "Are thou the owner of this mansion?"

Trixie got up, took a deep breath and replied, while still looking at Luna, without looking too frightened, "No, I have been homeless since that ursa minor incident. I found this mansion abandoned, so I been living in it ever since."

Luna then asked Trixie, "So are thou the cause of the disturbances?" Trixie replied, while looking down, "Yes, I have been studying in the library up stairs, practising spells, trying to get better."

Rarity interrupted, looking surprised, "Wait, so you're the one who…" Rainbow Dash carried on for Rarity, looking serious, "The one who put that cloud outside?"

Trixie replied, while wondering, "Yes, why do you look so surprised? I'm sure almost any unicorn can create a storm cloud that big, if they focus hard enough." Rarity shouted out, "I can't."

Twilight then spoke out, kindly, "Say, why don't you live at the library with me? I'm sure you may be interested in the books we got?" Trixie replied, while looking down, "I don't know… I'll probably just be in your way." She then stared in the opposite direction of Twilight.

Twilight replied, being honest, "You know, I was impressed with that illusion of that windigo you made, it looked so real, that you even fooled me for moment."

Trixie looked back at Twilight and replied, sounding more confident, "Really? Did it really look that real to you?" Twilight replied, "Yes." Hope then shouted out, after being silent for a while, "You even scared me for a moment."

I finally spoke out, naturally, "So, what do you say Trixie, I'm sure you and Twilight will get on well together?" She looked at me, but she didn't look scared of me. Well an ursa minor is bigger than me anyway.

Trixie then looked to the front door of the mansion, and then spoke out, "I guess… I guess anywhere is better than here. So I'll live with you Twilight for the time being" She then walked to the front door, opened it with her magic and walked outside.

With me and everypony following behind her, she aimed her head high and then casts a spell on the still pouring rain clouds, causing the clouds to disappear and show the clear day sky.

Rainbow then spoke out, looking a bit puzzled while rubbing her head, "I guess I no longer have to report that cloud now."

Luna then spoke out, "Looks like we are finished here. Before we leave, I would like thou all to meet us in Canterlot Castle, and also not to mention anything about Hope's species, in Ponyville." Luna then asked Trixie, "Thou may come too, if thou wish." Trixie just nodded, in reply.

I then asked Hope, "Do you have anywhere to sleep for the night?" He replied, "No, not really, I could only stop for the night yesterday with Fluttershy."

Fluttershy then spoke out, kindly, "I let you stay another night if you wish?" She started getting a little angry, "As long as you do not scare me like that again!"

Hope replied, honestly as possible, "O-okay, I promise, that I won't do that again. Also it would be fair, to help pay you back for your kindness, by helping you somehow."

I started to feel a little tired, with focusing magic to keep me in this form. So I spoke out, to everypony, "I'm getting a little exhausted, trying to stay in this form, I might as well reveal my true form."

Everypony stared at me in surprise, as I release the spell, which causes me to be engulfed in a white light. I then put my hands on the ground as I could feel my body reshaping back into my alicorn form.

My hands became hoofs, my tail became like-my-mane, my flesh-like wings became feathered wings and my tough-flesh body became a coat.

As the transformation completed, I looked up to see that everypony except Luna and Applejack are staring at me in surprise. Twilight then asked, "You're an alicorn?" I replied back, for everypony to hear, "All will be explained tomorrow."

I spread my wings and flew in the air, Luna in a moment took to the air too. Luna then called out, naturally, "A sky-carriage will pick thou up tomorrow, to bring thou all to Canterlot. We'll see thou tomorrow, take rest everypony."

We then flew high in the air side by side, with me on the left side of Luna, to the direction of Canterlot. We didn't fly too high up, because I don't like heights much, but because I got wings, I feel a bit more safer, as I explained to Luna a while back.

I haven't learnt much magic yet, except simple levitation of objects that any unicorn can learn, I can also levitate myself in midair with magic, and also I can summon a small storm cloud and make an area misty, which both Luna had taught me.

Anyway, me and Luna had flew all of the way back to Canterlot Castle, which was quite tiring for me.

After arriving back at the castle and walking down one of the corridors, me and Luna explained to Celestia, who was waiting for a report on the news, about what had happened at the mansion, about Hope, and also about meeting Trixie.

After the long conversation, I asked the sisters, tiredly, "Is it okay if I go to my room and rest for a while?" Luna replied, knowing my condition, "Sure, I see thou are not used to flying long distances, and morphing as a dragon for a while, hasn't helped. Thou may go and rest" I replied, kindly, "Thank you Luna."

As I left the sisters to their conversation, I walked down the corridor to my room, while still trying to get used to walking on four legs. When I arrived to my provided room, I led on the bed and then went straight to sleep…

**A/N: Hi everypony, hope you all enjoying reading our fanfic. I put a lot of effort on this chapter, this week. So please review. I may write the next chapter sooner depending on how much feedback I get. See you all soon, in the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Conversation at

Chapter 6: A Conversation at Fluttershy's

**Hope's POV**

After Luna and Nightfall left, me and everypony else of the mane six, including Trixie, went to Fluttershy's house. There, we made ourselves comfortable, while Applejack explained to us what Nightfall and Luna had told her. Also not mentioning my species to anypony else.

After Applejack finished explaining her story, I asked, while in shock, "Wait, so Nightfall is…?" Applejack replied, being honest, "That's what he said."

I stood up and spoke out to everypony, "So, I can't go to Ponyville while I am a human. That means…" Getting a little excited and worried, "I would have to choose a different form too."

Rarity then asked, "What would you like to be darling?" I then went deep in thought. After a moment, Twilight asked, being serious "Think carefully, you may only get one choice." I then sat back down and thought.

After almost a minute of thinking, I finally decided and spoke out, "I made my decision." Applejack then replied, "What have you chosen?"

Rainbow Dash then shouted out, while in midair, "A Pegasus pony right?" I replied "Nope." She then looked disappointed.

Rarity then asked, with a bit of charm in her voice, "A dashing unicorn?" I replied also, "Nope."

Applejack then spoke, happily, "That means you want to be a physically strong earth pony, like me." I replied "That's not it either."

Twilight then looked at me and spoke in a serious tone, "An alicorn? You do know that you will have to live an immortal life, if you choose that don't you? That means that… That we will pass away while you're still living."

I was a bit worried that Twilight may have scared everypony else there for a sec, but I knew that she was just warning me, of the consequences.

I shake my head and reply, "No." I paused for a second then looked at everypony and replied, "Who says I want to be a pony?"

Everypony in the room stared at me in shock for a moment, and then Applejack finally spoke out, "You… You don't want to be a pony?" Then Pinkie shouted out, "What do you 'really' want to be then?" I replied, as I stand to make a decision, "A wolf. But with the ability to still walk on two legs."

Again everypony in the room went quiet. Then after another brief moment, Rainbow broke the silence and shouted out a smile, "That… Is… So… Cool!"

Fluttershy then finally spoke out with a smile, in her soft smoothing voice, a bit like when she tamed Cerberus, "I bet you will look adorable as a wolf-fy." I thought I was going to go red, after her saying that.

I then sat back down and looked at Twilight, who was trying to hold back a smile or a grin, she then said, "The only wolfs I know, are timber wolfs. I don't know anything about them either."

Applejack then shouted out in her serious tone, "I do, Granny Smith told me about them. They are supposed to be vicious, and that they don't like loud sounds."

I then spoke out, wondering, "Okay. There most be some other kind of wolf that matches my choice."

I then noticed that Twilight had gone deep in thought. After a moment she then spoke out, "I remember I came across something called ampwolf a while back, when I was younger. But I think it might have been a made up creature. There may be a book in Canterlot that might have information on them, if they do exist."

I replied, "I guess with Celestia's permission, we could check up on them in the library tomorrow in Canterlot Castle."

Then Trixie then finally spoke, in wonder, "What exactly are humans, anyway?" Everypony stared at her like she said something wrong. She then spoke out again, "What? I'm just asking."

I replied, trying to come up with a good explanation, "I guess, we are just like you ponies in a sense…"

After that long conversation, we noticed that the Sun was lowering in the horizon outside the window.

Twilight then spoke out, "I better get going, Spike may be worried about me." She then looked at Trixie, "I guess I got to come up with a good explanation about Trixie, when we get back too."

Rarity then spoke out in concern, "I better go too, Sweetie Belle may be worried sick about me."

Applejack, spoke out in concern too, "Same here."

Rainbow spoke out, while taking a stretch and a yawn in midair, "I guess I call it a day too."

We all looked around for Pinkie, and found her sleep on the floor. I guess she got bored and fell sleep.

After waking Pinkie, and when everypony was gone. I helped Fluttershy feed the animals tonight, which I kind of enjoyed doing.

The only thing that went wrong, was that cheeky little rabbit, called Angel, making angry faces at me. But Fluttershy put that nasty little bugger in his place.

After that, we had tea and called it a night…

**A/N: I know the number of words is a little below average, but I wanted to get this important chapter up.**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Study, a Rough Night and a

**Edit: Just fixed a small error with the text. Don't worry, nothing important has changed.**

**A/N: Note that I have decided to add the form of Nightfall, when switching to his POV for future chapters. Just to avoid confusion.**

**Have fun reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7: A Study, a Rough Night and a Rough Morning

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

The next morning, I woke up, I realised that I slept though tea last night too. I looked out the window and saw that the Sun would be rising in a few minutes.

I have viewed, how the sisters raise and lower their respective objects, which I thought was amazing. But I have always loved the night more than the day, and I know Hope does too. I like it, because it's peaceful and also because the Sun doesn't get in my eyes.

Anyway, I decided that I have definitely slept enough, so I got up and I thought I take a walk around the castle corridors, until sunrise.

But before I even left the bedroom, I missed my step then fell flat on my left side. I groaned as I got up. I then mentally thought out loud to myself, 'Crap!'

I then walked though the corridors and past some of Luna's night guards. I greeted them and they greeted me back, as I walked pass them. Most of them talked to each other during the night shift, but I noticed that Celestia's day guards stood silent like statues during the day.

Some of them looked like they were ready for sleep, as they are only awake during the night hours anyway.

When I noticed that the Sun was rising, I headed to the dinner hall. I noticed on the way, that the night and day guards were just switching their posts too.

I eventually arrived, to have breakfast with some of the day guards and the sisters. I sat near the sisters on the opposite side of a long table, I then ask, "Are there any tasks that you want me to do, in the meantime?"

Celestia replied, in her soft kind voice, "There are no tasks for your standard capabilities today, so you can do what you want in the meantime." She then took a drink of her tea.

I reply, "I probably go in the library then, to study a bit on magic and other stuff, for the time being, thanks Celestia. Oh, I just realised. We didn't give them a time for when they arrive today."

Luna replied, "Worry not Nightfall, me and my sister thought of that yesterday when thou went to sleep. My sister will be sending them messages after breakfast."

I replied, after taking a deep breath to relax, "That saved us from having trouble later, thank you both." They both smiled from my reply.

After about five or ten minutes, the sisters finished their breakfast and started to leave before me, to attend their duties. There were just a few guards left that sat along the table with me.

I thought I'll start a little conversation off, so I asked, "So, how long have most of you been working as day guards?" I found it surprising that all the guards, that I have looked at so far, are all male.

The first guard, replied, "Nearly a year. Hasn't been long since I started."

The second guard, replied, "Eight years."

The third guard, replied, "Five years for me."

I was quite used to speaking to the sisters and their guards after the first week I was here. I even meet Twilight's brother, Shining Armour, and his wife, Princess Cadence roaming around the castle a few times.

Back then, when I was a human, before I got my gift. Shining Armour was a little worried about me, when we first meet, but he got over it. After we talked for a short while, about what I was doing here. I told him that I wanted to be friends with the Princess of the Night. Also all the guards were told about me, by the sisters, to avoid any problems.

Anyway back where I was, I then went to the library to study, for about near three hours until dinner. I didn't study too hard, I read some books briefly and some with more detail.

I noticed that one of my strengths so far, was lifting multiple objects with magic, mainly with books. But I don't think I'll be good as Twilight anytime soon. But it helps me learn to focus more.

The spell I self learnt for morphing into a dragon was found, when I found it difficult to walk on four legs after nearly a day, since I became an alicorn. It wasn't that difficult to learn anyway, but it is one of my favourite forms to use. The sisters were quite surprised when I showed them it. Some of the guards could tell it was me, and some I had to morph back to show them it was me.

I just came across a spell on how to create objects out of magic, but it would still require the caster to continuously channel the spell, to keep the object from disappearing.

The next spell I found was how to summon small amounts of fire, that was easy to learn. But I wouldn't want take any risks using it, because I didn't want to use anything that dangerous, especially in Equestria. I noticed that the dragon form I use, doesn't have the ability to breathe fire, which is safer I guess.

I choose to become an alicorn because I fell in love with the Princess of the Night. This was since I started watching the show back on Earth. Even though I knew it would make me immortal, but seeing her just made me happy.

I like her, in any of her appearances from her younger looking, to her current appearance now and Nightmare Moon. But I prefer to play it safe and stay good friends with her, for the time being.

Some of the nights, I have been up with her, to help with the night jobs. Which changed my body clock to stopping up later than normal, well except from yesterdays events.

Anyway, before I finished studying to meet the guests, I managed to find the spell on teleporting, maybe this is where Twilight learnt it.

I was a little nervous using it, but I read it carefully. The book says it is safe. Any objects in the way will simply cause the spell to fail. The last note says that wise unicorns, look to the destination before using it and the distance is determined by how strong the casters magic is.

**Trixie's POV**

After arriving yesterday night at Twilight's library, Twilight and her small male dragon had a bit of a small argument, about me. But it only lasted a few minutes, after he lost.

After their argument ended, the dragon that Twilight named Spike, came to me and said before walking off, "Don't you try and do anything funny with us, Trixie."

Just to mess with him, I summoned a small dark thunder cloud, above his head. He looked up at it and then he stared angrily back at me, with his arms crossed. I just got rid of the cloud and laughed a little.

After that, Spike just let it go and then yawned. Twilight, who was watching everything walked towards us and spoke out, looking like she wanted to call it a day too, "I think it is time for bed Spike." He took a deep breath and then headed to bed.

Twilight then said, "You can sleep in my spare bed, in my room." I felt a bit touched with her offer and smiled. No pony has been that nice to me before.

I then followed her and went to bed with her. As Spike was already asleep in a basket, at the side of her…

**Hope's POV**

The next morning I woke up, I was greeted with a large carrot aimed at my face from Angel, as I opened my eyes. The nasty little fucker then whacked me across my nose with the large end of the carrot. Forcing me to sneeze two times, as he made a quick get away.

I just jumped out of my bed after recovering, and ran down stairs after him. The little prick sure can move, as I tried to keep up with him.

As I went though the kitchen still chasing after him, Fluttershy was just making breakfast. I paused as she looked at me and replied, "You are up early this morning." She then noticed I looked a bit mad. She then asked, with concern, "You alright?"

I replied, while trying to calm down, "The nasty little… Hay, just whacked me, in the face with the large side of a carrot." Angel who was hiding behind Fluttershy, trying to look innocent, then stepped away from her.

She stared at him right in the eye, making him shiver and sweet. She then asked, "Is this true?" The stare must have been quite powerful, because it caused him to nod.

She then started to shout at him, "You! Do not, attack my guest!" Angel then backed into a wall and as she finished, "Do I make myself clear?" He then nodded nervously, as she calmed down.

Fluttershy then said going back to getting breakfast ready, "Good, for your punishment, you will not be having the special spicy carrot I got you, for tonight."

The little rabbit had a shocked expression on his face, that looked like he just got smacked in the face, at the last words that Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy then looked at me, while I must have looked shocked on what I saw and said, in her calm natural voice, "I'm sorry… Angel is just very protective of me." I replied, while trying to get my confidence back, "It's… It's okay… I might have got a little over protective too. But I don't think I would even whack anypony in the face in the morning like that."

After I said that I felt another sneeze coming up, so I quickly turned away and fired at my right arm. Which I am sure that Fluttershy saw coming.

Fluttershy then went into the living room, with her meal. I told her that, "I'll bring mine in." But first, I went to wash my hands and then I picked up my plate that was soup. When I sat down in the living room with her, I said, "Thanks again."

During the middle of breakfast, a letter for both of us, magically appeared with a flash in midair, in front of us. Fluttershy and I then read our letters, saying that the sky-carriage will pick us up at dinner.

We finished our breakfast and then I helped her feed the animals. After that I helped her with some other jobs that needed doing, while having small talk, until dinner.

When dinner time arrived, the sky-carriage arrived outside the door, about 12:05pm. Everypony else, was already waiting for us outside.

Me and Fluttershy then got in the large transport with everypony else. Spike was sat near Twilight and I was surprised that Trixie decided to come with us too. We just sat and chatted with each other, for the rest way, while heading to Canterlot Castle…

**A/N: That is another chapter done. It may take a little while before the next chapter is posted. I am not fully sure if Nightfall's POV was written well, but am sure you will all understand it. But anyway as always, please review. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth of their Arrival and a

**Review Replies:**

**To (Bearcenter): Thanks for those 2 reviews. The words "am" instead of "I'm" on Chapter 5, which I didn't notice, was actually a spelling error. As for the story being a bit "dry", I got to agree, that we held back a little too much, but hopefully in this chapter it should be more interesting with the help of your feedback. We actually had a lot of jokes planned for the haunted mansion, but it may have caused problems with the story later. The plot has taken longer than I thought it would have, but hopefully we will start getting the good bits going in these next chapters. Anyway, thanks for being my first reviewer. :)**

**A/N: Have fun reading everypony. :)**

* * *

Chapter 8: Truth of their Arrival and a Transformation

**Hope's POV**

While we most have been about half way to Canterlot, in the sky-carriage, I noticed that Fluttershy was deep in thought or worried about something.

After about half a minute, I had to ask, "What's up Flutter, you look like you have been worried for the last five minutes?"

She replied, a little nervously, "It's… It's nothing. Well it's just that one of the chickens this morning was missing."

Twilight spoke out, "I'm sure it will be back, it might have just walked off somewhere for a bit."

I thought for a moment, I didn't notice any tracks showing that it left it's house, this morning.

As we arrived at the Canterlot Castle gates, we were greeted by some of the day guards. They explained that Nightfall and the sisters are waiting for us in the dinner room. Twilight lead the way for us, as she did used to live here.

We finally arrived to where we are supposed to meet, but Luna wasn't around. I noticed that Nightfall was morphed as a dragon again.

After we all greeted Celestia, she looked at Trixie who was bowing to her. Celestia spoke out to Trixie, calmly, "You must be Trixie. No need to bow to me dear." Trixie then rise and we all had dinner.

I couldn't help but wonder, so I asked, "Where's Luna?" Nightfall replied, "At this time, she's resting." I thought, that makes sense. She is the Princess of the Night for a reason.

Celestia asked Trixie, "You got any plans for later in the future?" Trixie replied, "Well, with you permission, I would like Twilight to be my teacher?"

Everypony in the room just froze even Pinkie, who was about to eat a large size apple pie with hot sauce.

Celestia looked at Twilight and Spike for confirmation, who are sat together. Twilight spoke out, "It's true, we started to learn new things from each other this morning. If it's okay with you, can I be her teacher, while I'm your student still?"

Celestia thought and replied, "Looks like my star student, is growing up." Twilight tried to hide a blush from the embarrassment.

Celestia carried on, "I'll help you by giving you a few extra bits each week, to help support her." Trixie spoke, happily "You really mean that?" Celestia replied, "As long as you write to me on what you learnt each week. You could maybe help Twilight, with her friendship reports too." Both Twi and Trix looked at each other and then replied in sync while looking back at Celestia, "Deal!" They looked back at each other and giggled.

As dinner went on, I asked Nightfall, "Is it really you-" I was suddenly cut off and he replied trying not to be rude, "It's been two weeks Hope, and I must ask that you don't mention my real name." After that we just chatted naturally.

The only thing that surprised me during dinner, was Pinkie trying to eat a large cake, which looked almost as big as her. So I asked, "How does she even eat something that big, like that?" AJ replied, "I been asking myself that question many times sugar cube, but she is Pinkie Pie."

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

It took a few minutes for each us to finish dinner. Celestia had to return to her duties, for the time being. So I walked Hope and the mares to the library to chat.

While walking though the corridors, I asked Hope, "I guess you have already figured it out, but have you chosen what form you want to have while living here?"

He shouted out in confidence, "Yes, I want to be a wolf, but that can walk on two legs." I replied, "I figured you pick something like that."

I almost forgot to tell him, "Before I forget, once you chosen to live here, you cannot return to Earth. But you may return during the first week, unless you have already been transformed." He nodded in understanding.

He then asked, "You know how I got here don't you?" I replied, "Yep, it was me and Luna that brought you here that night." He looked shocked, that this was all planned out.

While we were still walking to the library I asked the mares and Spike to wait in a nearby room, so I could have a private chat with Hope. To make it a long story short, I told him that I knew that he loves Fluttershy and the way that she takes care of animals. So as a gift for telling me about the show and for me falling in love with the Princess of the Night and meeting her, I thought I give him the chance to meet Fluttershy too.

He asked me, how we brought him here. I told him, that Luna teleported me, while I was in my dragon form, and herself to Earth, in the forest where he was walking that night. I wasn't sure he would appear, but when he did, I clouded the area in the forest with mist while Luna teleported us to a safe clearing in the Everfree Forest, which was near Fluttershy's house. We kept an eye on him, without him noticing us, until he fell asleep that night at Fluttershy's house.

Before we went to pick up the mares, I asked him, "So have you decided to stay?" He replied, a bit unexpectedly as I knew what his decision was anyway, "Fuck yes! I'm just glad you brought me here. By the way, how did you get here anyway?" I replied, "I'm not telling, but I'll may tell you in the future."

We picked up the mares and Spike who were waiting for us, and then we carried on walking down the castle corridors. He then spoke to me, with a smile, "Nightfall… Thank you, you are the best friend I could every have." I also smiled at him and then we carried on walking to the library.

When we finally arrived at the library, also known as Twilight's old study. Hope spoke first, while the mares had a quick look around, "Got any books on species of wolfs?" I replied, "I haven't come across any books on-" Pinkie then spoke out, after picking a book of the book shelf at the top of the ladder, "Is this it?"

When she got down the ladder, we saw that she was having a 'Pinkie Sense' moment.

We then heard Applejack say, with worry, "Oh…" I then saw Hope look up and shout, "FUCKIN-!" I then finally looked and shouted, "SHIII!-" *CRASH* "IT!"

We were suddenly crushed with nearly every book in the room, that came from each possible bookcase.

After each of us dug our way out of the pile, we were all grunting with pain. I felt like it would have been worse for me, if I wasn't in my dragon form.

I looked at everypony, they looked like they were all seeing stars. Hope looked like he had blocked most books from hitting Fluttershy, which she thanked him kindly.

Spike spoke out, "That brings back memories, hey Twilight?" Twilight replied, trying to keep calm, "Don't remind me."

Rainbow Dash was in the air laughing her head off, that looked she had dodged the avalanche of books. Applejack grinned and retaliated by tossing a book at her, which she skilfully dodges. Suddenly a dark storm cloud appeared behind RD, which fired a bolt of lightning at her back, causing her to leave the room with fright, with a small trail of smoke following behind her.

We all couldn't resist so we started laughing at that point, as we realised that Trixie got her.

After that, me, Twilight, Trixie and Rarity got all the books back on the book cases, with a bit of help with our magic.

As we all sat down, Twilight quickly read though the book that Pinkie found, with some of us rubbing our backs and shoulders from earlier.

Soon as Twilight found the page, RD came back, staring angrily at Trixie. But she couldn't resist to chuckle a moment later.

Twilight then began to read the contents, for us to hear, "Here we are, ampwolfs. 'The ampwolf are a two legged type of wolf, that are known to have red hair, an orange coat and are a little taller than average ponies. As the name suggests, they have the ability to skilfully control electricity and use it as a method of attacking with their claws. Using high level amounts electricity has known to cause injury to them. Their life span is average to an average pony's life time, and are rarely seen today.'"

Twilight then showed a picture in the book to us, and then Hope suddenly shouted out, "Perfect!" Me and everypony else just looked at him in surprise.

I then asked him, "You sure, you will only get one chance of the transformation?" He nodded and replied, "Yes, I am completely sure…"

Later that day, we meet with Celestia in the throne room. Which was one her peaceful days to her. We all gathered round and I told Celestia, that my friend is ready and has chosen what he wants to be.

She looked at Hope quite surprised and asked if he was sure with his choice. She also told him that there is no turning back after this, once this procedure is done, he is not allowed to return to Earth. He replied, very certain, "Yes, I am sure."

Everypony, including me, put a bit of distance between us and Hope. Celestia then told Hope, "Just relax now." Her horn then glowed with a yellow aura, causing Hope to be covered in a yellow aura too, and was lifted in midair. Then he was engulfed in a bright light.

**Hope's POV**

The transformation felt strange, but when it finished, Celestia lowered me back to the ground. I turned to face everypony behind and asked, while showing my new body, "How do I look?"

Rainbow shouted out, while in midair, "You… Look… Totally… AWESOME!" Nightfall, then commented, "I got to agree with Rainbow."

Then suddenly, out of all the possibilities, Fluttershy 'wolf whistled' out loud at me. Causing everypony to stare at her in surprise and shock, while she stared at me and said, "He looks, so-ooo cute." The only thing I could do at that moment, was blush, blush bright red as possible.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is an improvement. Let me know what you all think in your reviews.**

**Just to let you all know, that this chapter and the past 7 are to build the plot of the story, but it took longer than I expected it to. So now, hopefully, the fun starts.**

**We may have something interesting planned in the next chapter with Hope and Fluttershy. But I may not be able to post the next chapter for a few days.**


	9. Chapter 9 - A Night to Remember

**Review Replies:**  
**To (ShiningShadow1965): Glad you are enjoying this story. My friend came up with the wolf idea, but I helped with the name. For Trixie my friend wasn't carried away with having her in, but I thought it would be interesting, to have her and Twilight become friends. Strangely enough, the recently new episode (Magic Dual) kind of came out, while we were writing the mansion chapters. As for that mysterious alicorn (Nightfall), it may reveal more about him on this chapter.**

**To (Bearcenter): No need to worry, I have done the exact same thing when I was an unregistered user of this site. I have enabled it now, so that it will display guest reviews instantly. Thank you for your advice, it has really helped me with writing this next chapter. :)**

**A/N: Okay, have fun reading. :)**

* * *

Chapter 9: A Night to Remember

**Hope's POV**

After that eventful day and that totally unexpected 'wolf whistle' from Fluttershy, which shocked everypony there, including me mostly. It was time for Celestia to lower her Sun, and to make room for Luna to raise her Moon. Fluttershy had offered me to stay, to help her with taking care of the animals, which I always wanted to do. Some ponies were quite surprised about this, and so was I, just a little.

Not long when we were leaving, I had to take my shoes and socks off, because they were quite tight on my paws now. They were a bit difficult to take off, but I managed. The cold on the ground didn't bother me, now that I got paws. I thought I'll carry the shoes and socks with me, in the mean time.

As the Moon was raised, me, the mane six, Spike and Trixie said our goodbyes to the princesses and Nightfall. Including Cadance and Shining Armour, too. Then we took the sky-carriage back to our homes.

After near a minute, I noticed that I was starting to feel quite warm in these clothes, maybe a little hot, now that I got a fur coat instead of flesh.

A moment later, I finally decided to take off my jumper, which I was a bit nervous of doing, with the seven mares in here with me.

Twilight noticed and asked, "You okay?" I replied, "Just feeling a bit hot, now that I got a fur coat, just like all of you?" Spike spoke out, with his arms crossed, sounding a bit down with tiredness, "Except me."

Rainbow then shouted out excitedly, just noticing, "Oh boy, oh boy, Hope's striping everypony!"

At that moment, I thought I was going to blush the second time in one day, but I didn't, somehow.

Rainbow, Applejack, and Spike couldn't resist, those three just burst out laughing. Everypony else tried not to laugh except Twilight and Fluttershy, who were trying not to blush. I almost couldn't resist chuckling too, so I spoke to Rainbow, "Good one Dash".

After another unexpected moment, it didn't take long, to drop everypony off. We were the last ones to be dropped off, but, we didn't mind.

As me and Fluttershy got… home. I put my no longer useable socks, shoes and jumper near the corner the front door, neatly. I then thought, 'they may just come handy for Winter.'

Then we fed all the animals, as it was already nearly 7:00 at night. The thing that surprised me tonight was, that they didn't show any signs of worry towards me. Well, we do have a minotaur in Ponyville, why not an ampwolf?

We both had an apple each for tea, as we were quite full still, from the meal we had at Canterlot. After that, we both just rested on the couch, with me at the back and Fluttershy at the front.

After resting, for like fifteen minutes, Fluttershy asked me, calmly, "Do you like me?" I was still awake partly. I replied back, calmly while being honest, "Yes…"

Fluttershy took a deep relaxing sigh, and then cuddled up to me on the couch, with her back towards me and with my arm round her, for the rest of the night. Well, until we went to bed, which she offered me to share hers with.

My last thought for that night, before falling asleep were, 'This has gone quicker than I thought…'

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

It looked like the day had ended well. After Luna had woken up to raise the Moon, the mane six, Trixie, Spike and Hope were just saying their goodbyes to the princesses and me. Including Cadance and Shining Armour. A moment after they left in the sky-carriage, I decided to morph back to my alicorn form, as I was starting to get a little tired.

Cadance and Shining Armour had left for their room for the night, while the sisters asked me to follow them to the throne room. I had an idea what they wanted to talk about…

When we arrived, the sisters walked to their seat and then turned to face me, with Luna standing on the right side of her sister. Celestia then asked the guards to leave, to give us some privacy.

After they had left Celestia asked me, with concern, "Do you think it was the right decision for you and my sister to bring Hope here?" I replied, "Yes, I believe so. I know that he likes Fluttershy back on Earth. But for Fluttershy, it has gone faster than I thought it would have today. But I believe we made the right decision."

Luna then asked, "There is something else that thou haven't told us about, isn't there?" I replied, after taking a deep breath, "Yes, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be standing here right now. I never would have met you Luna. So I thought, as a thank you gift, I thought allow him the chance I got, for him to meet the mare he likes too."

Celestia then asked, I couldn't tell what her emotion was but I guess it was concern, "You really care about my sister, don't you, Nightfall?"

I paused for a moment, feeling nervous but I knew that this time would come after two weeks since I been here, so I replied honestly, "Yes…"

I looked at Luna, and saw that she looked quite surprised at my words. I carried on with my speech, "It is that reason, I made that 'wish' that night, upon that star, back on Earth, 'to be with Princess Luna.'"

Silence filled the room, that must have lasted for about a minute. I was worried about what Luna was thinking, as she looked like she was deep in thought. I took a glance at Celestia before looking back at Luna, she looked like she had an idea what was going on over the past two weeks, since I been here.

**Princess Luna's POV**

After hearing those words from Nightfall, I was… I don't know what I felt. I knew after hearing his 'wish' back on Earth, 'he wanted to be with me'. But, I didn't think that he would care about me that much. I was getting quite emotional, thinking about it. I didn't want to have another break down, like I did one thousand years ago, when I got jealous of my sister that turned me into Nightmare Moon.

Not knowing what to do, I asked, trying to sound natural as possible, while I was leaving the room to my private chamber, "Excuse me."

A moment before I left, Nightfall called out to me, in a calm concern voice, while I was leaving, "Luna…?"

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, this chapter took quite a bit of thinking to do. But I hope it was worth it. A good thanks goes to Bearcenter, for the advice he given us.**

**Okay, I am not sure when the next chapter will be posted. But to let you all know, me and my friend try to think of ideas everyday.**

**Review, what you all think. See you all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Concern and Worry

Review Replies:

To (Guest): That would be a curse to Hope. He would be forced to live forever, while Fluttershy has passed away, in the future.

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Glad you enjoyed that last chapter, it did take quite a bit of thinking to do.**

**To (Bearcenter): Fluttershy had started to get attached to Hope because of their similarities of looking after animals, and because she thinks that he is cute as a wolf. But I understand what you mean.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to post this chapter, me and my 'writing partner' have been thinking at lot, about what to do in this next chapter. Plus I have been having a rest… Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 10: Concern and Worry

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

After Luna had left, I started to worry about her. But I knew that she just needed time, to think things through.

I looked at Celestia and she spoke, with seriousness in her voice, "I suggest that you give her some time and space to think."

I took a deep breath, to try to relax, then said, "Could you, just at least check on her for me, to see if she is alright?" She stared at me for a moment, and then closed her eyes for a moment. Then she replied, sounding calmer, "You have a rest, I'll go and see to my sister."

Just before we both walked out of the throne room, I said to Celestia, in relief, "Thank you." Then I walked to my room to call it a night, because I have been up early this morning, so I was tired out.

As I entered my room, I lay on my bed and got comfortable. Before I fell asleep, I looked at the beautiful glowing Moon from outside my window and I said to myself quietly, thinking, "Luna…"

**Hope's POV**

The next morning as I opened my eyes, I could see that Fluttershy was still cuddled up to me from last night, on the bed. I looked down at her and thought to myself, 'Awww, she is so cute when she's cuddled up like that.'

After a moment, I decided to get up and make breakfast for us, for a change. But, before I could get up, she turned over and wrapped her hooves around me, stopping me from leaving.

I took a deep breath, and said quietly to myself, "I guess we could enjoy this a little bit longer." In a moment, I thought to myself, 'So, I started of in the woods, now I'm in a world of talking ponies, and now I am in bed with one. Yay.'

After a few more minutes, I noticed that Fluttershy had woken up, but had gotten her mane in the way of her eyes. So I carefully moved it out of her face with my claws.

When she saw me, she started blushing and then she asked, "How long have you been watching me like this, if you don't mind me asking?" I smiled and replied, honesty, "Only a few minutes, I was about to go and make breakfast for us, but you wouldn't let me go in your sleep."

Fluttershy started to get nervous, and she replied, "Oh my, so sorry, hope I didn't hurt you or anything." I replied "Err what, no, no you didn't. Don't worry about it."

After a few seconds, she spoke happily, "Lets go and feed the critters, Hope." We both then got out of bed, and then I decided to take off my pants, which made Fluttershy blush a little. I then said, naturally, "What, ponies don't were clothes, why not ampwolfs, now that I got a fur coat?" She smiled and replied, "I was also thinking, that you look so cute like that." I smiled back and then we happily fed the animals, after that I made breakfast for both of us.

Later on that day, Fluttershy needed to get some food for us and the animals. So Fluttershy got her bag and then we both walked to Ponyville to collect them. But, before we left, I started thinking, 'This can't be real… This IS my fantasy being with her… I love her, but… What if, I suddenly wake up, back on Earth?'

As we were nearing Ponyville, Fluttershy asked in concern, which brought me out of my deep thoughts, "Are you okay, you haven't said anything since we left?" I replied, trying to sound normal as possible, "I'm alright, just thinking of things that has happened so far."

When we finally arrived at Ponyville, I could see that there were quite a number of ponies around, mostly mares. As I looked around, I noticed that most of them are nervous of me being around. I could also hear one or two of them, whispering comments about me. I can hear what they are saying, but I ignored them.

A moment later, Fluttershy asked, "Why don't you have a look around, while I get the stuff." I replied, being serious, "Let me help, it isn't fair for you, to do this on your own, Fluttershy." She replied back, in her kind sweet voice, "It's okay, I'll do it, just for today. This gives you the opportunity to check out Ponyville and maybe meet some of my friends in the meantime." Knowing not to argue with her, I replied, "Okay, I'll see you later Fluttershy…"

After that, I decided to go to Rarity's place, to see if she has any cloaks, as I just fancy wearing one. While I was looking around, I went deep in thought, again. I started thinking, 'What if, for some reason, I'll be forced to leave Equestria and Fluttershy.' The more I thought about it, the more it worried and upset me.

When I wasn't far from Rarity's place, I looked up and saw that Rainbow Dash is resting on a nearby cloud. At that point, I felt like I just wanted some time alone, to think this through. It has been three days, since that night I arrived. What has happened so far, as totally been unexpected and too quick.

I then decided to go to the Everfree Forest instead, for a while, to think things though. As I turned around and started walking to the Everfree, Dash flew past me and asked, while in midair, "Hey Hope, you okay?" I replied, while I kept on walking and trying to keep my head high, "I'm okay, just going somewhere, to give myself some quiet time to think for a bit."

Dash then asked, "You want hang out or something?" I replied, "Sorry Dash, maybe another time." She noticed that there is something wrong, so she asked, "You okay? This hasn't got anything to do with you and Fluttershy, in bed this morning has it?"

I stopped walking and froze for a moment, while looking a bit shocked at her, then replied, "What are you talking about?" She replied, "You know, you and Shy, cuddling." I replied, getting a bit worried, "What, you saw that? Look, what ever you think you saw, it didn't happen."

Rainbow then landed in front of me and said, while approaching me, "Hope, if you're worried about you and Fluttershy having a relationship, don't worry about it, we already know that you are both close." I replied as I walked round her, "That is partly what is bothering me."

After about ten minutes of Dash following me, with her trying to find out what's wrong with me, I finally made it to the Everfree Forest.

She asked, while flying again, at my left side, "You're going into the Everfree Forest?" I replied, while I kept on walking, "Yes, alone for a day. I just need some time to think, from everypony."

She flew in midair, in front of me, blocking me. She then spoke angrily, while staring at me, "Look Hope, I'm not letting you run off in the Everfree Forest, alone like that. You're just going to get us, and especially Fluttershy, worried."

I ignored her and started to get a bit angry at her, "Can you just leave me alone, just for a little while?!" I then just waved my arm in front of her, with anger, causing a few small bolts of purple lightning to fire from my arm, in random directions, with one or two hitting Dash.

She then flew off in shock, back to Ponyville, with great speed and with a small smoke trail following behind her. Probably going tell everypony of the mane six, about what just happened and where I'm heading.

When I entered the forest, a tear went down my face as I started to feel upset with hurting Dash, which I didn't want to do. Because she is a good friend to Fluttershy, and I know she thinks I'm cool. I then spoke quietly, "Sorry Dash… Sorry… Fluttershy."

I then turned around and walked into the Everfree Forest, for somewhere quiet to think…

**A/N: As always, please review what you think. :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - A Call for an Alicorn

**Edit: Just fixed a small error with the text. Don't worry, nothing important has changed.**

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Yes, Hope has started to fear about, losing Fluttershy, and it was an accident that he harmed Dash. We will have to see what happens next with Dash, Fluttershy and Hope.**

**To (Guest): Glad you're enjoying our fanfic. New chapters are posted normally in a few days or week. But don't worry if we are late with posting. Sorry if I been slow with posting this chapter, I been chilling out quite a bit lately.**

**A/N: Hi everypony, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Call for an Alicorn

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

I had woken up, a lot later today, which was around 11:00, so I thought I'll make myself useful and hope that Luna is alright, from last night.

After leaving my room, I headed to the throne room, where Celestia is currently sitting peacefully. Luna would be asleep at the moment, until seven tonight, then the sisters switch their daily shifts. Sometimes, Luna may get up a little early though.

As I arrived in the throne room, I stood in front of the Sun Princess, who currently had her eyes closed, with a Sun Guard standing on both of her sides. She must have fallen asleep, while she has been resting her eyes. So I spoke, while trying not to make her jump, "Celestia…"

Her eyes opened, after blinking for a second or two and then spoke, "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. There are no tasks available for you to do today, so you're free to do what you want."

I then thought, 'I guess I could practise flying and do a bit of studying for today, or maybe have an explore around Canterlot.' Before I was about to turn around to leave, I asked her, "Is Luna doing okay?" Celestia replied, in her kind voice, "My sister's fine… She did mention, that she is going to speak with you, tonight."

I then thought, 'I'm sure, that she wants to talk about our relationship… Mentioning that I love her, must have been a bit unexpected for her.'

Then before I could say 'Thank you.' A letter magically appeared in front of her. She caught it and unwrapped it, with her magic, then started reading it. So I waited patiently for her to finish reading the letter…

After about nearly half a minute, she then spoke to me, naturally, "Nightfall, I think you better read it too."

She brought the letter in front of me, with her magic that has a yellow glow, which I grabbed with my own which has a dark-blue glow, and began reading the letter.

The letter read…

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia_

_I regret to inform you, that our new friend, Hope, has decided to run out of Ponyville, on his own, to the Everfree Forest._

_Rainbow Dash, was unable to prevent him from leaving, and she believes that there is something troubling him._

_Fluttershy has told us, that he went quiet, while heading to Ponyville with him, to collect goods. And there was nothing wrong with him, the night before._

_Me and my friends are in the library, in Ponyville, awaiting further instructions. I'm asking, if you could ask Nightfall to come and help us._

_From Your Faithful Student_

_- Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

After I finished reading the letter, I was quite surprised, that he actually wondered off, like that. I then looked at Celestia and she spoke, with seriousness in her voice, "I want you to meet Twilight in the Library, in Ponyville, and find out what has befallen your friend." I replied, "Send a reply, that I'm on my way to help. Also, thank you for letting me know about Luna."

I then left the throne room and walked to the nearest balcony. I spread my wings and then took flight to Ponyville. I knew that it was going to take a while, but I did thought about teleporting. I thought that it would actually tire me out quickly, on such a long distance, with my current level of experience with magic. So I just flew all the way…

When I finally arrived after fifteen minutes of flying, I had to ask for directions to the Library, which took five minutes of walking around.

After finally reaching the Library, I stood at the front door of the library and knocked. The door opened a few seconds later, with Twilight standing behind it. She spoke, while motioning me to come in, "I'm glad you're here, Fluttershy has been worried sick about him."

When I walked in, Twilight closed the door behind us and carried on speaking, "I didn't tell Celestia this, but, Hope actually hurt Rainbow Dash, while she tried to stop him from going."

I could only stand there, while being in shock. After a moment, I asked her with concern, "Is Rainbow Dash okay?" Twilight replied, calmly, "She's okay, she's waiting up stairs for us."

Twilight then led us to the bedroom, where Rainbow is resting, with all the mane six there, including Trixie and Spike. Everypony looked at me, as I looked down at Rainbow, who was awake on the bed, with a bandage on her front-right hoof and one on her left wing.

I then asked Rainbow Dash, naturally, "Are you okay, he didn't attack you deliberately did he?" She replied, as tough as ever, "I'll be fine." She demonstrated by moving both her front-right hoof and left wing, without showing any pain.

Rainbow carried on speaking, "I don't know, he just got angry with me from stopping him from going into the forest. But I think he was just trying to scare me."

I then looked at Fluttershy, and saw that she was sat down at the side of the bed, that Dash is on. She looked like, she was about to break down into tears. She then spoke, while looking down sadly, "Why, why would he do this, I thought he said he liked me?"

I then kneeled down, near her and replied, gently, "I'm sure he does. It just sounds like that there is something troubling him at the moment."

Fluttershy looked up at me, then replied, "But why did he go alone, without telling me?" I replied, "He probably didn't want to worry you, or there is something that he wants to find out on his own."

Rarity then spoke, disapprovingly, with her eyes closed for a moment, "I still can't believe he actually harmed Rainbow Dash."

Twilight then spoke, "I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose, he was probably trying to scare Rainbow away like she said, but it's obvious that he's upset about something."

Pinkie then spoke, "I know, I know, when he returns, we should give him a PARTY! This will cheer him up." I then replied, "I don't think that's a good idea Pinkie. He's not really into them."

Applejack then spoke, "So, what are we all going to do?" Twilight then spoke, "Well, the Everfree Forest isn't safe for a pony on their own. Lets all go look for him, he could be in trouble as we speak." Twilight then got up and then carried on speaking, "Come on, lets all go and find him."

Rainbow then spoke, while looking away like she can't be bothered, "Fine…" Rarity spoke, "I'll help, only because you're all going."

Then we all left the room and then went outside the Library. Trixie even decided to join, however, Spike was told by Twilight, to look after the library, while we are gone.

Before we started heading to our destination, I noticed that Trixie looked a bit unwell, so I asked, "Are you okay Trixie, you look a bit run down?" She looked at me and replied, sounding a bit tired, "I'll be fine, I'm coming to help, as a way to repaying Twilight's kindness for letting me stay." I smiled and then we began our walk to the Everfree Forest…

**Hope's POV**

After walking around for a bit in the Everfree Forest, I managed to find a small river, so I decided to follow it. After a little walk, I noticed that the river led near an entrance to a large cave. So I thought, 'I'll rest inside it for a bit.' As I sat on the floor, inside the cave, near the entrance, I couldn't stop thinking about what I did to RD and Fluttershy, so I just went deep in thought, to see if I could find a solution to my problems…

**A/N: As always, please review.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Hope in the Rain

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): We will have to see what happens next.**

**To (Darkwolf): Glad you're enjoying our fanfic.**

**A/N: Hi everypony, here's the next chapter. We put a lot of work on this, so we hope that you all enjoy it. To let you all know, this chapter is twice as big than normal. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Hope in the Rain

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

Just before we entered the Everfree Forest, I asked everypony, "Give me a moment." I then transformed into my dragon form. Twilight then asked, "Okay, is everypony ready?" Everypony nodded and replied with yes, and then we all walked into the forest…

After a few minutes of walking in the forest, Rarity asked, "How are we supposed to find him, in this forest? I'm starting to get a little dirty." Twilight replied, "Come on Rarity, Hope could be in trouble as we speak."

Suddenly, we all looked up and noticed that the clouds are starting to darken, and then rain poured on our heads. I knew this wasn't going to help Trixie at all, in her condition. As I looked around, I could see all the mares manes, were starting to get quite soaked. Rainbow then spoke, with a bit of humour, to Rarity, "Problem solved…" I then spoke, "Come on, we better find him quickly."

Twilight then looked at me and asked, while wondering, "Got any ideas where he could be?" I thought for a moment and replied, "He told me, that he prefers to rest in large clearings, in the forest."

Twilight then said, quickly, "Zecora lives nearby. Maybe she can help us." Trixie then spoke, "Zecora, *coughs*?" Applejack replied, "She's another friend of ours."

After quickly following Twilight, we arrived at Zecora's house, in the middle of the Everfree Forest. Twilight knocked, then we all waited. Rarity then spoke, "I hope she's in, or we are going to be totally soaked." I replied, "I think it's a bit late for that Rarity…"

A moment later, the door opened with a zebra behind it, which was Zecora herself.

Twilight spoke first, "Hi Zecora." She replied, looking surprised, "Hey, Twilight, what brought you here in the rain?" She looked at us all, including me and Trixie, for a moment, then spoke, "I see you brought your friends too."

Fluttershy then spoke, naturally, "We are looking for an ampwolf called Hope, have you seen him." Zecora looked at us, with a confused look and spoke, "You say, 'ampwolf?' Sorry, I not seen any ampwolf here." Fluttershy then looked disappointed and spoke, "Thank you, anyway."

Applejack then asked, "Do ya know any large clearings in the forest?" Zecora then went deep into thought for a moment, and then replied, while pointing in the direction, "I know there is a clearing over there."

Zecora, carried on speaking, while pointing a bit to the left, from where she was pointing, "But, I believe your friend, would be taking shelter from the rain, probably in the cave near the river, that is over there. If I remember correctly, ampwolfs are known to feel little pain due to static, caused by rain."

I then looked at Fluttershy, who looked quite worried, so I spoke to her, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. He's a tough one." She brightened up a little, but still looked worried.

Twilight then said, "Thanks for your help, Zecora." She replied, "Glad I could help again. Beware of the Everfree Forest, in the rain. There are dangerous creatures, that come out in it." Twilight replied back, "Thanks again Zecora, take care." She replied back, "Be careful my friends." Zecora closed the door to her house and then Twilight wondered, where to go first.

I know Hope likes the rain, but if it is going to hurt him with static. So I said to everypony, "I recommend checking the clearing first, if he's in the cave, he should be fine." Twilight replied, "Sounds like the best option to me."

As we headed to the clearing, I noticed that Pinkie Pie, had pulled out her 'umbrella hat.' I knew it was pointless asking, where she got it, until Trixie noticed and asked, "Where did you get that *cough* 'umbrella hat?'" Pinkie replied, "I just had it with me, just in case it rains." Applejack then spoke, "Don't bother trying to figure out, how she does it…"

When we arrived in the clearing, in the forest, we all called out and looked, but found no traces of Hope. Rainbow then spoke, "I guess that just leaves the cave then." Just before we went to check, Pinkie had a large 'Pinkie Sense' moment. Trixie then asked, wondering, "Is Pinkie alright?" Applejack then spoke, "It's just Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense'. It alerts her to nearby dangers." Trixie replied, confusingly, "O-okay." I then spoke, "What does this one mean Pinkie?" She replied, "I don't know, this ones totally different." I then said, "We better hurry…"

**Hope's POV**

I opened my eyes, as I noticed, that I must have fallen asleep. I then thought, maybe I should try and figure out, how to use electricity, to help take my mind of things…

After about five minutes, of learning how to control it, it became clear, that in order to fire electricity, I had to get angry. And then it's just a simple wave of the arm. After realising that, it just put the image of Dash in my head again, of me harming her. I then started to think about, what if I'm forced to return to Earth, again…

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

We followed the river, which lead us to the cave, that Zecora spoke of. As we neared the entrance, I stopped and then Twilight asked me, with concern, "Are you not coming in with us?" I replied, being honest, "I don't trust caves." She looked at me, a bit confused and I carried on, "I just feel, that it may collapse." Pinkie than shouted out, "You don't have to worry with me around."

I then thought and spoke to Twilight, "It may be best, if only you and Fluttershy go to see him, while we wait out here." Twilight replied, "I agree, if we all go, it may worry him more." At that moment, Twilight and Fluttershy entered the cave…

While me and everypony else, waited outside, Trixie coughed and sniffed a little. So I asked her, "How are things going, with you and Twi, at the Library?" She replied, looking tired and ill, "We are doing *achoo*, doing great, I didn't think we had that much in common."

**Hope's POV**

While I was deep in thought still, I thought, that I could hear Fluttershy's voice calling from near the entrance, "Hope…" I thought I imagined it, until I heard Twilight calling this time, "Hope…" So I got up off the floor, and called them back, "I'm over here…"

After a moment, Twilight and Fluttershy came into view. Twilight then spoke first, "Care to explain yourself?" I replied, while looking at Fluttershy, with sadness in my voice, "I… I'm sorry… I only just started to worry, about losing you all." Twilight raised an eyebrow.

Fluttershy then asked while partly upset and angry at me, "Why did you harm Rainbow Dash?!" I flinched for a moment and then replied, trying not to sound mad, "It was an accident, and I was just only trying to scare her off, because she was bugging me, while I told her, that I just wanted some quiet time to myself to think."

Twilight then asked, "What is bothering you?" I hesitantly replied, "I'm scared… I'm scared off losing you all, and mainly Fluttershy. I'm sacred of being sent back to Earth." At that moment, we all went quiet, for nearly half a minute.

Fluttershy, then walked up to me and said, calmly, "Your worried of losing me?" I replied, quietly and gently, "Yes."

Fluttershy then said, seriously, "You would never lose me." She then walked up to me and hugged me, while standing on her rear hoofs, while hugging me with her front hoofs. I paused for a moment in shock, and then carefully hugged her back, with my claws.

Twilight then blushed a little, then said, "Come on, all our friends are waiting outside for us." I then asked, "Including Nightfall and Trixie?" She replied, while walking to the entrance, "Yes, come on."

At that moment, I was scared of letting go of her, but after a moment, she broke the hug and said, while she landing back on all-fours, "Come on, our friends are waiting…" I replied by nodding and walked on her right side, to the entrance.

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

After nearly five minutes, I looked up at the sky and noticed, that it looks like it is going to thunder. Rainbow then spoke, also noticing, "We better hurry, I think there is a storm on the way."

Suddenly, Twilight came out and we all looked for Fluttershy. Twilight then said, "Give them a minute…"

After nearly a minute, both Hope and Fluttershy walked out of the cave together. Hope then looked at everypony, noticing that all the mare's manes are completely wet, and spoke, "I'm… I'm sorry I put you all though this."

Hope then looked at Rainbow Dash, who was looking away from him, angrily, with her bandages still on, which are also completely soaked. Hope then said, after walking up to her, "Rainbow Dash…" She still had her head turned to him, but Hope carried on, "I'm… I'm very sorry that I hurt you… I was just trying to scare you away… Even though, you were trying to help me."

Rainbow then looked around, with rain pouring down her mane. She closed her eyes while taking a deep breath and replied back to Hope, "Okay… I forgive you…"

After a moment, Hope asked, while examining her bandages, "I didn't hurt you badly did I?" She shook her head and replied, "I'll be fine, they are just burn marks…"

Suddenly, we all looked at Pinkie, who was shaking and bouncing like crazy and she spoke, "This is, is, very ba-d." Applejack then spoke, in fear, "This is bad… We better run back to Ponyville now!" We all then started running as fast as possible, when suddenly we all saw a flash of thunder, in front of us. We paused for a moment and then kept on running…

After a moment, Pinkie started to shake like crazy again, and then sudden we all stopped running and looked around as we stood in the clearing from earlier. At that moment, the clouds in the sky were black, rain was pouring and there is flash of thunder in multiple directions. Then, we all noticed that the ground started to shake around us, which started to shake more as we could hear foot steps, of something coming closer…

Hope then looked up as he noticed, something above the trees and said, "No way this day can get any worse…" We all then looked in his direction, as soon as a flash of lightning appeared, we could all see what the foot steps were coming from, as we saw a four-headed snake-like-monster in front of us.

Twilight then spoke, "Isn't that…?" Applejack carried on for her, and shouted, "The… Hydra!" Twilight then shouted, "Everypony RUN!" Which we all did, as Applejack grabbed Pinkie, and put her on her back…

After we where near back to Ponyville, Fluttershy tripped over a branch and landed on her back, staring hopelessly, at what awaited her fate. Hope instantly turned around and shouted, "FLUTTERSHY!" Everypony, instantly turned around to help.

Hope then quickly picked up Fluttershy and dodged one of the attacking Hydra's heads, just in time as it hit the ground, missing.

Just as the next head was about to meet it's pray, I fired a blast of dark-blue magic, at the same time as Twilight which was purple, at the attacking Hydra's head, which stunned it for a moment.

As Hope moved Fluttershy to safety, we all stood in line, with Fluttershy at the back. Then Hope started running towards the Hydra, which was ten times the size of him and shouted, in anger, "NO PONY! NOPONY HURTS FLUTTERSHY!" As he started running, his entire body was covered with purple sparks and electricity, and he was running twice the speed than a normal pony."

When the Hydra was about to attack Hope, once again, Rainbow unleashed a 'Rainbow Explosion' on the Hydra's body. Which effectively sent the Hydra a step back, in pain, with a frightful roar, from it's four heads. The explosion sent a large rainbow wave, through the forest, sending branches from trees flying in all directions. Hope then ran to it's leg and paw smashed it, sending high levels of electricity from Hope's body, into the Hydra's, causing it more pain.

Rainbow then shouted, "How ya like that?!" Suddenly, Rainbow was unable to dodge, as she got hit, full force, by the Hydra's tail, that Hope skilfully dodges in time. Rainbow, got sent flying backwards, towards the tree at back of us, with a bit of her blood coming from her back and a large cut on her right hoof, as she landed on the wet floor.

Fluttershy, then quickly went to check her fallen friend and replied, "She's still alive, but these injuries are bad." She then took of the bandages from the burns caused from earlier and re-wrapped on the bleeding parts.

Everypony then stared at the Hydra with anger, with air snorting from their noses, as it roared at us, with the rain still pouring on us. Trixie then spoke, angrily, "*cough*Are we going to do this?" Everypony, including myself replied with yes. Pinkie's hair then went slim as she got angry, it creeps me out, when she does that. Then Pinkie grabbed her party cannon out of nowhere, then said, with determination, "Ready." Fluttershy then spoke, with anger in her words "This is one creature, that needs to be punished!"

Twilight, roared a little, then fired another purple blast, that was quite large, at the Hydra's body, Applejack then kicked a large log at it, which you wouldn't think she could do. Successfully stunning two of it's heads with it.

Me and Trixie focused at bringing most of the storm clouds together to form a very large nasty one, which two of the Hydra's heads notice. While focusing the spell, Trixie just collapsed on the floor, from exhaustion.

Pinkie then fired party strings from her cannon, at the Hydra, which confuses it. Rarity then threw a log at it's belly, with her light-blue magic, which the Hydra laughed at, causing Rarity to roar a bit with rage.

Hope then charged his own purple electricity, completely covering his body and roared out loud, "YOUR GOING DOWN!" Hope then ran at twice the speed once again, I then shouted, "NOW FALL!" As my horn glowed dark-blue, I fired large bolts of lightning from the dark cloud, on to the Hydra's back. Hope made contact with the Hydra, at the same time with his paws, causing the Hydra to be covered in blue and purple electricity, sending both blue and purple sparks everywhere, while all the Hydra's head roared in pain…

Seconds later, as we are breathing heavily and the smoke blew away in the wind, we saw that the Hydra is out cold… We could see Hope, walking towards us, partly groaning in pain, holding his right arm, and said, "It's… Over…"

Fluttershy then flew up to Hope and said, "You're hurt..." Hope replied, trying his best not to groan, "I'll… I'll be alright…" Hope then looked at Rainbow, behind us and said, "Is… Is she alright?" Fluttershy replied, a bit upset, "She's out cold, but I just barely managed to stop the bleeding."

**Hope's POV**

My body felt like, someone just put a bucket of hot water on me after taking a cold shower. I looked at everypony and then smiled. Everypony then grasped and shouted at us, "LOOK OUT!" I looked back and saw the gigantic tail of the Hydra, heading our way, so I pushed Fluttershy out of the way, just in time, for her to dodge it, while I took the hit.

I got sent flying towards a tree and landed on the ground in pain, I think I heard the Hydra running off with a roar, with Fluttershy at side of me screaming, "Hope… HOPE!" The only thing I could reply with, at that moment, before darkness took me, "Fluttershy… I… Love you…"

**A/N: I spent most of my free time today on this chapter, let us know what you all think in your reviews. If there are any errors or suggestions on improvements, let us know. See ya all in the next chapter. :)**


	13. Chapter 13 - Unexpected Moments

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it did take quite a bit of thinking, for both me and my friend.**

**To (Michael 'Azuell' W): Thank you, we glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**To (Darkwolf): Sorry about the "cliff hanger". But we thought, it would be best to have the last chapter as the size of two. Anyway, we hope the wait was worth it. Me and my friend have been thinking a lot about what to do in these next chapters.**

**To (Soulhavok): Very true, it isn't best to hold your thoughts for too long, or like you said, you may regret it later.**

**A/N: Got quite a few reviews for last chapter, thank you everypony. It means a lot to us, to know how we are doing. Anyway, we hope that we didn't keep you waiting for too long, for this next chapter. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unexpected Moments

**Hope's POV**

As I awoke, I got up and took a look around at my surroundings. While I was looking around, I noticed that I was still in the Everfree Forest, at night, but the rain had stopped.

After a moment, I noticed that there wasn't anypony around, I was… Alone. I then noticed that my hands were not hurting from the burns, that I got earlier. I looked at them and what I saw frightened me. I was… Human again, and my clothes are back on. I started to think, 'This… This can't be happening.'

I then looked around again, but this time, I noticed Fluttershy standing and staring at me from about ten meters away from me. I then said, worriedly, "Fluttershy…?" She then turned around and started walking off, in the opposite direction. I then started running after her.

As soon as I reached her, she just vanished, like seeing through her like a ghost and then nothing. I just said, out loud and more scared, "What the fuck?!"

I stared in the distance, where Fluttershy was walking, as I starting to think, 'Something's wrong here…' I then stepped forward and then suddenly, the background just flashed white for second. I looked around again and noticed that I was in the Canterlot Castle library. I then said, 'Okay, this as got to be a dream…? Or am I dead…?'

I noticed, that Fluttershy wasn't even in this room. I looked at the book shelves, and what I saw made my gasp with excitement. It was full of Japanese manga comics.

Just as I was about to pick a random book of the shelf, I heard Fluttershy's voice call me from behind, "Hope…" I then turned around and noticed, that Fluttershy was sat down at the table, that Twilight used to study on. I knew that she wasn't there a moment ago. I then thought, getting nervous, 'This is getting too creepy for me. Also there really can't be manga here.'

I then walked up to Fluttershy, while I called her name, gently, "Fluttershy…?" She turned around and replied, "Is this, what you read back on Earth?" I looked at the book cover and noticed that it was a romance-manga comic, that she is holding, with her hoofs.

I gently took a deep breath and replied, "No, the ones I read, are normally action." She looked a bit disappointed and replied, "I see…"

Then suddenly, so she was covered in a pink-aura glow, that was about the same colour as her mane. When I looked at her, she was a cute pink and yellow wolf. All I could think of was, 'So cute.'

She then quickly turned around and started running off. I quickly followed in pursuit, again. I was just barely able to keep up with her, as we ran though the castle corridors. I then thought, 'Is she playing with me?'

After following her for a minute or two, we then arrived in the castle throne room. As I tried to catch my breath, Fluttershy was standing in the middle of the room. She quickly glowed pink again, and when I looked, she appeared as her pegasus self again. I looked around and noticed, that there are no guards, not even Luna or Celestia is sitting on the throne.

I then realised the answer to my question earlier, so I said to Fluttershy, "This is a dream, isn't it?" She replied, with a cheeky smile, while walking up to me, "Maybe… But it's real as you want it to be."

I then thought, 'Okay, now I am a little scared.' Just before I spoke, Fluttershy was standing in front of me, but then, she suddenly flew to the air and hugged me with her hoofs. Then, she started kissing me, lovingly.

After a moment, my eyes just went wide open at this point, as she started to explore my mouth with her tongue.

At that point, I was just lost for words. The only thing I could do at that point, was show my love back, with exploring her mouth as she explored mine…

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

After the smoke finally settled, it was still pouring with rain in the dark. Hope had saved Fluttershy from getting seriously injured, but by taking the hit from the Hydra's tail instead. As the Hydra had recovered and ran off with a roar, I was quite surprised, that we didn't knock it out cold for a while.

I looked at Hope, who Fluttershy was checking with Twilight. I then asked, "Is he alright?" Fluttershy replied, while nodding, "He'll be fine, but his body is covered in burns and he has a bit of a cut, near his chest."

She then paused a bit and said, getting close to the verge of tears, "This is my fault, I shouldn't have walked up to him, while he was still near the Hydra." I then said, naturally, "It wasn't your fault. I even thought, that we knocked it out cold." It looked like she calmed a little, but she was still upset. I then looked at him, he was only bleeding a bit, but not enough to be fatal.

I then looked around and saw Trixie on the floor, groaning with exhaustion, while partly being awake and falling back asleep. Pinkie and Rarity are currently checking on her. Rarity spoke, a bit concerned, "Trixie's fine dears, she just tired out. She needs a nice warm bed, or she's going to get worse with her condition." I noticed that Pinkie's mane was still slim from earlier too.

I then turned my attention to Rainbow Dash, who Applejack was checking. While I was walking up to Rainbow, who was still unconscious, Applejack spoke, very worriedly, "This isn't good… She needs to go to the hospital, now!"

I then quickly ran to Rainbow, kneeled and checked her wounds. Fluttershy did a great job with stopping the bleeding, with Rainbow's right hoof and back. But Rainbow's wings, took quite a bit of damage, from the impact earlier. I was worried, if she will be able to still fly.

I looked at Applejack and said, after quickly thinking, "It may be best if I carry her." Applejack looked at me confused, and before she was about to protest, I spread my left wing out and covered Rainbow from the rain. I then said, "I may not be as fast as you, but at least she isn't going to get worse, with a cold."

I then crouched down and then carefully picked her up, then put her on my left shoulder. She was a little heavy, but I can manage for a while. As I heard a groan of pain from Rainbow, I tried my best to get her comfortable as possible, and made sure I don't drop her by accident. I also made sure, that she was still covered from the rain, with my left wing.

Applejack then finally spoke, with worry and sadness, almost close to tears, "Please, be careful with her." I replied, with gently nodding my head, and said, "Don't worry, I make sure nothing happens to her."

As I held Rainbow, carefully with my left arm on my left shoulder, I turned around and walked to the over two, who are injured, with Applejack. I looked at Hope first, who is unconscious and is being carried on the combined backs, of Twilight and Fluttershy. They both looked at us, and Twilight said, seriously, "Don't worry, we can manage."

I then looked at Trixie, who had fallen asleep and is also being carried on Rarity's back. I then thought, if she can just manage to carry a bolder on her back, I'm pretty sure, she can pick up another unicorn easily.

Just before we started running back to Ponyville, I noticed something, like a green liquid on the tree, even Pinkie noticed it. I then said, "Is that, green blood?" Everypony, looked at me confused, Twilight then said, "We don't have-" Twilight was cut off as she gasped, as I moved a nearby bush out of the way, with my magic. Behind that bush revealed, a changeling, that looked like it was barely alive, with quite a few wounds on it. I noticed that it was also unconscious.

Applejack spoke, with concern, "Should we…?" I then thought, 'I never liked bugs. But they are quite different from the ones back on Earth. I thought that changelings are kind of cool. But what they did in Canterlot, was wrong.' I then quickly picked it up with my magic and put it on my right shoulder, also covering it with my right wing. It wasn't as heavy as Rainbow, which made it less difficult…

As we got back to Ponyville, I followed Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack, who had took the lead, because I didn't know where the hospital was. It was difficult, not to get blown back a bit with the wind, because of my wings being spread open.

After a moment, I started to struggle a bit and Applejack noticed, then said, "I carry the changeling, you keep hold of Rainbow." I picked up the changeling with my magic and then laid it on Applejack's back.

While we were nearing the hospital in the still pouring rain, I thought I heard Hope say, "Oh, Fluttershy…" She replied, "We are nearly there Hope…" I thought, 'Sounds a bit lovingly, I don't think the mares noticed it though…'

**A/N: The dream scene was mainly my friends idea, while I helped with writing it. Let us know what you think in your reviews, if you thought the dream was good or not. In case you didn't know, if you're not registered on fanfiction, you can still post a review as a guest, and you can give yourself a made up name. Okay see ya all in the next chapter. :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Some Time to Heal

**Review Replies:**

**To (Soulhavok): Glad you're enjoying our story. As for the changeling, we will have to see what happens, we can't give any spoilers. But I'm sure that everypony may like the ideas what we got planned.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Thanks for review, I'm glad the dream scene worked well. Me and my friend, spent quite a bit of time focusing on that.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Some Time to Heal

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form)**

As we arrived at the hospital, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Hope and the changeling were all given a bed to rest on, in the same ward. We were partly wet, but we were all given a towel to dry ourselves and our injured friends.

For Rainbow, she woken up for a moment, not long when we arrived at the hospital doors. She spoke, weakly, while partly fading back and fourth through consciousness, "Night-, Nightfall…?" As I put her on the bed, carefully, Applejack and, I partly, dried her. Rainbow groaned in pain and then fell back asleep. I started to feel sorry for her, as she been playfully zapped by Trixie, accidentally zapped by Hope and now hit by the Hydra's tail. The doctor had managed to clean her wounds, but the doctor said, that she won't be able to leave, for about a week or two, she needs to rest her wings.

As for Trixie, Rarity had dried her and put her on the bed at the right side of Rainbow's, to rest. Twilight was given some cold and cough medicine, by the doctor, to help with her recovery. Twilight was told by the doctor, that she can go, but to make sure that she rests at home in bed, for a few days.

Hope was dried by Fluttershy and was put on the bed, on the left side of Rainbow's. His cut wasn't too serious, but he is required to have a bandage on for a day or two, and also have burn cream on for two days. Fluttershy mentioned to the doctor, that he can generate electricity, the doctor replied, not to worry, it isn't flammable.

For the changeling, who was dried by Applejack also, it was laid down at the other side of the room. The doctor was nervous at first, but after seeing it's wounds, they decided to help. Twilight told the doctor to be cautious, as we don't know what it was doing in the Everfree Forest, and that we just found it wounded, possibly by the Hydra, when it attacked us. The doctor had managed to seal the wounds, which are quite bad, with bandages. But it may be best, that it sleeps for the time being.

Before I sat down in the group, I went to the wash room, to clean myself up, as I had a bit of Rainbow's red blood on my left shoulder and a little more of the changeling's green blood on my right.

Applejack came out of the mares wash room, just about a minute after me. I then thought, 'It must be harder to clean up after having blood on your fur coat.'

Me and Applejack then gathered around the centre of the ward, sat down and talked to each other quietly, for a while.

Everypony were mostly quiet, but until Pinkie, shouted out, as her mane sprung back out, "Hey, I know what will cheer us up." Rarity quickly spoke, seriously, "Pinkie, this it isn't good time for a party!" Pinkie saddened a little, but quickly understood.

Silence filled the room, for a minute or two, until Twilight asked, in concern, "What are we going to do with the changeling?" I replied, "I'll let Celestia know, when I return for a solution."

After a while, I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly 5:00pm. I then said to everypony, as I got up, "I better return to Canterlot, as I haven't eaten today. I'll return tomorrow, to see how your all doing." Twilight replied, "Will you be okay?" I replied back, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

We said our goodbyes and then I left. It was still cloudy outside, but the rain had stopped. I then thought to myself, 'I'm glad to get out of there.' Because I never liked hospitals, never had done, but I'm sure they will be fine. I then spread my wings and took flight to Canterlot…

When I finally returned to the balcony from where I left this morning, I was quite exhausted. I took a deep breath and then I quickly went to the throne room, to report to Celestia.

As I arrived in the throne room, partly tired, Celestia looked a little busy, with Shining Armour, so I waited. After a moment, I noticed that they were talking about a large thunder storm earlier.

So I then spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but are you talking about the large thunder storm, that occurred in the Everfree Forest?" Both of them looked at me, and then Shining replied, "Yes, but how did?" I then carried on with my speech, "It was actually caused by me, Hope and Trixie. We all ended up with fighting the Hydra, with the Element Wielders, as soon as we found Hope."

Shining started to look a bit worried, so I quickly said, "Don't worry, your sister is fine. The only ones that are injured are Rainbow Dash, Hope and a changeling." Celestia then asked, worriedly, "A changeling, you say?" I replied, "Yes, it was badly injured, so we couldn't leave it out there in it's condition. It is currently recovering in Ponyville Hospital, which I came to mention about."

Shining Armour then said, seriously, while looking at Celestia, "We better, find out what it is they are up too?" Celestia then replied, "I agree, but I think this is an opportunity, to find out more about them." I then said, "You mean, start having an understanding with both ponies and changelings?" She replied, "Exactly." Shining then spoke, worriedly, while rubbing the back of his head, "Are you sure about this?"

Suddenly without knowing, Princess Cadence had came in and spoke, "I think we should give this a go, if we can prevent another disaster and become friends, I think it is worth it."

I then said, "I think changelings are kind of cool, but I think we should be careful. But I agree, this may be good opportunity, one that we may only get one chance at." Celestia then spoke, "So, we all agree then?" Me and everypony agreed, but Shining was still unsure, but he decided to take the chance.

After that, I said, "I'll let Luna know about the situation later, when we meet up. I'll be heading to the dinner hall in the meantime, as I haven't eaten in all day." Celestia then replied, "Very well, we will carry on our discussion tomorrow, for now, everypony rest."

I headed to the dinner hall, had a large meal that helped me wake up a bit and then I went to my room to rest, until Luna awakes. Making sure that I don't fall sleep, as I watched the Sun setting, with a rainbow showing over the horizon…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anypony is confused or has a question about anything, I reply on the next chapter, unless you want me to reply with PM instead, for some reason. I'll answer your questions on what as happened, but I won't be answering spoilers on future chapters. If the same question comes up multiple times, I reply in the authors note at the beginning of the next chapter. Okay see you all soon. :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Ascending a Wish upon a

**Review Replies:**

**To (Soulhavok): The thought never came to us about that, but that is a good point. Thank you for letting know about it.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Don't worry, it isn't a spoiler. The appearance of the changeling, can give readers many different paths to think about. But hopefully, this one will be unique. Also thank you for all the reviews, they are very much appreciated.**

**A/N: Okay, some of you may or may not have noticed, that I have been making very small changes to the previous chapters. Don't be alarmed, I only made spelling corrections. Such as "am" instead of being "I'm", which was noted in a review, by Bearcenter. Sorry it took a while, this chapter was a bit difficult to write. Please note that this is another chapter, that is the size of two again, I hope you all don't mind. I normally prefer 1000 to 1500 words. Anyway enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Ascending a Wish upon a Star

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

In my room, on my bed, I watched as the celestial Sun, was just lowing over the horizon. There, I felt peace by just watching it. After a moment, I morphed back into an alicorn, to avoid getting sleepy. I never have been carried away with Celestia's Sun, or the one back on Earth. But, it was one of those times, where I could sit and appreciate it, without it overpowering my eyes.

As soon as the last bit of orange disappeared, I walked to the balcony and looked at the other side of the horizon. I felt the gentle breeze of the wind blowing on my mane, and there I saw the luminous glow of the Moon, slowly rising, that just put a smile on my face.

After a minute, I started thinking, worriedly, 'What is Luna going to say to me? I hope… I hope she doesn't reject me, I… I couldn't bare it, if she told me to stay away from her, for the rest of my immortal life.' I then snapped out of my thoughts and realised, while relaxing, that I'm just over thinking it.

While I was waiting for Luna, while she is currently having her breakfast, which is actually around 7:00pm now, I stood staring at the beautiful night sky, that she provides for this world. While looking, I started to think, about what has happened over the past two weeks…

* * *

**Nightfall's POV (Human) - Day 1**

It all started, when I was back on Earth, looking at the stars in the night sky, outside my window. There wasn't many stars, but still, it was worth a look. Anyway at one point, I saw a star which was brighter than the others, so I quietly made a wish to it. A wish saying, "***I wish, that I could be with Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night.***"

The last hour was coming to a close. Just before I went to bed, I took one last glimpse at the beautiful night, and thought of Luna. And then, I saw it, I could finally see the Moon in view, with it's gentle luminous glow.

Suddenly, I thought I saw a flash come from behind me, and when I looked, what I saw surprised me. There, standing in front of me, was Princess Luna, the Princess of the Night, herself, in my home. She took a step forward and spoke first, naturally, "Fear not, I heard thy wish… And I shall grant it."

At that moment, I was lost for words, and I was afraid that if I blinked, she would instantly disappear. I smiled and then finally replied, "Luna…?" She replied, "I came here to take thou to Equestria, to live with us, if thou truly wish to desire, to do so?"

I then answered her question, while smiling, "I would love to, Luna." She smiled and replied, "Come, my friend." Then suddenly, her horn glowed and everything was white for a second…

As I looked around at my surroundings, it appears that I'm now standing in the Throne Room, in Canterlot Castle, with Luna standing at the side of me. This was no doubt, the land of Equestria. When I looked in the direction of the throne, two Sun Guards quickly noticed me and took defensive action, to guard their Sun Princess, who was sat waiting on the throne, for her sister to return.

Princess Celestia noticed me, standing with her sister, she then quickly ordered her guards, calmly, "At ease…" The guards then returned to their positions, while keeping an eye on me, for any suspicions.

While I was looking around the magnificent room, Luna started to walk to her sister, with me following behind her. When she was near her sister, she spoke, "Sister, this human wishes to live with us." Her sister then asked me, "I see, what do they call you?" I then thought for a moment, and then replied, nervously, while kneeling on one leg and bowing to show my respects, "This isn't my real name, but, you can call me Nightfall, your highness." I felt my new name would be better suited here.

She then asked, "What brings you here, to Equestria?" I replied, after quickly remembering what Luna said before she teleported us, "I'm here to be friends with your sister, Luna." Celestia quickly turned to her sister for confirmation, who replied, "It's true sister. Thou did say, that I should get a friend, so I don't feel alone."

Celestia then closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, looking at me, while coming to a decision, "Very well then, you may stay. My guard will provide you a room in the meantime, while I have a talk with my sister." Luna then spoke, "I arrive later, to talk with thou."

Then one of the, male pegasus, Sun Guards from the entrance, walked up behind me and said, while I was getting up, "Come with me." Before I left, I said kindly, to Celestia, "Thank you, your Highness."

Once I arrived at my provided room, the guard spoke, roughly, "Here's your room." While he was walking off, I called to him, nicely, "Excuse me…" He stopped and turned around, looking like he wasn't sure what to expect, then I said, "Thank you, for showing me my room." He paused for second, then replied, while smiling a little and sounding nicer, "Your welcome…" Then he turned around and left.

As I entered the room and looked around, it looked completely nice and cosy, with a large bed in the middle. More specifically, a bed that Celestia herself could lay on.

Before Luna arrived, I started to think, 'She must be trusting me. I mean, she just brought a stranger here, from another world… Unless… She knows who I am and knows that I like seeing her in the cartoon.'

Five minutes had passed, until I heard a knock at the door, I called out, "Come in." As Luna came in, she saw me sat on the bed and walked closer to me. She then spoke, seriously, "In order to live here, thou most choose a different form of species." I think, that's what her sister was talking about with her. I then quickly replied, "Can I be an alicorn, like you?"

She looked at me, with a shocked expression, and then replied, while relaxing, "Are thou sure? Once thou are one of us, thou cannot change back, or change to anything else. Thou won't be allowed to leave Equestria. Also thou realise, that thou will have an immortal life and may get bored?" I then replied, knowing what my answer means, while being positive, "Yes, I'm sure Luna."

She quickly smiled and then said, "Very well then, thou will have to wait one week, to make sure thou are sure on thy decision, to be an alicorn. If thou are still sure on thy decision… It will be granted."

Just while she was leaving, I asked politely, "Could you, err, transform me, when the day comes?" She looked at me, wondering why I asked her for a second and then she replied, "If thou wish… Now rest, we talk tomorrow night."

When she left, I decided to take a look out the window, and then I realised just high up I was. It scared me a bit, but I thought, 'I'll keep my distance from the balcony, for the time being.' As I kept my distance, I noticed, that there are more stars in this sky than Earth.

After a few minutes, I took my shoes off, while keeping my pants and top on. Then I got into bed, because it was after 1:00am anyway.

As the week went on, Celestia requested that I study in the library in the meantime, without leaving the castle, to avoid unwanted attention, with the exception of the garden. During the first week, both me and Luna discovered, that we had quite a lot in common, as we talked each night, in the Royal Canterlot Garden. I even got on well, with her Moon Guards, who speak more, and are a lot more friendlier.

**Nightfall's POV (Human) - Day 7**

When the ultimate day finally arrived, both of the sisters requested me into the throne room, about 7:45pm, at night. Celestia asked me in concern, "Okay Nightfall, once this transformation is done, we can't reverse it. You understand right?" I replied, honestly, "While I have been waiting this week, I had good opportunity for me and your sister to get to know each other properly and become good friends. I agree completely, that this is what I want now. I would love to be an alicorn, please."

Celestia then spoke, while turning to her sister on the right side of her, "You may proceed sister."

I then took my shoes and socks off. Luna then asked, while walking towards me, "What colour do thou want thy fur and mane to be?" I replied, "I would like white fur, with my mane being the same colour as yours, please Luna." I noticed that Celestia had a smile on her face, after hearing my last words.

Luna then said, "Very well then, just relax now." Just before she began, I said, "I trust you, Luna." Then, the transformation began, Luna's horn glowed a dark-blue, then so did I. As I was lifted of the ground, I felt my body changing shape.

I could feel, fur growing, new muscles on my back which are my wings, a tail from behind growing hair, my hands and feet turning into hoofs. Then finally, I felt a horn growing on my forehead with a strange feeling in it, which I knew was magic.

As the transformation was completed, I was lowered to the ground, on my hoofs. Celestia than commented, with a liking, "He looks truly dashing sister." I replied, while I was gaining balance on my hoofs, with a smile, "Thank you, both. Really."

Later on that day, as an alicorn, I didn't regret anything, I knew that it was going to be difficult to walk on all fours. A few times during that day, I kept slipping on my side and rear. At one point, I returned to my room to take my top off, as it was quite warm with it on.

When it was nearing night time, I started thinking of being able to morph into a dragon or something, to help me take it one step at a time. That led me to unexpectedly morph into a dragon, which became my first self-learnt spell, after being taught earlier that day on how to levitate objects, by Luna. The sisters, guards and I were quite surprised, that I learnt such an advance spell, on my first day.

The next day, I realised that I'm going to need some more clothes. So I informed Celestia, that I'm going to a Canterlot clothes shop, with the few bits I earned by studying. After arriving at a shop, I found some that matches my fur colour and are about perfect size for both forms.

As the second week was progressing, Celestia requested one of her guards, to teach me how to fly. Which was actually that same guard, that led me to my room, on the first night.

One night in the gardens, as we both chilled out on a field of grass, which was Luna's night off, we were both watching the stars. At one point, Luna said, "Thou know, I'm really glad I met thou." I replied, "I'm just glad my friend mentioned the cartoon back on Earth, or we would have never would have meet. Hmmm, what about-" Luna quickly interrupted, "Out of the question, we can't just go and bring somepony here."

I then asked, "Come on, lets just give him one chance, I already know he likes Fluttershy." She looked at me surprised, "THE Fluttershy from Ponyville, the Element of Kindness?" I replied, "Yes, that's her, I know they both like looking after animals, why not give it a try, if it doesn't work out, we could always send him back. I know, that he would never harm her." She took a deep breath and replied, "Okay, but we most not be seen, back on Earth." I replied, "I know the perfect place he goes to, where nopony else goes."

As the night went on a little longer, I asked, while we were both still looking at the stars, "By the way, do you name the stars?" She replied, "I named a few unique ones, why?" I replied, while pointing at a bright one, that one reminds me of the one I wished on, "I'm just thinking, that I name that one, Luminous." She then asked, while surprised, "Why?" I answered, "It reminds me of that star I made that wish on." She moved a hoof to her face and thought, then replied, happily "I like it…"

**Nightfall's POV (Dragon Form) - Day 14**

When the second week, was nearing an end, I had managed overcome my fears of heights, but not entirely. I leant some spells, read little history, stayed up late with Luna and I helped her with her shift with watching the night. On that night, I thought about bringing my best friend here, to meet the mare he loves too, so that's when I asked Luna that this may be the best chance to do it…

* * *

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form) - Present Day**

After fifteen minutes had passed, I thought heard foothoofs, coming from my room, and then heard Luna call, "Nightfall?" I replied, while walking back into my room, "I'm coming Luna."

Luna then said, while sitting near my bed, "There thou are, by the way, my sister has already told me what has happened today, with the changeling and the Hydra. Sounds like it as been a rough day." I sat down at side of her, then replied, "Yes, Hope got a little worried, that lead me and the Element Wielders to look for him, in the Everfree Forest."

Luna then said, while looking a little worried, "Sorry, if I had thou worried last night, I was scared that I was going to turn into Nightmare Moon again. But my sister came to my room and told me, that love isn't anything to be afraid of."

I then said, while I put my right hoof on her back, "I admit, I was scared too. I mean, when I used to watch the cartoon back on Earth, I always like seeing you. When you are actually with that pony, it is harder to admit that you love them, but you didn't really know me two weeks ago. But I know, that you and I are close now."

She looked at me with a smile, getting a little close to tears. After a moment, she jumped at me and hugged me, then she said, while I hugged her back, "I love thou, Nightfall." At that moment, I just felt so happy, happier than I could ever have been. I quickly replied, getting to the verge of tears too, "I love you too, Luna."

At that point on, Luna stopped with me in my room, for the rest of the night. Not long, before we both fell asleep, which was near 3:00am, we both shared a loving kiss. I never had a marefriend before, so that was my first ever kiss. I was just so happy, that it was with Luna. When we both fell asleep, in each others hoofs, we cuddled with each other in the same bed as sleep took us…

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, I been working on it all week, with thinking and writing it. It has been difficult, but I think we done good. Reviews are always appreciated, even if they are good or bad. If anypony is wondering about Hope, he will be back in the next chapter. :)**


	16. Chapter 16 - Not a Good Start

**Review Replies:**

**To (Josh): I have left a note at the end of this chapter, about your question.**

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to post this chapter, me and my friend have been working on it, but it has been a difficult one to write. Just to let everypony know, I made some small adjustments to the last chapter, to give it a bit more feel. I hope nopony minds. The story is still the same, so no need to worry about it. Here's the next chapter, Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 16: Not a Good Start

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

As I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I could see, was my Princess of the Night, breathing quietly on my chest, asleep, while she is still cuddled up to me, nice and warm, from last night. I smiled down at her and thought, 'She's the most beautiful mare in the world'.

Carefully I turned my head around towards the window, making sure I don't wake her and noticed that the Sun as risen. Luna must have woken up during the night, while I was asleep and lowered the Moon, so her sister can rise the Sun.

It looks like it was around 9:00am by noticing the location of the Sun, so I got myself comfortable and quickly fell back asleep, until dinner…

**Hope's POV - Earlier That Morning**

Rage, that is all that could feel at this moment. I just got hoofed in the face, by that fucking changeling, which caused my nose to bleed partly. I quickly retaliated, with punching it back in it's own face. This caused it's own nose to bleed, green, with some of my purple sparks, flying off too.

The changeling then quickly fired a green burst of magic, which I barely manage to dodge in time. After dodging the shot, I quickly dashed at it, while it did the same at me.

At this moment, we were rapidly punching and hoofing at each other like crazy, covering each other in bruises. It hissed at me and I roared back at it, as we tried to do as many blows to each other, as possible.

* * *

This all started when I woken up. When I awoke, my vision was a blare, for a moment. After rubbing my eyes, with my claws, I noticed that I was in a hospital ward, with a bandage on my chest. I quickly started to worry if Fluttershy was okay, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Suddenly, I noticed that Rainbow Dash was asleep in her bed, at the right side of mine, covered with bandages on her back. Then after bringing myself up, I looked forward across the ward and there I saw it, in bed awake, while it's sat up. It's bandages are on the floor at side of it's bed. It didn't look like it was hardly injured at all, but it did show signs of recent bleeding.

It looked like it was waiting for somepony, to explain to it, what it was doing here. Anyway, when it noticed me looking at it, it smirked at me with a look like, 'thanks for the juice'. I instantly realised, that it has been feeding of my make-out dream, with Fluttershy, which made me grit my teeth back at it.

It then commented at me, with a male voice, "Thanks for the snack, fur ball." After hearing those words, I felt the flood gates of my anger exploding, as I instantly jumped out of bed, with it jumping out of it's own, as we had an urge to destroy each other…

* * *

Back to where we were. As I was trying to knock that thing down, I didn't notice that Twilight had just come in. She suddenly grabbed me with her magic, again, that forcefully polled me away. Multiple doctors and nurses had also just arrived, as they managed to pin the changeling to the ground.

We both then just stared at each other, while breathing heavily from exhaustion for a moment, with bruises covering both of us. Mine was hard to see, with having a fur coat, but I could tell the changeling's bruises by having dark green marks on it's skin.

As we both calmed down, Twilight shouted out, annoyed, while still holding me, "Okay, who started this?!"

Before I could say anything, we all heard a groan of pain, coming from Rainbow Dash, as she just woken up, from hearing the commotion. As she polled herself up, she grit her teeth, in pain and asked, after opening her eyes, while becoming aware of her surroundings, "What? What the hay is going on?" I replied, annoyed partly, "Nothing, just the changelings up to their old tricks again."

Twilight than asked me, seriously, while still holding me, "Okay, now explain to us, what happened?" I replied, "That thing, polled a disgusting smirk at me and said-" I hesitated, until Twilight said, "Go on." I finished, while speaking nervously, "'Thanks for the snack, fur ball'. In other words… It was… It was commenting on my 'personal dream'."

Twilight blushed for a moment, after realising what I meant. I then asked her, politely, "By the way, can you put me down now, please? I don't like being grabbed with magic."

After taking a deep breath and recovering from her blush, she lowered me to the ground and said, with disappointment, "This hasn't been a good start…" I then asked her, curiously, while rubbing my arm, "What do you mean?" She replied, "Princess Celestia, sent me a letter this morning, saying, that we have to make friends and develop an understanding with the changeling."

Suddenly I was lost for words, as I felt like somepony had just hit me on the head, hard. I couldn't believe what I just heard. As I managed to speak, me and the changeling shouted out in sync, "WHAT?!" Twilight replied, "That's what I said after reading that letter, this morning. I kind of woke Trixie up, by accident too."

One of the doctors then finally spoke, seriously, to me and the changeling, "Anyway, if we have another scene like that, then we have to put you two in separate rooms. Do I make myself clear?" I replied, without a care, "Yes, what ever." The doctor then asked the changeling, while it's still pinned to the ground, "Do I make myself clear?" The changeling replied, "Does it look like, we give a hole?"

The doctor, considered it with a yes. Then they all got off the top of the changeling, allowing it to stand and rub it's bruises. One of the doctors, give us both a tissue, to clean ourselves up and our noses.

After the doctors and nurses had left, I looked at Twilight. There, right behind her, I could see Fluttershy walking down the corridor. As I stood in view, for her to see me, she flew to me with an unbelievable high speed and hugged me, successfully knocking me down on my back, with her on top of me. I noticed that Rainbow's jaw dropped, like she just beaten her fastest record.

Fluttershy then passionately kissed me, on the lips, for real this time. Causing me to open my jaw wide open, with an expression of 'what the', allowing her to give me a full mouth kiss.

This caused the other two mares to say, like if a colt or filly had just been born, "Awwwwwwwww…" The changeling just stood there and shook it's shoulders like, what ever.

After the kiss, Fluttershy quickly got of me and said, while we stood back up, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I was… I was just so glad you're alright." I replied, happily, "It's okay, I was worried about you too." We both then smiled at each other and then Fluttershy hugged me again, while standing on two hoofs as I hugged her back.

When we finished the hug, which lasted nearly a minute, Twilight asked the changeling, "So, err, do you want to rest on the bed for a bit, until our friends arrive?" The changeling replied, rudely, "Does it look like, I have a choice with you ponies?" We all then just stared at it, with a look of dislike.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was fun to read. By the way, I have decided to add a small note section on my profile page, to let our readers know our progress on the upcoming chapters. New chapters should normally take a few days, but hopefully not a week.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Shaping Future Events

**Review Replies:**

**To (High Roller): My friend came up with the idea for the wolf, it's abilities and his name, but I came up with the name for it's species. We tried to think of something unique.**

**A/N: Okay, first thing. I'm sorry we took a while to post this chapter. I don't know why, but it has been the most difficult to think and write. But the delay has given us time to think of more ideas for future chapters. Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17: Shaping Future Events

**Hope's POV**

After five minutes of laying on the bed, with Fluttershy sat at my side, Twilight got up and walked to the changeling, who was also laid down on a bed, staring at the ceiling, with his hoofs crossed behind his head.

While watching her walk to him, I started to notice that the changeling looks a lot bigger than the ones seen in the Canterlot wedding episode, but I guess it is just me.

When Twilight was close enough, she asked him, curiously, "Err, how quick do your wounds take to heal, Mr-rrr?" He replied, after taking a deep breath and without bothering to look at her, "Cocoon."

Twilight replied, confused, "Eh?" He replied back, "My name, my name is Cocoon. We heal rapidly, when there is love in the air." Twilight replied back, "I see…"

Fluttershy then said to me, happily, "By the way, I got some good news. That chicken that wondered off the other day, has come back." I wasn't too interested in the chicken, but I replied, "That's good news."

The changeling commented, "It's just a dumb chicken, pegasus." Fluttershy then instantly flew to him and replied, angrily, with her famous stare, while hovering close to his face, "How dare you!" Before she could carry on, Rainbow shouted out, suddenly realising something, "Tank?!"

We all suddenly stared at her. It took me a few seconds to understand what she meant. Fluttershy then said, while still hovering above the changeling, calmly, "Don't worry, I picked him up last night, so I can look after him for you, while you're recovering. Actually, I brought him here with me to visit you."

In a moment, I thought I could hear some propellers for a second. Then suddenly, I realised that there is an accident waiting to happen, as Rainbow's pet turtle came flying into the ward, with a propeller attached to it's shell by a belt.

Rainbow smiled with joy and said, "Tank, I'm so glad your okay." As the turtle flew in front of her bed, he slowly saluted and smiled at her.

The changeling then shouted out, in shock, "What in the love, is THAT?!" Rainbow replied, happily, clearly not taking notice of his expression, "My pet, Tank."

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

As I awoke once again, I could see Luna was still asleep, while cuddled up to my chest still. I carefully turned my head towards the window and noticed it was about dinner time, by noticing the Sun's location.

So I then slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake her and covering her back up with the blanket. Before I left my room, I started wondering, 'Would she be fine in my bed, for the time being?' I thought for a moment, 'I let her sister know where she is, so nopony is worried.'

I then walked to the dinner hall. There, her sister and her guards were just having lunch.

As Celestia just finished taking a drink of her tea, I told her, "Just to let you know, so nopony worries, your sister is currently asleep, in my bed."

After me saying those last words, we all stared at one of the guards, who had instantly just sprayed out his apple juice, from his mouth, in the opposite direction of the table, by shock I imagine. After a moment, he said, quite terrified, "I apologise, your highness. I… I was surprised for a moment there… It won't happen again."

Celestia give him a glare, that could easily make you flinch in fear, but she just took a deep breath and dropped it. Then she looked back at me, then said, naturally, "I would like to have a talk with you and my sister, later tonight, about… You're relationship."

I could easily tell that she was concerned about her sister, so I replied, naturally, without sounding worried, "No problem."

Not long, after finishing our meals, Shining Armour came in. He walked up to the large dinner table, with a look of concern and said, "Celestia, can I speak with you for a moment?" I had an idea what he was going to talk about, so did Celestia by the looks of it. She replied, "Is it about that changeling?"

Shining replied back, trying to prove a point, "I… I don't think this is a good idea. I mean… They attacked Canterlot…" He started to get serious and annoyed, "Their queen disguised herself as my wife, who also had me under her control, during our wedding!"

Celestia replied, trying to stay calm, "I understand how you feel about this, but if we can prevent another disaster and prevent what happened with you and Princess Cadence, isn't it worth a try?"

Shining didn't look happy with the answer, so before he left, he said, "Fine, but don't blame me later, because I won't take responsibility for what happens. Also, they better not try anything funny with my sister." After those last words, he left and closed the door behind him with magic, without turning back.

I took a deep breath and said to Celestia, "Do you think, he will be alright?" She replied, while getting up and getting ready for duty, "He will be fine, he's just concerned about us and for Canterlot's safety." I also got up, then we walked out of the dinner hall, after the guards opened the doors for us.

As we walked down the corridors, she carried on with her speech, "That's why, I want you, Hope, Twilight and her friends to try and come to an understanding, with the changelings." I replied, "This is a big responsibility you're giving me, I mean, this could effect the very future of ponies and changelings, all together. Are you sure about this?"

She replied, "Yes... Remember, back on Earth, our show is about understanding the magic of friendship. I can sense a bit of doubt in you, that's why instead of studying in the library, I want you and your friends to find an understanding with the changelings."

Just when she was about to enter the throne room, I said, "Okay, I do what I can. I just hope that Hope and that changeling are getting along. If I recall, Hope didn't like what they did in Canterlot too. I head back to Ponyville now and see how things are progressing." She replied, "I'm counting on you all and remember, sometimes it's easier to accept somepony for who they are, then to try and understand them."

After that, she entered the room and closed the doors behind her. I meanwhile, took flight to Ponyville hospital.

As I arrived, I entered the ward that we were in last night. I looked around and I could only see Dash sat up in bed, reading a book, 'Darling Do' I presume.

I came near her bed and said, "How are you, Rainbow?" She looked at me and replied, after lowering her book while not bothering to hide it, smiling, "Hi Night, not good, but I would have been worse, if it wasn't for you, Hope and the girls."

I replied, "I'm just glad your okay, but that was a nasty injury ya got. Anyway, I guess Hope and that changeling have recovered and left this morning then?" She replied, "Twilight allowed Cocoon to stay with her, even after those two guys had a fight with each other." I thought, 'It could have been worse.'

She carried on, "As for Hope, he's gone shopping with Fluttershy." I then thought for a moment, if Celestia has already informed Twilight or not, so I asked, "I see. By the way, has Twilight got a message from Princess Celestia about Cocoon?"

Rainbow replied, "Yes, everypony has already visited today and she has told everypony about it." I then thought, 'Now there are two unicorns, a dragon and now a changeling living in the library. Where does Twilight get all the beds…?'

**A/N: I admit, it took a while for us to come up with a name for the changeling. But we think it works well. Anyway, let us know, how we are doing in a review. I try and get the next chapter started as a way of apologising for the long wait.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Tea and Understanding

**Review Replies:**

**To (High Roller): The behaviour and personality of Hope, is based from my friend's ideas.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965) Thanks for your support. It has boosted our confidence. I try checking out some more of your fanfics when I get time.**

**To (Guest) Pinkie Pie, for both of them I guess. Thank you for the comment. By the way, you can put any name you want instead of having "Guest" as your name. Unless you want to be anonymous.**

**A/N: Sorry it took too long to update. We needed a little break, to avoid rushing and messing up the story later.**

**Just a little warning, there is a little bit of strong content in this chapter later, so be prepared for it. I hope nopony takes it TOO seriously.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 18: Tea and Understanding

**Hope's POV**

After me and Fluttershy had left the hospital with Tank, about fifteen minutes ago, we headed to Ponyville town to do some shopping, again. It was SO boring, that I just wanted to go home. She took me here, there and everywhere, but I tried my best not to complain.

After a moment, she noticed that I was not happy, so she asked in concern, "Are you alright Hope? If you don't mind me asking, you're not planning to run away again, are you?" I replied, "No, I'm just so bored with shopping. And besides, if I try to run off again, you could use the stare on me." I didn't know how powerful it was, to be in front of her for real with it, but I take my chances.

She smiled after hearing my words, so I brought her into a hug and said, "I am never going to leave your side again." She replied, "Honest?" I could sense some doubt in her, so I replied, "I 'Pinkie Promise.'"

Suddenly, we broke the hug, as we noticed that Pinkie Pie was slowly moving her head upwards out of a plant jar, near one of the shops, with the plant on her head and her eyes giving a creepy serious-like spying look at us.

After a few seconds, she slowly lowered her head back into the jar, that left me and Shy creeped out. Well, it almost made me laugh to be honest.

I then noticed Tank about to fly off, by accident. As I managed to stop him, Fluttershy called out, "Err, Pinkie?" Pinkie quickly jumped out of the jar, with the plant landing back inside. Then she shouted out, while bouncing excitedly, "Fluttershy, Fluttershy, are you two on a date?"

The question took us both by surprise. As me and Shy looked at each other, we partly blushed. It looked like Shy wasn't sure how to handle the situation, so I replied, "No we just shopping. Were you following us?"

Pinkie replied, waving a hoof, "What? No, I was just going for a cup of tea at the Cakes. You both want to come?" I thought, 'Sure you were.'

I replied, "Sounds good-" Fluttershy quickly shouted out, "No. We must get the goods. I only got half of them yesterday."

I moaned, "Awww, come on, just for ten minutes? I'm a little thirsty." Shy replied, calmer, "Well, I'm feeling a little thirsty too. I guess it's okay, but just for ten minutes." I replied, "Yay." Pinkie then shouted out, "Oh goody, this will be a blast." I thought, 'She's got a party planned…' I then turned off Tank's propeller and carried him, while walking with the mares.

Later on, as we arrived at the Cakes. Me and Shy sat at a table, facing each other near a window, with Pinkie sat at the side of Shy and Tank resting in his shell at side of me. Pinkie paid for the tea for us, which she didn't mind doing.

Shy said, "Thank you Pinkie." I also said, "Thanks Pinkie." She replied, "No problem, I knew you were not carried away with parties, so I thought, this will make up for it." I thought, 'That is something, I no longer have to worry about. I can rest knowing'

We were silent for a moment, holding our tea and taking a little drink as time went on. I was surprised that Pinkie was quiet, she is not one to be 'this' quiet.

Before I could break the silence, Shy asked, "So Hope, err, what did you used to do, back where you came from?" I replied, "Well, I helped look after the critters, like you. And sometimes, I do some art. My sketch book is back on my world through." Of course, I didn't tell her that I had a sketch of her.

Pinkie then said, while leaning over the table, "Looks like you both have a lot in common." I quickly replied, "Wait, Fluttershy does art too?" Shy replied, "No, only unicorns can create great art." I replied, "I see…"

I then asked, "So, have you girls have any plans for the future?" Shy replied, while in thought and bringing a hoof to her chin, "Well, actually-" Pinkie finished, bouncing excitedly, "We got a trip to the beach tomorrow, can you believe it?" Fluttershy replied, seriously, "But Pinkie, Rainbow Dash is in hospital, we can't go without her." Pinkie replied, sadly and understandingly, "Awww… But I'm sure we can wait, until Rainbow Dash recovers."

I thought for a moment, 'I didn't know anypony goes to the beach, in Equestria. This is going to be interesting and worrying. I guess this trip could help me relax and get used to living here.'

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

After spending about ten minutes with Rainbow, I left the hospital and walked to Ponyville Library, where Twilight would be. While walking, I thought, 'Did Rainbow call me… Night?… I guess that nickname does sound good.'

As I arrived, I could see Rarity just getting ready to leave. She spoke out loud, after she closed the door with her magic, not knowing I'm nearby, "*Deep breath*, that thing, is just SO rude."

I asked, before she noticed me, "Is everything okay?" She turns to my direction and replied, looking glad to get away, "I'm fine thanks dear, just heading back to my boutique. I got some orders to catch up on, since I didn't have time after yesterday." I replied back, "No problem, I'm just going to help Twilight out for a while. I see ya soon." She smiled and then left.

I meanwhile, took a deep breath. Then knocked on the door and waited…

After a moment, the door opened to reveal Cocoon himself. I was quite surprised that his wounds have healed already, but he looked like he had a few new bruises. Looks like him and Hope had quite a good fight with each other, earlier.

He spoke first, rudely, "Yes?" I wasn't bothered the way he spoke, I replied, "Your Cocoon right? I helped by carrying you to the hospital last night." He replied back, "Looks like the rainbow one, has told you about me." We then heard Twilight call, "Who is it Cocoon?"

I could see her behind Cocoon, walking to the door, while holding four drinks of orange, with her magic. She saw it was me, "Hey Nightfall, you come to join our conversation?" I replied, "That's what I'm here for." Twilight replied, "Come in."

I walked through the door and past the changeling, then asked Twilight, "How are things going?" She replied, "Great, I don't have any books on changelings, so Cocoon has offered some assistance in helping me writing one, about his species." Cocoon then closed the door behind me, with his hoof.

I asked Twilight, "How's Trixie doing?" Spike said, while he was just coming down the stairs, "She's okay, but I don't think she will be well enough, until tomorrow, Twi-" As Spike came into view, he looked quite surprised seeing me, "Oh, hi Nightfall." I replied, "Hey Spike."

Twilight asked me, "Do you want a drink?" I replied, "Orange would be nice, please."

She give Spike two of the drinks and asked, "Could you give one to Trixie please?" Spike replied, while walking back up stairs, "Sure." She gives one to the changeling, who grabbed the glass, with a green magic aura. He didn't even bother to thank her.

As Twilight walked into the kitchen, I asked Cocoon, trying to start a conversation, "What were you doing in the Everfree Forest?" He shivered for a moment, like something has frightened him. Maybe it's because of the Hydra, from yesterday.

He then replied, after trying to hide his show of fear, "You know… You're the first one who asked me that, so far. And for my answer, 'I'm not telling you.'" I replied, "Okay, no problem…" He replied back, confused, like he was expecting me to say why, "Eh?" I replied, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He then showed a grin, "Looks like you and I, are going to get on just well."

After a moment, Spike came back down stairs with his drink and Twilight came in shortly after, with my drink and hers. As she levitated the glass to me, I took control of it with my magic and then said, "Thanks Twilight."

Twilight then said, while grabbing a some blank paper and a feather quill with her magic, "Okay, lets start."

While we sat in the middle of the room, on the floor, I asked before we were about to start, after putting our glass drinks down, "Where is everypony else? I know Rarity had just left to catch up on her work at her Boutique. And Fluttershy is with Hope."

Then the one thing that wasn't expected to be heard, in a kids show, was said out loud. Cocoon, snickered, while licking his lips, "He would be probably, be banging her right now."

This totally caught me of guard, as I raised a hoof to my head and trying not to laugh. Twilight, however, tried to hide herself from embarrassment, blushing red behind the paper she was holding and dropping the quill.

Spike shouted out, while almost getting angry, "Hope is going to hurt Fluttershy!?"

I then put my hoof, that I was on my head, to my mouth, trying to cover my laugh, which I knew was wrong to laugh at. Cocoon just snickered with a tiny giggle and then replied, "Something like that."

Twilight moved the papers away from her face, then shouted out loud, angrily, "ENOUGH! Spike is still a baby dragon! And, if you don't mind, can you please keep your comments to yourself, Cocoon!?"

Cocoon replied, trying not to laugh, "Sure… Love." Twilight replied with an angry moan, while I managed to hold back from laughing.

Spike then asked, "What is he talking about, Twilight?" I replied, after removing my hoof from my mouth, "Don't worry Spike, she will be fine." He replied, "Eh?" Twilight replied, after calming down, "Don't worry about it, Spike. Just forget about it."

Twilight then replied back to my question earlier, after trying to forget what was just said, while calming down after taking a deep breath, "Anyway, Pinkie isn't into this sort of thing, so she's gone to the Cakes for a drink. And Applejack had to fill an order, for some Apple Family Cider." I replied, "I see…"

After Twilight picked up the paper and feather quill again, she immediately wrote, while speaking, "Okay, changelings… Changelings are known to rapidly heal, when there is love in the air. Okay, what else?"

Then the thought just came to me, I couldn't believe I didn't notice this earlier, that his eyes were completely formed, like their Queen, Chrysalis. So I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, but your eyes are different from normal changelings, than those that I have seen?" He replied, "That's because I'm a fully grown changeling." Twilight replied, while focusing on writing on the paper, "Changelings eyes are formed… When they fully grown…"

Spike then came up with a question, "Err can you change into almost anything you want, err Cocoon?" He replied, "Only ponies that are nearly equal size, of course we can morph into their appearance, even if they are a little bigger or smaller." Twilight replied, after a moment, "Okay got that."

Cocoon then said, "Let me ask you ponies a question?" Twilight replied, in curiosity, while lowering her paper and quill, "Sure." He then asked, looking serious, "What do you ponies want?"

Us three looked at each other confused, until Twilight responded, happily, "Well I… I want to be Celestia's best student." He replied, not being happy with the answer, "No, I mean, what do 'all' you ponies want?" Twilight wasn't sure what he was getting at and Spike was totally confused. I then replied, after wondering, "Don't we all just want to be happy?" Cocoon replied, looking neither happy or sad, "I guess, that answers my question."

**A/N: I can't believe it took over a month to write this chapter. Well to be honest, the first three chapters took three months to do funny enough, because of planning the plot of the story out with my friend. Before the chapters started being posted weekly… Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Especially if it's good, bad or any errors found. Or if you like to express what you think of the story so far. :)**

**Also, I would like to thank everypony that has followed and favourite our fanfic so far. And for everypony that has been reading our fanfic. I didn't think this story would do this well. We are going to write this story to the end, so don't worry if we don't update in a while. I have already got the next chapter planned, so it shouldn't take as long as this one to write.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Surge of Emotions, Luna's

**Review Replies:**

**To (Soulhavok): Thank you, I make sure to keep writing this story to the end. :)**

**To (frostfang101): Thank you and also thanks again for the advice, I could have risked messing up the story back then, but I make sure to be careful on any possible mistakes. By the way, how's your fanfic coming along? :)**

**To (Lankore): Thanks a lot for your review. About the length of time it takes to write. Me and my friend are not really experts when it comes to writing and normally we just write down notes for ideas as time goes by, then we build it into a chapter. I rapidly proofread as I'm no expert when it comes to grammar, such as the use commas. But I try my best. We do try to get at least a chapter up each week, but because the story is getting quite long, it just a little more difficult now. Thanks again for ya review. :)**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): I thought ya (may) like that little joke on the last chapter with him. ^_^**

**A/N: Hey everypony, got another chapter for ya all, 'actually it's a big one.' Just over the average size of 2 or 3 chapters again. I had a bit of fun writing it and it really touched me at a later part, I'm sure you will all enjoy it.**

**Just to let you all know, Hope won't be in this long chapter, my friend's PC has broke. So sending notes to each other had become limited and we are a little low on ideas for Hope POV. But I try and give Hope a long good chapter on the next one. As me and my friend may have something fun planned on it.**

**Also note, I have tried to use some new words that I hardly use, just to keep the story interesting, so if there is anything wrong, don't be afraid to tell me. I may edit some chapters to fix some tiny spelling errors especial 'Cadence' should be 'Cadance'**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: Surge of Emotions, Luna's Lament

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

After being with Twilight for a few hours, I noticed outside the window, that the night was just round the corner. So I decided that it was the best time to head back to Canterlot, as I realised that Celestia wanted to have a talk with me and her sister. Me, Twilight, Cocoon and of course Spike, had made some real progress today, not a lot, but we made a good start.

That question what Cocoon asked us earlier today, about 'what we all want', came to my mind a few times. The answer I replied, must have some connection on what he wanted. Maybe, just like their queen wanted during the Canterlot invasion, to help feed her people on love to survive, but didn't care about the ponies regardless. But perhaps, he just wanted what was best for all of us, for both ponies and changelings together. But I only kept this thought to myself for the time being, as it could be a trap, but of course I can't come to conclusions.

Anyway, as soon as I was outside, Twilight said happily, as she stood at the front door to the library, with Cocoon standing beside her, "Thanks for all your help Nightfall. I really appreciate it."

I replied, "I'm glad to help out, I'll be back tomorrow. Rest well everypony." I then spread my wings and quickly took flight back to Canterlot.

As I arrived back to have tea with the sisters, I realised that it has been a few nights since I had a meal with Luna, I kind of missed it.

The tea is good, as we were having tomato soup with a bit of bread. It was quite quiet most of the time, but it was nice and peaceful.

After eating half of our meals, I realised that Shining Armour and Cadance wasn't here yet, so I asked, "Is Shining Armour and Cadance not coming for tea?" Luna replied, "They had to return to the Crystal Empire to sort out some business." I replied, "Crystal… Empire…?"

Celestia then said, "That's right, during your first week here in Equestria, while you were working on your studies. Twilight was given a special test, to protect the Crystal Empire and the future, of the world of Equestria, from a unicorn who's heart was full of fear and hatred, by the name King Sombra. In the end, she ultimately succeeded in stopping him with her friends, and passing her test."

It took me a moment to get everything she said, but, there is one thing I wasn't sure about, so I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what was the test really for?" She replied, "That is only for me and my sister to know at the current time. All shall be revealed later for 'when she's ready.'" I knew it would be rude of me to ask, what she had planned for Twilight. But, I know she knows what Twilight is capable of, and also she will make sure she will be fine anyway…

A few minutes later, as we were finishing our meals, I noticed Luna, were having quick glances at me, now and then, giving me a loving smile, as I did the same back to her. Just seeing each other, just made our night great.

As we just about finished, Celestia asked, "Sister, may I have a private talk with you both, in half-hour?" Luna replied, curiously, "What is this about my sister?" Celestia paused for a moment, not sure on how to reply.

So I answered for her, "She's just concerned about our… Relationship, Luna." Luna then asked her sister, getting a little annoyed, "Sister… I ask again. What is this about?"

She replied, being calm as possible, "Please little sister, just bear with me till then." Luna replied, "Very well then." In a moment, her big sister had left to lower the Sun.

Now I started to worry about the sisters falling out, so I tried to help calm the situation down, "I think your sister is just being protective of you." She replied, after finishing her drink and taking a deep breath, "I know, but, it's more than that, that I'm thinking about."

As me and Luna left the table, she said, while we began our walk down the corridors, to our usual balcony, where she raises her Moon, "Come, she will be lowing the Sun soon."

As we arrived at the balcony, Luna did her thing. It wasn't long since her sister had lowered the Sun, which was just a few seconds ago. Luna levitated herself into the air while raising her front hoofs, while her horn glowed with a brilliant dark-blue aura. She then closed her eyes, and there, over the horizon, the Moon was slowly welcomed into the night sky, with the stars following behind it. She then lowered herself back down after she was finished.

She took a moment to catch her breath from exhaustion. I was concerned about her, so I put my wing round her, then she said, "I don't know how my sister managed to lower and raise, both Sun and Moon, when I wasn't around. It can be quite hard work, by one self." I wasn't sure how to reply, but, "I guess, after a while, you just get used to it like a daily routine." She replied, after regaining her strength, "It takes more energy out of thou than thou think."

I then asked, "Fancy having a rest in the gardens for the time being?" She replied, looking like she needed a rest, "Why not…?"

After resting on the grass quietly for about, which I guess it had been, thirty minutes. She looked like she had fallen asleep from resting comfortably, so I quietly called her name and nudged her gently, until she awoke, "Come on, lets she what she wants." We both then got up and flew to the balcony with the quickest route to our destination.

As we walked through the corridors, with me walking on her left side, we noticed that the guards were just changing their shifts. Some corridors we walked by had no lights, only the gentle glow of the Moon from outside lighting our path with a gentle light-blue. I could tell that there was something troubling her, but I just thought I keep quiet, as I didn't want to upset her.

When we arrived, which was obvious were Celestia wanted us to chat, the throne room itself. With our magic, I opened the left door as Luna opened the right one, to the room where her sister was waiting. There, she was stood in the middle of the room, waiting for us.

As soon as we entered, Luna spoke first, after her sister closed the doors behind us, keeping her cool, "Right, what is this about my sister?" She replied, "After watching how things have progressed over these near three weeks. I…" Celestia paused, so Luna asked, "Yes, sister?" She replied, "I want you two to slow down, just a little, with your relationship."

(HORIZONTAL ROW)

Two Night Guards were standing guard, just outside the room were we were in, not knowing what they were about to expect on this nightshift.

As the guards stood their grounds, when it wasn't long since they started their nightshift not long ago, a loud echo suddenly came bursting through the doors from the throne room itself, successfully knocking them on their sides opposite away from each other almost unconscious, with shock, as they heard Luna roar out, "WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Causing most of the corridors to shake with a bit of dust falling down on the guard's heads, well helmets.

The guards just burly managed to stand back up to their hoofs with a wall as a support for them, after about fifteen seconds later, as this was one of the worst 'Royal Canterlot Voice' they may have ever experienced. Or probably the worse of them all so far.

They were very wise knowing not to go in and check on us as they returned back to their positions, partly shacking in fear and gaining their balance from shock.

(HORIZONTAL ROW)

Back inside the room itself, I was holding my ears tightly while partly on the floor trying to endure Luna's anger. I was partly worried about any of the windows from being shattered from her temper, but just for a guess, they must have been made to withstand such punishment. Celestia meanwhile, was covering her face with her left wing, after taking a step back, blocking the sound-waves of her sister's powerful voice.

When the distortion and the shaking subsided, I removed my hoofs from my ears, as her sister removed her wing from her face, like she had experienced it before and replied calmly, trying to keep the situation under control, "Sister… The 'Royal Canterlot Voice'."

Luna replied while shouting, but not in her 'Royal Canterlot Voice', "I'm more worried about our relationship! Do thou have any idea, what it must have been like! On the Moon! Alone! Nothing to do, but sleep, for one-thousand years?! It was no different back one-thousand years ago, as I brought the night and no pony to see my hard work as they slept through it!?" Luna started to show tears of her sadness, as she let out all her fury at her big sister. Her sister tried not to show sadness, on what her little sister had been through her life. This was one of the reasons why I cared for her so much, because of what she's gone through.

Celestia replied, trying to hide her sorrow on her little sister's feelings, but slowly getting upset, "I cannot imagine how you must have felt all these years, little sister. But I tried my best to be there for you, and tried to be there to help you through like a big sister would do, for her little sibling. Every day I raised your Moon with my Sun, that made my work even harder, since your banishment. I couldn't help think on how I could have saved you, from your suffering each night when you were gone."

Luna then replied, trying to target her sister's guilt, "Yes!… I'm sure thou must have felt lots of emotions. Like thou 'must have' got laid a thousand times, with our guards since my banishment. I wouldn't be surprised if thou had a list of each stallion thou had sex with, while I laid lonely on the dust with nothing! NOTHING!" As I looked at her older sister's face, I could tell that this was true. But I knew the co-ruler of Equestria needed some pleasure in her life, but… Where did that leave her little sister? But I knew better to keep my mouth shout in this situation.

Her older sister replied, having great difficulty trying to keep a straight face, as it was increasingly building up with sorrow, "Sister, they… They meant nothing to me, it was just sex… Pleasure without any heartfelt feelings in it…" Celestia was starting to let loose a little anger in her voice, "You have no idea, what it was like during your exile… You have no idea, what it was like to raise both Sun and Moon! And the guilt that haunt me all those years, thinking what I could have done to prevent you from drowning in your despair!" After those last words, Celestia let loose a small tear."

Luna had reached her limit, as she shouted out with a strong heartfelt cry, with tears flowing down her face, "TIA!" Then she stormed out of the room, with the doors slamming wide open, by a powerful wave of her magic aura. I instantly give chase to her as called out her name, "Luna!?", without bothering to take a glance at her big sister on her reaction. This conversation had 'really touched me in the heart', all I wanted at this moment and nothing more, was to comfort Luna. She had suffered enough, that it almost made me want to cry.

As she ran through the corridors with tears flowing off her cheeks, I ran as fast as I could to try and keep up with her, with her ultimately taking flight through the corridors until she left from the nearest balcony. I knew it was going to be a tough challenge, to keep up with the heart-broken mare, but I made sure nothing would stop me from following her as I took flight right behind her…

Through the night sky, I flew with all my might to try and keep up. I kept my eyes fixed on her at all times making sure not to lose her, as she kept getting further and further away as minutes through by. I tried calling her three times, I think she heard me, but she wouldn't slow down.

Our stamina was increasingly draining our speed, from the exhaustion that was building up in us. After about fifteen minutes, we came past Ponyville, just currently heading through the Everfree Forest. The moonlight helped kept her visible, as I had an idea where she was now going. The Ancient Castle of the Royal Pony Sisters, back where her sorrow took root, on the first two episodes that I'll never forget watching. The place, when I first started to feel for her, which was a little embarrassing at first back in the human world.

As Luna landed at the entrance to the old castle, I landed right behind her, after catching up, with the both of us panting rapidly. I called her name again, gently and caringly, "Luna…?"

She replied, very sadly, "Please leave me, Nightfall…" I replied, kindly, "I never leave you Luna, not even what has happened tonight… And, I don't really know my way back from here."

Luna didn't reply or look at me, as she just walked in, with her head low, through the front doors to the old castle. I followed behind her, but I didn't know what to say to her, as we walked through the old castle corridors, quietly, which had collected dust through the millennium.

It was my first time here. I really wanted to check this place out. So far, this castle was nowhere near as big as the one in Canterlot and the shape was easy to remember for directions. There were just a few stairs, but there was only one floor in the castle overall.

As we walked through the corridors, I thought she was going to the main hall where she battled Twilight and her friends, but how wrong I was. She stopped at an old half-opened door, which I kindly opened with my magic before she did.

She began walking in and said, as she started to get upset again, "Thank you…" Just seeing her like this really made me sad in the heart, no, made my heart ache.

Soon as I followed her in, the first thing I saw give this room's secrets away. With it being a big room with a large bed in the middle, with two cupboards, I presume that this room had not been touched or seen for a thousand years. There were no holes in the wall or ceiling, well except for a large window that had no glass. I knew what this room must be, so I asked, "Is, is this your old bedroom?"

The first thing she did was climb on the bed, rested on her stomach and then, she let loose the water-works. I instantly walked up to her, at the side of the bed and put my hoof on her back, gently rubbing her.

She quickly brought her head up, to face me. I could easily see the fur soaked near her eyes from all her sadness. I couldn't take it anymore, so I quickly got on her old bed with her and brought her into a hug, with her head leaning on my chest to lay on. I gently stroke her mane back, put my hoofs round her back, then brought my wings out to warp round her, to help her get comfortable. She didn't reject as she sobbed into my chest, with her hoofs warped round me, with also my head close to hers, for a long while...

Thirty minutes must have passed now, I lost track of time, so I'm guessing it was 9 o'clock-ish. Luna had calm down and was looking a lot better to get it off her chest. While we were still in the room, she said, gently, after she brought her head up with a 'little' smile, "Thank you." I replied, "I'm glad you're a lot better. I'm sorry if I had upset you in anyway." She replied, "You didn't."

She moved her head back down on to my chest, so I thought I give her something to help cheer her up, "Luna." She brought her head back up and then, I give her a loving kiss, full on the lips. Her eyes open wide as she did not expect that coming. We both then closed our eyes and resumed our little session.

After a long good passionate kiss, she smiled at me as I did the same, then I said, "You know, that kiss we had last night really meant a lot to me. It was my first ever kiss with a marefriend… And girlfriend."

She then brought me into a hug and asked, "So, I was thy first, as I was with thou?" She then said, quite happily, while our heads were behind each other in the hug, "That makes me even more happy to be with thou, that I was thy first."

We broke the hug after long good minute. I then asked, "Do you fancy having a quick look around before we head back?" She replied, looking down, "There isn't anything here for me now and I don't think I'm ready to face my sister yet."

I then said, "I'm sure your sister knows just how you feel. I mean, I know she really cares about you. When you both meet for the first time after that thousand years, I never seen her more happy to just have her sister back. So I'm sure all those stallions meant nothing to her, but to her, you did." Luna paused for a moment and then whispered, while looking down, "Tia… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too… … … Little sister." We both then looked to the entrance to the room, there standing there unexpectedly as me and Luna look totally shocked, is where Celestia stood. I didn't even hear her or notice her outside. Her eyes looked like they had been filled with tears, as she probably been listening to us for a while.

Luna then shouted out, "Sister!? H-how long have thou been there?" She replied, as she walked in, trying to hide from being upset recently, "I been here not long since you both arrived. I am not repeating the mistake I did one-thousand years ago, performing my duty instead tending to my sister first."

She then sat on the floor in front of us, putting her full attention on Luna, "Sister, I'm very sorry for everything that has happened. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, when you needed me, all those years ago. Back at the castle earlier, I was only thinking about your happiness, but I see that your other-worldly stallion-friend cares more deeply for you than I can imagine. I would be happy for him to be with you, like I couldn't be."

Luna jumped of the bed and ran up to her sister… And… Unexpectedly, that caught me by surprise, she managed tackle her big sister on her back in a hug, "I'm sorry too big sister and thank thou… For trying to be there for me."

Just watching them having another joyful reunion, while I'm still sat on the bed, just put a smile on my face. In my mind, I went 'Awww' just like when the Element Wielders saw the Cakes kids for the first time.

When Luna was finished, she moved herself off her big sister, allowing her big sister to get back up. Celestia then said worriedly, "I have to return to Canterlot, to check on things, you come back when you are ready little sister. I'll always be there for you, when you need me."

Just before she walked out, Luna asked, "Can we… Can we fly back together sister, me, thou and Nightfall together? I missed flying by thy side." She replied, in her kind voice, "Let's go." Just before they left, I asked, "Don't go too fast, I could just barely keep up with Luna." The sisters giggled and then we began our flight back to Canterlot.

**A/N: Wow, I never thought this chapter would have got this long. I had to keep reading through it to spell check, to make sure it was correctly written and keep adding improvements each time. I really been looking forward to this chapter. I think I done well with it or I could say, my best chapter yet.**

**By way, in case you didn't know, I have added a notes section to my profile page on this site. I update it now and again about our progress mostly weekly. So if we don't update in a while and you want to know our progress, just check it out.**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome. I always read them, from everypony. Also welcome everypony who has recently started following. ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20 - Flower of Memories

**Review Replies:**

**To (dmr131313): Well I tried to make it emotional as possible. I mean Luna on the Moon by herself with nothing but dust, that is sad.**

**To (Guest) 1: Thank you, I tried my best to make this scene emotional as possible. I have been waiting for that scene for a few chapters now.**

**To (Guest) 2: If you mean about the wish he made, that brought them to Equestria, it will be much later. Or if you mean Luna's and Night's relationship, more will be revealed later. If ya mean about understanding changelings, he was in the hospital during Twilight explanation with the Element Wielders. But I don't think I may have explained that part properly.**

**A/N: I know I mentioned this chapter will be in Hope's POV, but Shy will be having a long POV for this chapter too.**

**WARNING: This chapter will contain a tiny clop/lemon/sexual content.**

**I thought a warning would be appropriate. I'm sure you all can handle it. What I don't get, why do some fanfic writers call it "lemon"? o_0**

**Well… anyway, enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 20: Flower of Memories

**Hope's POV - Earlier that Morning**

Earlier this morning as our tea conversation ended at the Cakes cafe, Pinkie polled out some plain paper out of nowhere, for me to use. She said "I was given this by mistake, instead of coloured paper, can you believe it? It isn't ideal for parties, so you can have it for your art, it is better to be used for something."

I just drank the last bit of tea, then I said, "Thank you Pinkie, really, I thought you were going to throw me a party."

I picked up Tank and we left our seats, Shy then said, "Thank you for buying us the drinks." As we were about to walk outside, Pinkie replied, "No problem, I got to get to work, the Cakes need me to foal-sit. Bye." Then she dashed back inside as she closed the door, then we went to finish the shopping and began our walk home.

As we nearly arrived back home nearly three o'clock that day, with me carrying Tank, I didn't want to get flirty with Shy but, I spotted a flower that reminds me of my mother back on Earth, when I was little. Back then she picked up a flower and put it in my hair. I was kind of embarrassed about it back then. Anyway, the flower I saw was a lavender colour, that matches Twilight's coat and it was bigger than the rest of the flowers here. So without Shy noticing while she was walking ahead, I couldn't resist quickly picking it up for her, while being careful with holding Tank.

When we arrived at the front door, she turned and looked at me, clearly noticing I was hiding something. I was holding Tank on my right shoulder and hiding the flower with my left paw behind my back. She asked "Hope, what are you hiding?" I replied "Close your eyes, I got something for you."

She did so without question, after saying, "Oh… okay." I thought she would have hesitated but I know she trusts me now. I walked up close to her after laying Tank down on the ground for a moment and then I and put the flower through her mane. I don't know why, but it just looked adorable on her. I snapped back to reality as soon as she asked, after opening her eyes and after I just put the flower on her, "Hope, what are you doing?"

I replied, as I picked up Tank, "Have you got a mirror?" She replied, "I got one in my bedroom, why?" I replied back, "Let me show you."

We walked inside the house, I put Tank on the ground and took Shy upstairs. I then showed her appearance in the mirror. When she saw what I done, her face lit up and then she smoothed me in kisses, which I did not see coming as she knocked me on my back again. So knew I did the right thing, picking it up.

**Hope's POV - That Night**

Anyway at this moment, it was just after nine o'clock at night and I was bored just sitting around doing nothing. Shy was laying on her chair resting and she noticed that I didn't look comfortable, so she asked, "Hope, are you okay?" She wasn't shy around me anymore and I knew we got quite attached to each other now, I replied, being honest, "Just bored. I don't get how everypony chills out at night after work without having something to do."

Shy went into thought for a moment, "Why don't you do some art? It may help you relax." I replied, "I have to be in the mood, it is hard to sketch, when I'm not feeling like it."

Fluttershy then thought again and said, "Well, I know a few weeks ago, Applejack had opened a night bar, but I never been to it yet… because I was… nervous." I thought, 'Well it was a good reason, you never know what can happen on the first time. But, wouldn't Applejack be there anyway if something goes wrong?'

But I was needing something to do so I asked, like a little colt or filly would, "Can we go, pleas-e." Shy looked a little nervous and replied, "If you, if you really want to." I then shouted out, "Yay, that's what I'm talking about."

My celebration was cut short when Shy asked, "But only if you take your Burn Cream."

I was totally confused. I don't remember having any on in hospital, so I thought she was flirting with me, but I knew that wasn't the answer because she looks serious. So I asked, confused, "Burn Cream…?" I had a bad feeling about were this was going.

Shy replied, "Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet, in the hospital I had to…" She paused, not sure how to respond as she blushed nervously, I replied, "Err… go on… I promise I won't get mad. I could never be mad at you Fluttershy."

She carried on, "In hospital I had to-…" The last part she said was whispered, but with my good wolf ears, I heard her clear as day, "I had to rub your entire body with it, while you were unconscious. And you… kind of got… an erection."

I don't think I could get red-er than a tomato at this moment. Angel was sat on the chair rubbing his head. I knew if he heard this, he would not give me a break. But more importantly, I was thinking, 'Oh shit, oh shit, shit shit shit…'

I replied, hesitantly, "I had a…?" Her eyes went wide open and then she hides her face with her mane, as she realised that I heard her. I then told Angel, "Could you wait upstairs please, this is private." He stumped his foot on the chair annoyed and took a pillow up with him.

I meanwhile, walked up close to her and said, as I moved her mane out of the way, "Sorry about that… The little… guy has a mind of it's own." I started thinking, 'I should have realised that having sexy dreams would do something like this. But it's too late now.' She blurted out, after blushing, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stared. It was so rude of me." She then hanged her head low, looking upset.

I then said, as I put a paw under her chin, moving her head up gently so she was looking into my eyes, "Don't worry about it." I then thought in fear for a moment and said, "Err… did anypony else… see anything?" She replied, "No, I was the only pony awake in the room, a doctor left before I treated you."

**Fluttershy's POV - The Night before in Hospital**

It was getting quite late and everypony had left apart from me. Rainbow Dash was sleeping soundly and the changeling was still unconscious. The only ponies that were in the ward were me and a doctor, with Hope on bed asleep.

The doctor said, "We need to apply the ointment, to help his wounds heal. Fluttershy, you mind if you take the bandages off, while I just head to the store room?" I replied, "Of course doctor."

While the doctor was leaving, I did as I was told and removed the bandaging. I smooth the fur out to get a clear look at the wound. There it was just only a little cut but it should be right tomorrow.

I then heard an, "Ohhh…" coming from Rainbow, so I quickly dashed to the side of her bed.

I responded as she was partly waking up, "Rainbow Dash…?" She opened her eyes, tiredly, as she looked at her surroundings a little dizzy, "Flu-, Fluttershy? Where am I?"

She then tried to raise herself up, but she moans in pain as she sat up. I quickly responded, "You should lay down and rest Rainbow, you not in condition to sit up yet." She looked at me sleepy, "I'll be fine." Then looked at the surroundings of the room properly, I don't think she noticed the changeling at the other side of the room in bed.

She then looked at Hope and said to me, "Fluttershy, if you really want Hope, you can have him." I was speechless for a moment and she continued, "I know he likes you more and besides, I'm always training anyway. I was only teasing him the other day." I replied, "Rainbow…?" She replied, "Relax, I know you two make a better couple."

I leaned over the bed and hugged her happily, "Thank you, Rainbow Dash." She moans in pain and I quickly moved back, "S-Sorry."

As she recovered, she said, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you two okay?", the doctor just came back in. We both stared in the direction of the entrance to the ward. The doctor then said, "Rainbow Dash, you can talk tomorrow, right now, you must rest." Rainbow took a deep breath and replied, without trying to be rude, "Okay…"

When she lay back down, I said, "Thank you. You are really my best friend." She replied, just while she was getting comfortable under the covers, "No problem. We talk tomorrow, night Fluttershy." I then realised that Tank would be at home hungry, so I make sure I pick him up when I leave shortly.

I then made my way back to Hope's bed. The doctor was just currently struggling unscrewing the lid off. After he managed it, the doctor was looking a little drowsy, so I offered, "I treat him, I am fully qualified vet. Why don't you call it a night, I be leaving shortly." The doctor replied, "Well, we never allow anypony to treat patients in the wards. But if you are a qualified vet, I guess I can entrust you to treat him as I'm no expert with his biology. But don't use too much, just a thin layer is enough."

Just as the doctor was leaving, he said after a yawn, "Good night and don't worry, I'm sure he will be fine in the morning."

Soon as he left, I then began to work my magic. I grabbed the container on the side of the bed, which the doctor just managed to unscrew, read the instructions and applied some to my right hoof.

I then said quietly, "I guess it's time I helped you my cute wolf-y." He was completely asleep, so I shouldn't wake him if I'm careful.

I started by rubbing his arms, they were nice and smooth, I just adored the colour of his fur. When I got to his paws, they looked like they been under stress with the electricity he uses, so I waste no time in gently rubbing them. The nails didn't look sharp, but they didn't feel too sharp either.

I then did his feet and worked my way up, I thought I heard him moan, but I thought it was because of the pain he was in. Then stopped near his… secret area, and made a start with his head.

He just looked so adorable that I couldn't resist sneaking a little kiss on his cheek, I said quietly, as I gently put some round his head, "I'm nearly finished now."

I slowly turned his body around, making sure not to wake him, so that he was laying on his front. I then rubbed some extra cream on my hoofs and carefully flew and landed on top him, so that I'm standing above him, on his bed. I thought I leave his chest for last, to avoid rubbing some cream off his front on the bed.

I then started slowly massaging his back… After a minute or two, while I was rubbing, I thought I heard Hope mourn, "I love you Fluttershy." I instantly jumped up in the air and flew down by the side of the bed, thinking I woke him up. But when I checked him, he was still sound asleep.

I thought I put enough on his back, so I quickly finished his tail, then gently rolled him on his back and finally started with his chest.

While I went to get the last bit of cream, Hope said in his sleep, "Oh Fluttershy…" I replied, "I nearly finished, then you can sleep for the rest of the night."

I then finally I started with rubbing around his neck and slowly made my down to his stomach.

Just as I finished with his upper chest, I noticed that he starting to breath rapidly, so I thought he was having a nightmare. I quickly decided to finish rubbing his stomach in a swirl motion with just a little more pressure on. He started moaning once again, while breathing rapidly, I then said, "It's okay, I'm here for you…"

After a few seconds, I noticed something slowly raising near his secret area. As I looked at it, I thought it was just his tail, but when I looked again… I stopped and froze as I realised what I just done. My eyes opened wide, with my jaw dropped, as I realised that my massaging was arousing him.

I couldn't take my eyes of it, as I stared at it none stop, blushing like crazy.

When I came back to my senses after about five seconds, I quickly got off the bed and covered him with the blanket. Hoping, it would hide itself in the morning.

I walked near the side of the bed, quickly putting the lid back on the case and came by the side of him and said, quietly, "I'm so sorry Hope. I shouldn't have seen that. I be back tomorrow morning, sleep well my wolf-y."

I then turned the lamps off and started walking towards the door. For a second, I thought I heard a snicker, but I'm sure it wasn't Rainbow Dash or Hope. I then started to panic, so I quickly left the hospital and quickly head to Rainbow's house to pick up Tank, then went home for the night.

**Hope's POV - Just after Conversation at Night**

Fluttershy had just finished roughly explaining everything that happened at the hospital, she also mentioned that Rainbow likes me, but feels better if I went with Shy instead. Shy just finished, "… I went to Rainbow's house to pick up Tank and came home. I then quickly feed the little critters and went to sleep after… I'm so sorry for what I did."

I then replied, "Relax, part of it was my fault because I was…" I hesitated and got worried at what I almost said. Shy asked, confused, "Err, because…?"

I replied nervously and worriedly on how she would react, "Okay I tell you, but please don't kick me out?" She replied, with sadness, "Why would I do such a thing?"

I then said, as I made myself comfortable by sitting on the floor, trying to relax, "Okay… I kind of… dreamed of you making out with me." I instantly closed my eyes, grit my teeth and embraced myself for the worse.

A few seconds later, I opened one eye and still had my teeth grit, as I was expecting a hoof in the face and possibly getting kicked out. But what I saw was the complete opposite. She was sat in front of me with a loving smile, staring at me a little red, that almost creeped me out as I expecting something bad to happen.

I hesitantly said, "F-Fluttershy…?" She replied, cutely, has she got up and walked towards me, "Awww… That's cute." I replied, as she hugged me, for real, "Err, yea. I have always loved you Fluttershy." I started to calm down as we hugged each other for a long good minute.

As we broke the hug, Shy asked, "You get your cream on, while I get my saddlebag. I should have just enough for a drink for both of us." I replied, "No problem Shy."

Shy then give me a full canister of Burn Cream and then I headed to the bathroom to do my thing, while Shy went to collect her bag.

The cream smelt kind of strange, but I know Shy will force it on me if I didn't do it myself. So I wasted no time with it…

After covering myself completely in this, cream, well except what Shy called, the 'secret area'. I decided I might as well put some around there too. Better than having my fur dropping out… Oh man, err pony, this is embarrassing. I just hoped the weird smell disappears when I get there, or maybe only I can smell it.

**A/N: I tried to show much of Rainbow's and Fluttershy's, how do I say, relationship with Hope in this chapter. But tried not to go too far with having a little fun without breaking character. This is only half of the chapter that we planned but we decided to split it into two, so you guys and girls can read it sooner.**

**Also if you are a fan of wolfs, check out 'The Adventure of Seafang' by 'frostfang101' on this site.**

**Let us know what ya thought of this chapter. I would love to hear all your feedback. I'm just worried if my writing just got a little less interesting since the last chapter. Guess we all write good chapters and bad chapter now and again. ^_^**

**Before I forget, my friend's PC is fixed, so the next chapter should take about a week.**


	21. Chapter 21 - A Friendly Challange

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): I wouldn't say 'exactly official yet', but close, but it is up to Hope and Fluttershy on how they want to resume their relationship. As for any other feelings in Rainbow's heart, you could say, she thinks he's cool, but technically she's not ready for a relationship.**

**A/N: This is mostly a part two from the last chapter, didn't think it would have got this long. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 21: A Friendly Challenge

**Hope's POV**

It was about 10:00 at night, as me and Shy could see the Apple Family Bar from a distance down the road. It looked mostly like a regular barn, so I ask, "Are you sure this is the place, looks like a regular barn to me?" Shy replied, "Well, this is where Applejack told me it would be."

I then kept on walking with Shy following behind me and I said, "Might as well check it out."

Just outside, I heard a large clap-like sound and then we heard ponies shouting inside, cheering. Next we heard a female voice shouting, which I'm sure was Applejack, "Who's next!?" If I'm not mistaken, that was the impact of pool balls, just hope I wasn't wrong.

The door was just a regular barn door, but as soon as we entered, you wouldn't think there was a bar inside.

Looking around the place, there was the standard bar table with a few ponies sat on stools, taking small drinks now and again, and talking.

We turned to our right to see Applejack, "How ya doing partners? Glad ya both came Fluttershy. I was starting to worry that ya wouldn't come at all." I then noticed that she was currently holding a pool cue with her right hoof to her chest, it was quite unexpected that ponies could play.

I quickly responded, excitedly, "Wow, I never thought you have a bar Applejack." She replied, "We been open for about a month, plus things have been boring tonight without my rival?"

I replied, "Let me guess, Rainbow right?" She replied, sadly, "Yea…" She then cheered up a bit, "Anyway, ya all want a drink?" Shy replied, "Please, if ya don't mind."

As me and Shy found a stool to sit on, with us both sat side by side, AJ went behind the table. Her big brother, Big Macintosh, was just on the other side of the bar preparing something, what I would guess was some kind of fruit juice. AJ asked as soon as she came round, "Say, I would love to give ya both a free drink, for ya first visit, but I don't want to get anypony jealous."

Fluttershy took a quick look at the blackboard menu on the wall, written in choke, "Oh it's okay, I don't mind paying for the both of us. Could I have a Lemon and Apple flavour please?" I then asked, "I have the same please."

AJ called to her bro, while she got the apples, "Hey brother, we need lemon." When Shy paid, she just finished mixing the drinks, then give us them. Shy then said, "Thank you." and I said, "Thanks Applejack."

AJ replied, "Hey, no problem. I just hope, Rainbow is better soon." then she went in thought for a moment.

She then said, "I got a good deal for ya Hope." After I took a mouth full of the glass, I got to admit, this drink is awesome, I replied, "What is it?"

She said, with a challenging grin, "Say, why don't you and I have a one-and-one game. Like I said, it's been boring tonight. Besides me and Rainbow play nearly every night, but nopony else here can match us. If you win, I give you a full bottle of ice-cold cider." I replied, "You on, but what if you win?" She replied, "Eh, I need nothin, just a new challenger is enough for me."

I then turned my attention to Shy, "Looks like tonight is going to be fun, you want to watch?" She replied, while turning towards me after listening to the conversation, looking excited, "Sure."

As soon as AJ set the table and we were ready to begin, with many ponies crowding round us, two ponies just came through the door. It was Twilight and Trixie.

AJ called me, to get my attention, "Ready partner?" I picked up my cue from the side of the wall, feeling pretty confident after adding a tiny chalk to the tip, "Ready."

Because I was so confident, I asked, "I let you break." She replied, "Well, if ya insist."

As she broke the triangle of balls, she successfully pot two yellow balls at the break. The thing that surprised me, was how ponies managed to play with holding the cue with their hoof and using their teeth to grip the cue.

She successfully pot three more yellows straight after, then I realised that I was in for a thrashing, if I didn't play my best. I'm no pro, but I'm good.

I knew that I had to play it safe, but when I looked at the layout of balls, I had a good setup that can allow me to instantly catch up.

I managed to catch up by pot four red balls, but I missed my fifth one, but I managed to leave the white in a safe position.

AJ then commented, with another grin, "This is where the beating truly begins." I knew if she gets over confident, she was going to slip up badly and I was right, as soon as she reached the black ball, she slipped up badly, that set me up to finish my last three reds, which I did.

This is where it got intense, with everypony crowding round us, in the room. It was so quiet that ya could only hear the wind blowing outside. As I took a deep breath, some male pony shouted out, "Hey, hurry up!"

Everypony looked and who we saw surprised me, it was Cocoon, who was sat at the side of Twilight. Twilight then said, quietly annoyed, "Shhh, quiet, they focusing." Then some tough male earth-pony shouted, "Hey a changeling!" Cocoon snorted, "That is just plain rude…" I then said, "Do you mind you two, we are trying to play."

The male pony then shouted out, angrily, directly at me, "Hey fur ball, you know what that thing is don't you?" Cocoon snickered quietly with laughter, but I tried to keep calm for Fluttershy's sake. I replied, "Yes and I don't approve, now be quiet please."

I then took a deep breath to try and keep calm, but I had an idea that a possible fight was about to erupt any second regardless, with that pony being here.

I was about to lean down and take my shot again, until that pony said, "Don't you know that those things are trouble?" AJ then started with him, clearly getting annoyed, "Darn it, nopony talks to my friends like that. If you don't shut the tar-nation up, I'll have to ask ya to leave." Mac then said, in his usual tone behind the bar, "Eeyep."

The pony then responded, getting a little worried of AJ, "But you know those thing are trouble right?" Twilight took a deep breath and responded, "That is precisely why I'm with him."

Cocoon took a quick drink and then that pony said, "Fine, but I am not taking responsibility for this."

Now that the scene had been taken care of, I turned my attention back to the game. I started to get nervous, so I took another deep breath and took my shot.

The black ball slowly reached the pocket and stopped at the very edge, until it fell in the pocket, with the white ball still left on table.

Everypony in the room cheered, well almost everypony, except Cocoon. Fluttershy flew up to me, but avoided knocking me over again and giving me a kiss, shouting out, "You did it!"

AJ spoke out, "I got to hoof it to ya, that ya a great player." I replied, after putting Shy back on the ground, "Thanks Applejack."

She walked round the bar and came back with a bottle, "Here ya go Hope, as promised." I replied as I grabbed the bottle from her mouth, "Thanks Applejack, I think I give it to Rainbow, as a way of apologising, for yesterday. Just having a great game was good enough for me."

AJ replied, looking surprised, "Hey no problem, hope ya don't mind me having a rematch and…" Then she whispered, "Don't tell Rainbow Dash that ya beat me okay." I replied, "Don't worry, I won't."

As everypony went back to doing their thing, me and Shy went to the bar table, where Cocoon and Twi where sat. Twi then said happily, "Congratulations Hope, only Rainbow has managed to beat her." I replied, "Thanks Twilight, but it could have gone either way."

I then looked around and noticed that Trixie wasn't around, so I asked, "Hey, where's Trixie?" Twilight replied, "Err well-" Cocoon interrupted, "Ha ha, she was me… And by the way, I'm sorry for this morning."

Me and Twilight looked at him in surprise and shock, and then we both said in sync, "What?" Cocoon replied, pretending like he didn't say anything, "Nothing…"

I then thought, 'Well, I never thought me and a changeling would start to become friends, but I still don't fully trust him. I don't think I ever will… I need to have a talk with Shining, about this, to see what he thinks.'

I then asked Twilight, "So, how is the real Trixie doing?" The purple unicorn replied, "She's a lot better, but still tired though. She should be okay tomorrow. Spike is just looking after her…"

As our night out ended about 11:00pm, we decided that we should call it a night. It had been a bit of a walk this morning, shopping with Fluttershy and walking to and from AJ's bar. I'm just glad that a fight didn't start on our first night out.

When we arrived home, we were both tired, so we decided to call it a night. As Shy put her saddle bag down, I put the prize cider on a table, then we noticed that the cheeky little bunny, was sound asleep on the chair…

Oh boy… He… he has a girlfriend too… I hope they don't plan on having hundreds of kids. Shy was stood at side of me and whispered, "Awww, looks like he found a mate." I took a deep breath, while Shy covered them up with a small towel and yawned.

While we were walking up stairs, I started to think, that everything had gone so fast with me and Shy.

I arrived at night and slept here, then on the first proper day, we checked out a mansion, where we found Trixie living.

The second day, I got my transformation, with Rainbow flirting with me and I found out that Nightfall was really my friend back from Earth.

The third day, I ran away because of my fears of losing Shy by being sent back to Earth, that caused us to end up facing the Hydra.

The fourth day, I wake up in hospital and fought a changeling. Then we had tea with Pinkie. And now we just had a drink at AJ's bar. It is a different adventure every day…

As I came back to my senses, we just got under the covers, with Shy cuddling up to me. She then took the flower out of her mane and put it in a vase and says, "You know, this is the fourth night you been here right?" I replied as I yawned, after I give her a quick kiss on the lips, "I was just thinking that too. Anyway, I'm tired, good night Shy."

She then yawned cutely. So cute. Then we cuddled under the covers and called it a night as we let sleep take us.

**A/N: I'll be uploaded the next chapter, very shortly, after I check spelling and grammar.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Immortal Love

**A/N:**

**WARNING: This chapter WILL contain clop/lemon/strong sexual content. You name it, of course, nothing disgusting. This chapter will not have foreplay like in (Chapter 20: Flower of Memories), just so you know.**

**I had an idea that in a romance story, clop would be difficult to avoid. So I tried to make it as romantic as possible.**

**Enjoy… ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 22: Immortal Love

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

We arrived back at Canterlot Castle, with me panting partly, from exhaustion, excluding the sisters. I guess it was good exercise for my wings. But I actually thought, it was amazing to actually fly with the sisters together. I finally understood what Rainbow felt, to fly with the Wonderbolts.

As we landed back at a balcony, that I followed the sisters to, Luna said, "Sister, I think we have a bath, to help us refresh from this rough night."

Celestia smiled suspiciously, "I'll be going to bed now, little sister. You and your stallion-friend have fun." As Celestia started to walk away, I went a little red at the thought, at what she meant. Sure I had my fantasies of Luna, but this was 'real'.

Just before her big sister left, she turned around for a moment and winked, "Oh, and I highly recommend going slow for your first time." Luna replied embarrassingly, while starting to blush, "Sister!" Celestia replied with a giggle and then walked off to her private chamber.

As we were the only ones left, Luna called, "Come, let us refresh ourselves." I obeyed and followed her to the sister's private bathroom…

In the middle of the room, there was a huge pool that could fit ten ponies in, no problem. I'm just glad that there were no guards posted here.

Luna meanwhile took off her crown, shoes and chest ribbon. Then slowly lowered herself in the nice warm welcoming pool, with a relaxing breath. I was a little nervous, but when she's around, I can do anything. I then slowly slide my pants off and gently lowered myself in too.

The water felt amazing, like the temperature was set by a professional. While I was admiring the water, Luna asked, "Are thou okay?" I also took a relaxing deep breath, "Just a… little nervous that's all." She replied, "Relax, thou don't have to be scared of me."

As I sat against the side of the pool with her, enjoying the warm sensation of the water, I replied naturally, "I could never be afraid of you my love. But I'm starting to think that I'm abusing my freedom." She corrected me, "Thou are not, thou have done thy studying, helped my best friend Twilight with her task. And most importantly, thou have made me one happy mare. I… I love thou too."

I smiled warmly at her words as I cuddled up to her and give her a passionate kiss. I then used some of her old English, "Thou have made me one happy stallion, and I would not want nothing else but thou, my love."

I couldn't describe how happy she reacted, but as she smiled, she cuddled me in a hug with a tear flowing down her face, that even made me shed a tear. Causing me to do the same with my hoof. I didn't want anything else back in the human world, after a hard life that me and my friend once had. Or anything else in this one. With all my feelings, I couldn't live without her. We both just led there, for like thirty minutes, with our eyes closed and our heads learning together in the gentle warm water…

Luna woke me up from my peaceful sleep this time, by nudging me gently, and quietly said, "Come, let us… 'enjoy' ourselves." I knew, exactly what she meant, so I complied by following her after she put her stuff on with her magic, while I put my thing on by hoof…

We arrived at Luna's bedroom, this was one of the few rooms that I have never been in yet, or even seen for that matter.

And as I entered, everything in the room was beautiful, even if it was designed for a mare. She had a large king-size, should I say queen size, bed with her cutie mark on. Which reminds me, I still don't have one yet. I hope I get something good. Anyway the walls are painted a dark-blue that almost matched her beautiful coat. The floor being a regular blue and the ceiling, that surprised me the most, had a night sky with stars painted on, I knew if I slept in this room, I would sleep soundly and peacefully.

As she walked near her bed, she took a deep breath, so I asked concerned, "Are you okay love?" She replied nervously, "It's… it's just that it is my first time." I replied, as I walked behind her and stroked her back, "Don't worry, it is mine too and I swear I will be gentle and I will 'never' hurt you."

She replied, sadly, "I had an urge to have sex with a stallion ever since I was banished for a millennium, and I was angry at my sister for it, but now, I'm just scared of losing thou. It doesn't matter to me, as long as I have thou."

I moved my way round the front then give her a passionate kiss on the lips, then I said a moment later as we broke the kiss, "You will never lose me, you mean everything to me now. I just want a world were there is no violence, only… peace and happiness… and you."

We then took our things off again and then I joined her in bed.

As we were under the covers, I suddenly realised something, while we polled each other close together in a loving embrace on our sides, 'I'm… I'm with the mare I love, more than anything in the universe, or alternative universe for that matter. And I am, no WE, are happy. I knew since I became an alicorn, that I was no longer human, except the only thing remained are my sad memories of being one.'

Just before we began to seal our eternal love, Luna said nervously, "One moment." She then slowly got out of bed and stood in front facing me. In a moment, she started to glow a bright-white and grew taller, as I had an idea what she was doing.

There she stood in front of me, while I was still under the covers, with her in the appearance of her counter part. Nightmare Moon, with all her features, helmet, chest armour, cutie mark and shoes.

She then spoke with her head low, worried of my reaction, "What do thou think?"

I slowly got out of bed and walked towards her. I then carefully grabbed her helmet, and gently took it off, being careful of her horn.

What I saw, was aspiring beauty, she was the beautiful-est thing I have ever seen, especially her mane, as I never seen her with her helmet off in that appearance not once, not once in the cartoon either.

I lowered her helmet on the floor gently and gently rubbed her cheek with my right hoof and said, as she faced me, "You are the most precious thing to me Luna, even as Nightmare Moon, you are the most beautiful-est mare and you are the only thing that makes me happy. I can't live without you."

She give a cute smile that was very cute, even as Nightmare Moon, then she brought her head close and give me a kiss, while I gently stroked her mane back, with her holding me with her right hoof on my back. She was twice the size of me at the moment but, I didn't care about that.

As we broke the passionate kiss after a long good minute, she morphed back, with her helmet morphing into a cloud of magic and returning to her horn, she then said, "Wait a moment…" She then channelled magic to her horn, casting a spell on herself causing her body to glow weakly white for a second.

As we got back under the covers, I asked, "What was that spell you cast?" She cuddled me and give me a quick kiss before she responded, "Protection, we can fully mate, without ever worrying about having a foal." I replied, "I was starting to worry because I thought we didn't have a condom." She giggled, "Let us begin."

At this moment, this is were our love truly began. We polled each other close gently and began giving each other a passionate long kiss. After a few seconds when we started, we closed our eyes and then she started to invade my mouth with her tongue. I then meanwhile, tried to invade hers, making it a battle of tongues, as we hugged each other side to side in bed, licking and tasting each others saliva. Which was amazing for us both.

After a long good while, with us both pressing our bodies together, feeling each other's warmth as we hugged and kissed. Luna decided to break the long-good loving-kiss and begin the next phase, "Let us try something else." I thought for a moment then said, "Okay."

I then lowered myself under the blanket, with Luna wondering above, on what I was about to do next.

Underneath, I started to rub her upper body with a hoof and work my way downwards as she rolled on her back, with me on top, giving her sweet passionate kisses as I made my way down.

Slowly as I made my way down, I could hear Luna moan in pleasure, from each little kiss.

When I got to my destination, I started to gently rub her cute average-size breasts with my hoofs, below her belly. As I started to lovingly massage them, it made her breathe a little faster in excitement. This slowly started to arouse me, making my stallion-hood slowly erect, making it self visible from it's hiding place.

I then decided to give her left breast, not the nipple yet, a tiny kiss.

Luna moaned more with my action, so I give her right breast the same treatment, causing her to close her legs from arousal, but with me blocking her from fully closing.

I then teased her belly with kisses and then decided to give her left dark-blue nipple, which was a darker-blue than her coat, with a kiss. Then I began to slowly suck on it, causing her to breathe a little quicker in excitement and gasp at my every little suck.

After a moment, I could taste her milk on my tongue as my mouth fully engulfed her nipple. Her milk was nice, tasty and warm, causing me to get more excited and my pride getting more stiff. But overall, it was delicious.

After a good minute, I started on her right breast. Starting with a little kiss and began gently sucking on her, causing her to gently thrash her body in more excitement and gasps.

Outside the blanket, Luna had her eyes closed, breathing deep breaths rapidly, audio-ly, allowing me to hear her and see her belly enlarging and shrinking at each breath. I knew I was doing a good job to please her, which I was glad.

As this point I thought I give her a little surprise by licking her right nipple with my tongue, slowly rotating it clockwise around the nipple, successfully causing her to moan a little louder, "Ohhh Night! *deep breath*"

After my delicious meal, as I moved my head away, I took a glimpse of her mare-hood, which was impossible to see with the room being completely dark and the colour of her fur making it even harder to see, even after my eyes have adjusted to the dark under the covers. So I made my way back above, with myself still stood on top of her.

Luna was still breathing rapidly, with her eyes closed. Starting to feel quite warm, she then said, "I guess *deep breath* it is my turn, lay on thy back, *deep breath* my prince." I replied, "Yes my love." I wasn't too carried away with being called a prince, but I did what I was told, as I rolled on my side, then on to my back.

She then stood on the bed, above me, while thinking what to do, "Now, what shall I do first?"

After a few seconds, she made her way down the covers and started her settlement on me, by giving me gentle kisses on my chest. Doing exactly what I was doing with her earlier, working her way down with passionate kisses, causing me to breathe faster from excitement, causing my rod to grow a little longer and harder. I don't think I could extend any further, as I could feel it pulsing rapidly with my every heartbeat. I didn't think my stallion-hood could grow ten centimetres long (lucky me). I don't think she noticed it yet as she made her way down my body slowly.

As she made her way past my stomach, I suddenly realised that there wasn't going to be much to play with, except my stallion-hood.

As I waited for the inevitable, with pleasure pulsing through my body, she bumped into my rod with her upper chest, causing her to giggle, "Well, what have we got here?" I also giggled back, embarrassingly.

She then stroked my rod with her hoof. Causing my legs to instantly close from pleasure.

After a moment, I had my eyes closed as she rubbed my rod gently, then slowly made her way to my balls.

While she started to gently rub my balls, she sneaked a kiss on the side of my completely erected rod, causing a powerful wave of intense pleasure to flow through my body, almost causing me to cum. So I gently put a hoof on her head, then she replied worried under the covers, "Are thou alright?" I replied, panting heavily, "Just, *deep breath* let me *deep breath* calm down, *deep breath* a little. I'm so close to *deep breath*, cum-ing so soon."

Luna giggled while standing up, allowing me to see her with the covers raised, "We cannot have the fun end so soon can we?" She then went back to giving me kisses on my chest, allowing my erection to slowly calm down a little.

When she noticed my breathing clamed, "Shall we continue?" I nodded and then she started on the next task, back under the covers.

She then gives my rod gentle kisses, like she knew have sensitive I was, causing my excitement to grow again. As me breathing started to increase again, she then started to lick my balls and said, "Brace thy self."

I took a deep breath and held it, then she devoured my chunky stallion-hood, as she started to effectively blow me. Causing my entire body to thrash in pleasure.

After doing my best not to cum, she then started to gently suck me, with her also licking me inside her mouth. The pleasure was unbelievable and the suck sounds, she made, were making it very intense not to cum.

I instantly knew I wasn't going to last five seconds, so gently rubbed her head again and moan her name, "Lu-na."

She released my rod again from that overwhelmingly powerful blow, more like suck, job just before I was on the verge of cum-ing so soon, again.

She giggled again and moved her self above the covers, then led at the side of me, licking her lips. Quite pleased with her work, with me panting from extreme pleasure, while I grabbed my rod with my hoof to help calm down. While I was trying to relax, we went back to kissing each other passionately for about a minute.

After my breathing calmed again, she grabbed my right hoof and brought it close to her nether region, where she is currently quite socked from all the excitement. I suddenly realised, 'That poor mare.'

While she was led on her back, I gently stroked her very wet mare-hood, while I was leaning on my side, while we were kissing each other. Clearly we were both getting quite exhausted at this stage, so I said, "Let us begin the final stage."

She asked, "How shall we do this?" I thought for a moment, 'I'm no expert on sexually knowledge, but.' I then said, "Your sister did say to take it slow, so I guess you maybe best to get on top of me."

With her blushing at the thought, she gives me a quick kiss on the lips and then I rolled on my back, while she climbed on top of me.

Our bodies were now rubbing each other that we could feel each other's breathing, warmth and most of all, our heartbeats.

Luna then looked behind her, positioning herself, for the urge that has been on her hoofs for a thousand years, and now it was the moment she long waited. I grabbed my stallion-hood and prepared as she lowered herself on top of me.

As my fully erected stallion-hood made contact with her wet mare-hood, we both instantly gasped, with the sudden touch, as pleasure flowed though us.

After a moment, she carried on lowering herself, as I could feel my rod, slowly sliding into her sacred place. She gasped and paused for a moment while she grit her teeth in pain. I then realised that females can feel pain on their first time, good job her sister tried to warn her. I stroked her back to help comfort her, and then she continued lowering herself with her eyes closed and her teeth grit.

After my rod went through her hymen, we both started taking some deep breaths. I could feel the smooth, wet and warm walls inside her. It just felt amazing, that we could feel each other's hearts beating a lot more than we could earlier. She kept on lowering herself until she ultimately consumed my pride.

She then started to relax as she no longer had her teeth grit and then slowly begin thrusting. She moaned in a little pain for a little moment, until that pain started to turn into pure pleasure.

She looked at me briefly while her body were rested on top of mine. We began kissing again, as I started helping her with the thrusting, causing us to moan more in each others mouths, while cuddling each other…

After a good five minutes, before we got to the next part of the final stage, I was starting to get exhausted and I was near the point of cum-ing. So I asked, while we were panting heavily, "You ready?" She replied, "Y-es."

I than polled myself up, with Luna following my lead, so I was in a sitting position with her sat on top of my rod.

We started to lick each other in our kisses again, we cuddling each other's back with our hoofs effectively stroking each other's wings, while rubbing our bodies together, thrusting in sync. I then brought my wings out and covered Luna's back, as she did the same, as we polled each other close in a tight warm embrace, while we were wrapped in the covers still.

As we moaned, we increased our thrusting bit by bit, as we could feel each others hoods rubbing against each other with smooth-warm-wetness and feeling each others heartbeats. Her mare hood was completely socked around my rod, as she could feel a tiny bit of pre-cum coming from my rod. With our tongues still tasting each others warm juicy saliva.

As we took a moment to catch a breath, we opened our eyes for a moment as Luna says, while we still thrusting, "Focus some magic in the horn and join us together." I followed her instructions and then she gently rubbed her horn against mine and resumed our kissing, with horns joined in magic.

We rapidly thrust as quickly as possible…

Until we both moaned out loud as we orgasm together, with our eyes half closed, as we felt each other's liquids mixing together. We leaned on each others shoulders as I could feel, with our horns still joined, as her birth passage walls tighten their grip on my stallion-hood, which is rapidly pumping white cum into her warm womb. While she could feel herself being filled…

It was more than that, with the magic link on our horns, we could actually 'feel' each other like I could actually feel her womb filling like it was mine, as she could feel my might pumping like it was her own too, that made us both heavily gasp in the strongest possible pleasure, rapidly, in our warm embrace.

After a long good minute of a powerful orgasm that we experienced 'together', Luna lifted her head first and stroked my back, as our excitement calmed down. I took a few deep breaths and raised my head, to be greeted with a small passionate kiss. Our tongues weakly tasting each other, as we then opened our wings and led on the bed, falling asleep in each others embrace, with my stallion-hood still inside her. Our love had officially been sealed as we slept through the rest of the night.

As we drifted of to sleep, I realised before my mind floated of to the world of dreams, that she may not be able to lower the Moon tomorrow, but I'm sure her sister wouldn't mind this special night…

**A/N: I'm pretty sure you all have enjoyed reading this chapter. Let us know in a review on what you think, but like I said, this IS romance. I tried to make it special between them, because a clop scene wouldn't have been easy to avoid in a love story anyway. But please let me know how I did, this is the first proper clop I have written.**

**By the way, I made a wallpaper of Luna a few days ago. If ya interested in checking it out, it is on my Tumblr page, a link can be found on my profile on this site for it. I currently use it as my PC wallpaper.**

**Well we managed to write these two chapters about a week, we need a bit of time to plan the next events of the story to follow the plot of the story, so the next chapter may take a little while. Rushing will only mess the story up. We'll be back. ^_^**


	23. Chapter 23 - Dreams of Realisation

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): The bar scene was originally intended to be a bar fight, but we realised, that these ponies are not really fighters. The pool cue, funny enough, was a last minute realisation, as I thought 'how do ponies play'.**

**Also thanks for the review on the clop, it was difficult to write. But I tried my best to make it unique and romantic as possible for the two.**

**To (Guest)1: True, romance isn't really romantic with comedy genre combined. It can make it fun, but not loving.**

**To (Guest)2: You're on the right track for the plot of the story. I can give a little clue, (there is more about Cocoon than you might think). I have given all the clues away on his true intentions, on the previous chapters.**

**We are actually trying to blend in the season 3 episodes as we go along. Don't worry, there 'will' be some butt kicking later in the story. Discord is fun, but he is difficult to write. Me and Madara are still deciding on how to bring him in.**

**To (frostfang101): Thanks. ^_^**

**To (StormHoof): There is a scene planned for them both, but will be later, not hundred percent when yet.**

**To (Anon): Yes, ShiningShadow1965 has been a great help, by boosting our confidence since beginning. I wasn't sure how well our fanfic would go, but has helped kept us going.**

**To (ponyman boss): Thank you, I really appreciate that. :)**

**A/N: Hi everypony, we are back with another chapter.**

**First thing, I would like to thank everypony that posted a review. They are very appreciated, like I said, that was my first proper clop. I hope it didn't give anypony a nosebleed (joking).**

**Enjoy. ^_^**

**WARNING: There is a little clop near the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Dreams of Realisation

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

Looking around at my surroundings, all I could see was a gentle white light and partly deep fog. As I viewed the surrounding walls, ceiling and floor, I figured I was in some sort of castle corridor, with it having similar designs to Canterlot Castle's. Kind of cool, but creepy at the same time.

I started to get a little uneasy with having nopony around, so I decided to see if there are any guards or anypony else around.

After a minute of searching round a few corners, I was starting to worry that there was no pony around. There was no pony here, no pony at all, so I decided to take a look outside the window.

What I saw frightened me, all I could see was a white void of endless fog covering the castle. It's like the supporting ground was lifted by the endless fog itself.

I took deep breath to relax and thought for a moment on where I was. I quickly realised that I was dreaming and that I fell asleep with Luna, in each others hoofs, after our romantic night we had together, that I will cherish forever.

There was something about this place that felt familiar, like I have been down these hallways before, but I couldn't put my hoof on it.

I didn't know what to do, check the throne room or check all the rooms for a waiting somepony. Or maybe, find a way out, like if it's maze or something.

I then recall from my experience, that dreams always have some sort of meaning, even if they are random.

Before I made my way to the throne room, with it being the obvious place to check first, a sudden white flash of light appeared at my side, causing me to cautiously take a step back. I soon noticed that it was forming a shape of a pony.

As soon as the light faded, it formed into my love, Luna, with all her garments on. We smiled and walked towards each other, as we shared a hug in a loving embrace and giving each other a sweet kiss.

After we broke the hug, Luna spoke first, "I see thou are sharing the same dream as I." I didn't know she could dive into ponies dreams, so I asked, "Is it really you, or I'm I dreaming of you?"

She explained romantically, as she waved a hoof, "I assure thou, that it's truly I, my Nightie. Because I'm the Princess of the Night, it's my duty, to come into pony's dreams. You also have the gift to see and guide them… even communicate with them."

I chuckled to myself for a moment. She noticed, so she asked, confused, "What's so fun, my love?" I explained, "Back in my previous world, a 'nightie' is a light dress that humans wear at night."

She replied, worriedly like she said something wrong, "So… thou not like being called my 'Nightie'?" I replied, quickly so she doesn't worry, "No, no, I don't mind you calling me that. I really think it's kind of cute that you call me that, my love." She smiled sweetly, after hearing my words.

For a moment, I wondered where we where, so I asked, "So, is this your dream? I don't think I been here before, but it sort of feels like I have." She replied, trying to surprise me, "Thou have been here before, but not in this time."

Then it came to me as I suddenly realised where I was, the old castle we where, earlier tonight. Is this… what it looked like a thousand years ago, in Luna's memories?

A question then came to me, "What are we doing here?" She replied, not looking sure herself, "We don't choose what we dream my love, we just let our minds wonder. Each dream tells a story, it is up to the pony to understand it's intentions."

I then say, after listening to her wise words, "So I guess it's foggy and showing this light, because you finding it hard to picture what it exactly looked like back then?" She replied, looking sure, "That is highly probable that reason… It 'has' been so long. But I could never forget thou." I replied, after giving her another kiss, "Nether will I, with you, my love."

I then took a glance of the area, "So, is there anywhere you want to explore, the first place I was going to check was the throne room?" She replied, "I'm not sure either, let us make our way there, while having a look around."

Walking through the depths of the castle, I suddenly checked if I had my own garment on, which I had. But because it's a dream between the two of us, who else but my love is going to see anything anyway?

Luna commented sadly, "This place is full of memories… but I can just burly picture them properly." I replied in concern, to understand her feelings, "You miss this place, as it were a millennium ago, don't you?" She replied, "I have neither happy or sad memories here, my Nightie. But we are happy in our new castle now." She looked sure after those words.

Continually walking on, yet another question came to me, "Did everypony leave this castle, because of the dangers of the Everfree Forest?" She stopped for a moment in thought, "Thou know, I never thought of asking my sister… I would say so, but it's nothing to worry about. Let us move on..."

Shortly after, we came across a random door. Curious, before I was about to open it with my magic, Luna says, "I don't remember what was in there, or what it looked like."

After hearing those words, I started to get a bad feeling on what was behind that door, "Might as well check anyway."

Slowly but steadily, I pushed the door open… What we saw, was no surprise, just plain empty whiteness of gentle light and fog. I commented, "I guess, I sort of saw that coming. But… what would happen if we walked inside." She replied, "Let us find out."

I was a little nervous, but she didn't seem put off about the emptiness space. So we slowly began walking in…

I didn't feel any difference in the air. Also it felt like we were still walking on the same marble floor that we were on a moment ago, but we were currently walking on solid-looking-mist now.

After a moment, the light faded, and we found ourselves just back outside the door that we just entered, that is currently closed in front of us. It was like we didn't even enter at all. Luna looks at me and says, "Well, that was interesting."

I took a quick look around the corridor that we were back at, and noticed that a statue had appeared. Strangely, there are faint rays of light shining through the window on it. I then say as I walked towards it, "Check this out." Luna followed shortly, just also noticing.

As we both stood in front of it, we gasped, as we clearly see what it was now. What we saw was the complete opposite of what we were expecting. Luna shouted out in shock with her Royal Canterlot Voice, "WHAT… WHAT IS THIS!?"

In front of us, was a statue of Celestia but in short of a Nightmare Moon appearance… Day-mare Sun, I guess she would be called. She looked very dangerous, that you would think she could incinerate you with her might. But I know that we didn't have the heart to harm anypony's life.

The echoes of Luna's voice somehow started to cause the place to get wavy, so I tried to calm her, by gently rubbing her back with my right hoof and said, "My love, please calm down. I think it's showing, what if your lives were reversed. If ponies slept during her day, instead of your night."

She took a deep breath to help herself calm down, "I'm sorry… It, it does not feel right seeing my sister like this." I thought to myself, 'Celestia must have felt the same, after seeing her little sister as Nightmare Moon.' I decided to try and take her mind of the subject, so it doesn't bother her, "Let us carry on, my love."

When we finally arrived at our destination, the throne room itself, we noticed that there were two ghostly figures at the very end of the hallway, engulfed in the white clouds.

As we came closer to the cloudy figures, we notched that one was a younger ghost-looking Celestia, she's still looks quite powerful, but just a few inches smaller than the one we know today. I noticed that some of her mane isn't covering her eyes either and is a little shorter.

She was currently having a conversation with somepony, but all we could see was it's silhouette up close. I think it's a unicorn, because of it having a horn.

I spoke first, wondering, "Is this… actually a memory we are seeing?" She took a glance behind her ghostly sister, making me notice her past ghostly-self, standing near the place of the sister's seat, watching the conversation.

She looked exactly the same as the Luna that is stood by my side. So I guess the Elements sort of made her young again in the process of removing her 'jealousy'. Not a word I that I would want to say about my love, but it was the closest I could currently think of, perhaps 'burden' was the word I was looking for.

Luna held a hoof in the air for a moment to indicate to wait, as we started to listen and watch the scene play it's part, leaving the question till the end. The unicorn spoke in a male voice, highly emotionally upset, "Please, I beg of thou! Please bring my sister back!" The ghostly Celestia replied, "We are very sorry about thy lost, but thou are asking for the impossible. Like everypony, we cannot bring anypony back, no matter how hard thou try."

The silhouette unicorn replied, pleading to the sisters with a lower voice, "Please… I do anything... I just want to see her alive and happy again." The ghostly Celestia could only look apologetically, as she wave her head left and right slowly.

The male-silhouette unicorn suddenly stormed out of the room, with an agony cry of despair, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I knew if I lost my Luna, I don't know how I would ever live on, with the rest of my life. I put such thoughts aside and resumed listening.

The ghostly Luna then asked shortly, "Sister, was there anything we could have done to help him?" The ghostly Celestia replied, "There was nothing we could have done little sister, no matter how hard anypony tries, we can't bring anypony back. No matter how much it hurts." Seconds later, the ghostly sisters faded.

Luna replied to my question earlier ("Is this… actually a memory we are seeing?"), "Yes, somepony came to us, a few years before I was locked away… This poor pony begged us, foolishly believing that we could help resurrect his sister, who recently passed away with an illness, if I remember correctly… I can't remember who this pony was or what he looked like. But I remember that part of the conversation we just witnessed."

At this point, I really didn't know what we could do for the rest of the night, I watched as Luna went deep into thought for a moment. I did think about visiting her old room again, but I thought it would just upset her.

Out of the unexpected, the entire place started to fade throughout time, as the room became the future version of the castle. Long forgotten and partly in ruins. The light and fog had completely vanished too, leaving but the night sky outside.

I wasn't sure what was going on, so I asked, "Luna, are you okay?"

The place started to shack partly with the sounding of heavily hoofs coming towards us. At the entrance to the room was a living version of Day-mare Sun who had just entered, her mane giving a gentle yellow glow. It spoke threateningly, "Ready to be sent to the Moon again my sister?!"

I noticed that Luna started to breathe heavily, in fear. After quickly thinking, I realised what was going on. My mare's worries were starting to get the best of her, from after seeing that little scene. I replied, knowing full well that this was turning into a bad dream, so I stood up to her, "No, she's not! And if she ever got banished again. I'll make sure I'm there on the Moon with her."

She replied, with a hiss in her voice, "Thou have bravery to speak to me like that!"

I then noticed that Luna had just moved closer and shouted out her in Royal Voice, "BE GONE!" Her horn glowed violently as she waved her head in an attack state, summoning a powerful storm of wind, towards her sister's counterpart, successfully sending her flying out the room and fading away in a flash of light.

We both took a deep breath for a moment in a way of what could happen next, and then she asked, "Did thy really mean that?" I replied, being completely honest, "Of course I did, my love… I would do almost anything for you." She gives me a caring smile in return.

A thought suddenly came to me, "Err, is it possible to actually breath and live on the Moon without food or water?" I know it's sounds silly to ask but, I just wondered. She replied, "It isn't possible to survive on the Moon, without the aid of magic. Most of the time, I was in a protective magical-endless sleep. Not something I would want to experience again."

For the rest of the dream, I wanted to show her something peaceful and relaxing, something different then being stuck on a cold-lonely Moon. So after thinking, I morphed the dreamscape into a beach that I imagined.

It has a serene sunset on the left side of the horizon, with her Moon on the right that is glowing luminously. This creating a mystical and beautiful purplish-glow between them.

The sand was soft and cool, with a gentle cool wind blowing on our coats every few seconds. The waters, slowly-rapidly moving from and towards the shore, with a gentle sound of waves. For a bonus, I added two pillows from Luna's bed, for us to rest our heads against.

I just hoped that I wasn't trying to show her sister up, but she smiled as did I, as we lay on our backs resting until the call of awakening arrived.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I saw that me and my mare were cuddled up together under the blanket, with us covering each other with a wing. I took a glance out the window and noticed that Celestia must have offered to lower the Moon for us, which I had an idea she would do.

Soon, my love awoke just after a moment, she cuddled up to me after opening her eyes for a moment before closing them again, "I love thou my Nightie." I mentally chuckled, knowing full well, that our dream was truly connected.

I put a hoof over her side and stroked her back as she held me in place and said quietly, "Please, don't go yet…" I replied, also quietly, "If you don't want me to go, I'll stay."

She hummed relaxingly as we polled each other close…

I suddenly felt my stallion-hood pulse as I feel I was rubbing warm flesh and moist, causing me to get excited and a little erection. Instantly, I realised that we fell asleep in this state, with my stallion-hood still inside her.

Luna also felt me and giggled, "Somepony is excited." I cuddled closer and give her a kiss, "Because I'm with the mare I love more than anything..."

After a moment, I asked nervously, as I stroked her mane behind her head, "Luna… … … will you be my mare, and marry me?" After she heard my words and suddenly realising what I just asked, she opened her eyes as she gives me the happiest smile I have ever seen. She suddenly polled me into a hug and spoke out in happy tears, "By the Elements 'yes', yes…"

My eyes also beginning to shed tears as at that moment, I felt I was the happiest stallion alive right now. She said 'yes'… she said 'yes'… I cried happily as I replied, softly, "Thank you… You made me the happiest stallion alive."

From that moment on, we lovingly hugged and kissed for the rest of this perfect morning.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I technically didn't have this scene planned properly. I had so many scenarios on how to do this chapter, so I tried to pick the best scenes. Before anypony asks, only the mane six and Hope know about the beach later. It was just a coincidence that Night showed Luna that last part of the dream.**

**Also some great news, while I have been trying to write this chapter, me and Madara have been coming up with ideas for the next chapter at the same time, so hopefully it shouldn't take long. Yes, Hope will be back in the next chapter, as I'm trying to keep the scenes balanced between them.**

**Finally, I finished a small project a few days after posting the last chapter. Took about a month to do. If anypony as a PS3, and are a Luna fanatic like me, I created a theme of her which I decided to put up. Link can be found on my profile if ya interested.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Doctors and Doors

**Review Replies:**

**To (Lankore): Pinkie getting upset again? Ha ha, funny enough, it 'was' Cupcakes that lead my friend to finding MLP, later he mentioned that guys watch MLP, so I tried it and liked it (no, I loved it). I guess we could sneak her in the scene. She's one of Madara's favourites, but I never been carried away with her, but she does make me laugh sometimes.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Thanks for pointing out that error, if ya notice anymore, I'm always interested in fixing them. Also the dreamscape was kind of a fear of losing each other thing. You may have given me an idea for later by the way, thank you. ^_^**

**A/N: Well we back with another chapter. Enjoy everypony. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 24: Doctors and Doors

**Hope's POV**

After getting up with Shy, I did my morning routine with feeding the critters and having our breakfast. Right now, I'm currently sat down, next to shy, on the settee resting together.

I thought I'll have a little harmless fun with her in the meantime, "Hey Fluttershy?" She turned towards me at the end of the chair, were she's currently resting. I carried on, "Can you turn around for me please?"

She wondered in thought and asked, "Um, why Hope?" I replied, with a playful smile, "I am paying you back for what you did to me at the hospital."

She gasps, not looking sure what she was expecting and replied, "W-what do you mean?" I replied, trying not to sound forceful, "Don't worry, I'm not going to harm you. Just turn around and relax." She did what she was told, nervously.

After she was in position, I gently put me paws on her shoulders and said, "I am going to massage you." She replied, "Y-you going to m-massage me?" I replied, still with a smile, "Yep."

I knew how nervous she was, and I know that I shouldn't tease her too much. So I started to gently rub her, err, shoulders in circle-like motion. She started to relax and give cute moans, now and again.

At the corner of my eye, I noticed Angel rolling his eyes and went to do his thing, I'm just glad he didn't try anything. I guess, we are starting to trust each other.

Her wings, soon after, started to slowly open wide. I guess this is what they call a pegasus's wing boner. She asked, getting into it, "Um, Hope, can you do my wings now, please? B-but, be very gently with them."

Listening to her advice, I moved my paws on both of her wings and began slowly stroking them, while being careful as possible.

After rubbing her wings for a moment, she began breathing a little quicker and did a cute relaxing moan. From hearing that little moan, I knew I was doing a good job…

After gently pleasuring Fluttershy's back for a good minute or two, I commented, "Your wings are so soft." But I think she was lost in her little world right now, "Ohhh, Hope that feels so nice."

Well, I had her were I wanted her, in a relaxed pleasured state. I was originally intending to stop here, but seeing that she's enjoying herself, I thought I might as well continue.

While continuing my duty, I said quietly after wondering, "I wonder how Rainbow Dash is doing right now…?" During her moans, she replied a few seconds later, "I hope she is okay, *deep relaxing breath* she can get upset when she can't move around after a while."

After another minute I stopped massaging as she started to drift off to sleep a bit. She then leaned her back against me with a contented yawn.

I looked over Shy's shoulder, wondering if I should ask her or not, "Err, Fluttershy." After she took a relaxing deep breath, she turned to face me, looking very happy with her treatment, and then I asked, "Can I ask you something?

She looked at me and replied, very relaxed, "Of course you can Hope, you can ask me anything." So I asked, "Okay, I was just wondering, when I go see Rainbow, would it be okay if she could stay here instead of the hospital?" I knew that mare had gone through a lot lately, so I just wanted to cheer her up and I knew she and Shy are the closest friends.

Fluttershy looked up at me in excitement and replied, "Oh, it's going to be like a sleep over, isn't it?" I looked at her for a moment, I wasn't expecting that, so I quickly said, "Yea your right, sweet. I'll go see her now and see if they will let me let her out, I think she be bored out of her head. She must have finished that book by now."

While I walked to the door, I quickly walked back to Shy and give her a wolf-lick on the checks, causing her to blush a little, and I said, "I'll see ya soon." I picked up my prize drink and began walking back to the door. Shy then says, "See you soon my wolfy." I replied after winking, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." So I left, with Shy resting on the settee, wondering what just happened.

As I had made my way towards Ponyville, while walking on the road, with a few surrounding trees nearby, I started to get a feeling that I was being watched, but my ear senses didn't pick up anything unusual. As they always say, 'I just hope it was my imagination.'

Once I reached Ponyville, I could hear the chatter of ponies, I then started to think, 'It's really peaceful here, I just hope I don't change the way of this loving world.'

When I finally arrived at my destination, after a twenty minute walk, I thought, 'Wait… I'm I allowed to bring these drinks in?' I put the thought aside and walked in, I'm sure they won't mind. If not, I'll ask if they can keep hold of it for me, at the reception…

When I entered, I went straight to the reception, there I asked a female unicorn at the table, "Hi, is Rainbow Dash still here?" The pony took a look at the documents and replied, "Yep, she's still in room 34. Can I help you any further?" I replied, while showing the bottle, "Err yes, I'm I allowed to being these drinks in?" She replied, "No, but I'll hang onto to it for you in the meantime." After that I made my way to room where she was in last night.

Soon as I was outside the door, I thought heard Rainbow struggling in agony, "NO! LET ME GO! HELP!" Hearing those words and what she's been through, I tried to push the door open to the ward she was in, but with no success. So I came up with a drastic action, which I hope I don't regret later.

**Rainbow Dash's POV - Few Minutes Ago…**

I had woken up not too long ago and I just finished reading the last few pages of my current Daring Do book. I just loved reading these books at night, the thing I found cool was that they helped me fall asleep after a long day.

After taking a deep breath and throwing myself back on the bed, resting on the pillow, thinking on what I could do. The only thing I could think of, was resting, which I was in no mood for when I'm wide awake.

Just then, I notice the doctor enter. With me being the only pony in the room, it was obvious who she was going to see first. She walked up to my bed and picked up the clipboard with a hoof and read it while asking, "Good morning Rainbow Dash, how are we this morning?" I replied, while putting the pillow on my face, "Bored, bored and bored *moans*…"

The doctor then asked, "Now let's take a look at your wings, shall we." I took a deep breath to relax, I did not like anypony touching me. I just wanted to get it over with, so I got up on the bed and turned to show her my bandaged wings and partly my back.

She then says, "Okay, let me know if it hurts, okay?" I was nervous at this point as she slowly unwrapped the bandaging. My wings felt stiff at this moment after laying on them, with them wrapped up. I gasped as she hit a nerve that caused me to jump from the pain. She pauses and then continues after saying, "We nearly done now."

Soon, she finished and I asked, as I slowly flapped them, "Are they alright?" She replied, while examining them closer, "Hmmm, well, looks like the bleeding as stopped and after examining them last night, it looks like you have a few cuts and sprained wings." I replied, as I fall back on the bed, "*deep breath*, great…"

She then says, "Cheer up Rainbow, you can leave soon, but I recommend you staying on the ground for another day or two."

We both went quite for a few seconds and then she said, while leaving, "Yea, anyway, I'll be back in a moment…"

When she came back in, with the automatic closing doors closing behind her, I gasped on what she came in with. She brought a trolley with a bowl of water and a sponge, and I instantly knew were this was going.

With my jaw partly wide, she says, "Now, let's give you a quick wash to help you freshen up." I replied, getting nervous of having somepony wash me, "*gulp* Err, ha ha… Could I have it tomorrow?"

She replied, confused, "Why have it tomorrow dear? This will only take a minute, I'm only going to wash your belly, hoofs and face."

She then proceeded with soaking the sponge and then taking the covers off, which I tried to hold down with force, which she managed to easily take off. I squirm, as she held me down with one hoof and washed me with the other.

I shouted, "Hey! Err, stop that!" She replied, "Stop being such a baby. You got to have a wash, for Elements sake." After struggling for a moment, she finished my hoofs and proceeded with my stomach, after soaking the sponge again. I really got worried and shouted, as she started, "NO! LET ME GO! HELP!"

She says, "Rainbow Dash! You got to have a wash!" I replied angry, "I can wash myself you know!"

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door, I think somepony was trying to open it by pushing it, instead of polling it. The doctor gives me the sponge, "You finish washing yourself then, while I go and open the door."

As I held the wet sponge, I wash myself quickly, before she came back. The doctor was partly close to the door and out of the unexpected, the door smashed open with them coming of their hinges landing on top of the doctor, with Hope coming in shouting, in a midair karate kick, "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

With Hope landing on the ground, after a hundred and twenty percent cool entrance, I held a smirk, with laughter building up, that erupted instantly as I cried out in tears, laughing like crazy on my back. He ran up to me in concern, thinking I was hurt, "Rainbow are you okay?!"

I couldn't hold back as I laughed for about a quarter of a minute. He asked, confused, "Rainbow… are you alright?" As I calmed down and brought myself up, after wiping a tear, I replied, "Ha ha, you know, this is the funniest thing that has happened all week."

He replied, not looking sure, "O-kay… what was happening in here?" I replied, "Oh the doctor who you just put through a door was trying to wash me." I couldn't resist another giggle, then I blushed as I realised what I just said.

He looked in the direction of the broken door, with my knocked out doctor halfway through it, waking up from shock, "Ha ha, err… sorry about that. I thought somepony was attacking Rainbow." She replied, after getting up, partly dizzy, "Err… no problem…"

He then asked, "Err, can Rainbow come and stop with me and Fluttershy until she's okay to return back to Cloudsdale?"

Still dizzy from the impact, she replied, "Y-your friends with Fluttershy…?" She held a hoof to her chin, "I guess she could take care of her. I know she's a fully qualified vet. But as long as she stays on the ground for a day or two, she can leave." I was just glad to finally get out of here.

Soon as I got of the bed, we saw Pinkie come in who looked around the ward, confused in a mystery way, then looked at us both, "Why is there a doctor halfway through a door?" Me and Hope giggled with laughter for a moment and then he said to the doctor, before we started to leave, "I'm really sorry about that." She replied, "*deep breath* I guess… I could let this incident slip by."

**A/N: Madara really wanted to put the 'Dynamic Entry' catchphrase into this scene, for a bit of fun. I'm trying to avoid putting any references of other cartoons in. If you have watched the anime or played the game, you know where it's from.**

**Also my friend added a sneaky hint of a clop-meaning to the chapter, which I noticed straight away. I wasn't hundred percent with it, but I thought I add it for a little joke.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Preparing for a Vacation

**Review Replies:**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): Well, we started to feel sorry for Dash, after what she's been through, so we wanted to get her out early. Plus we thought we add something funny for her, as a way of saying sorry.**

**Hmmm, 'Truth or Dare'? We didn't think of that. It could get extreme though. It is less likely for this story, but it is still an option. But we may have another night activity planned later.**

**To (Lankore): *laughs out loud*. Well I'm glad to have saved your life from the terrors of Pinkamena Diana Pie herself. And yes that was actually a spelling error, I sometimes get confused with those words. I have fixed it now. Thanks for pointing that out to us. ^_^**

**Trust me, my co-writer (Madara) thinks exactly the same way about err… Flutter Butter.**

**A/N: Did you girls and guys really think we were gone?**

**Sorry about the wait, I have been low on inspiration lately, even though we have got a large list of ideas. I know some of you had been checking for a new chapter since the beginning of this month, so here it is. ^_^**

**Also if you haven't noticed, I have fixed some tiny errors on some previous chapters, such as mixed word meanings (than/then for example) and making the grammar make more sense.**

**If I have to be honest, I have been reading some fanfics by (Nero Darkard), the past week. If you like Cupcakes (a gore/horror Pinkie fanfic) then you may enjoy reading Nero's stories. A link to Nero's profile can be found in my favourite authors list. I would recommend reading (Maledictum Insania: The Creation) first, which is the very beginning of the story.**

**Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 25: Preparing for a Vacation

**Hope's POV**

Before we left the hospital, I picked up my drink that I had left at the reception, with Dash and Pinkie following right behind me. We were now currently stood outside the entrance to the hospital.

Dash says, "Thanks for getting me out of there, Hope. I don't think I would have lasted a day in there." I replied, honestly, "Hey no problem. I had an idea you wouldn't be comfortable in there."

Realising that I was still holding the cider, I held it out to Rainbow, "Oh, this is for you." Both of the mares looked at me surprised, with Dash looking more than just surprised, with a blush on her face.

Pinkie spoke first, "Ohhh, look, look, somepony likes you." Dash shook her head to snap out of her trance and then replied with embarrassment, "Pinkie!"

She looked back at me with confusion, as she picked the bottle with her hoof and examined it, "What's this for?" I replied, smiling, "Just a way of apologising for what happened the other day."

Rainbow replied, showing appreciation, "Err… hey no problem, don't worry about it. It really wasn't your fault, you know, that I got slammed into a tree. But thanks." She looked around for a moment, "So, what now?"

I replied, "Well, I'm thinking that we should get back to Fluttershy's, I don't want to have her worried-" Pinkie then burst out at Rainbow, in quick speech, "You fancy going to the beach today, do you, do you?" I replied, in concern, "Pinkie." She replied, quite excited, "What, I'm just asking?"

Rainbow went in thought for a moment, not looking sure what to do, "Yea, sure, not like I got any other plans today." Pinkie replied, "WOOHOO! We just couldn't go without you. I go get the sandwiches and let everypony know that we are going now." After she had finished speaking, all we could see was a pink blur from a distance.

Rainbow asked teasingly, "So Hope… can I ride you?" I was taken back for a moment, thinking that she was flirting with me again. Until she carried on, speaking in a playful way, "The doctor did say that I should stay on the ground, and you think that it was your fault that I hurt my back."

I grinned, as I replied mimicking her teasing speech, "After I got you, your favourite drink and you still want to ride me eh?" She replied, looking confident, "You bet I do."

I suddenly thought, 'CRAP!' As realised I just lost that battle, but I didn't mind her riding me. To be honest, if I could, I would go with her and Fluttershy, but I know I can only have one or the other.

I dropped onto all fours as I prepared her majesty's seat and signalling her to get on, by moving my upper body sideways, "Hop on."

She giggled as she walked towards me, "I was just playing around with you, but if you insist." I thought as she grabbed the bottle with her mouth and got on, 'Okay, this is interesting, a pony riding a wolf. This is one for the history books.'

When she was strapped in, I suddenly thought of an idea. She shouted out as she was learning forward with her hoofs around my chest for support, while holding the bottle, "Let's go!" I replied, "Ha ha, hold on tight pegasus." She looked at me doubtfully, until I suddenly started running.

I set off in a flash as I started running faster and faster with my agility building up. I was twice as fast than any pony alive right now, with strong wind blowing through our faces.

After a moment, while she is currently gripping onto my chest for support, she shouted as she got into it, "WHOHOO! You're the fastest thing on the ground Hope!" As I reached my maximum speed, I noticed my paws were now covered in a large amount of purple static charges. It felt like running on very hot sand, but I didn't mind, for a little while.

During halfway, I started to worry, about myself falling for Dash. Sure, I like her. But it was sort of like we were meant for each other, with speed being our ally. But, I loved looking after Fluttershy and her critters.

I remember Fluttershy saying, that Dash isn't ready for a relationship yet. I guess, wait, why I'm I thinking like this? Good thing Fluttershy is the Element of Kindness, or she would hoof me for thinking such things. But I know this was the truth, 'I love Shy more than anypony. And I will personally beat the shit out of anyone who tries to harm her or her friends.'

I then thought as I remembered, that ampwolfs are rarely seen today, so they must still exist. So I may not be the fastest one living, but I'm sure Dash will find someone, err… somepony. How the buck had Nightfall got used to the words so soon? Speaking of him, I wonder how him and his special mare are doing…?

As we came close to our home, I briefly slowed down, making sure that Dash wouldn't go flying forwards off my back. I mentally chuckled to myself at the thought of doing so, but of course, I wouldn't do such a thing to her.

When we crossed the bridge outside our home, I stopped, so that her majesty could get of my back. The first thing that Dash could say at that moment, like it was the best experience of her life, was, "That… was totally AWESOME!"

I smiled, "You know, if I could have two mares, you would definitely be my second one." She replied, while letting herself in the house, "Ha ha, who says I want a relationship, Hope?" I replied back, quietly but barely loud enough for her to hear, "I was talking about a relationship."

As we let ourselves in, we noticed that Shy was currently resting on the settee, asleep, from my work earlier. Rainbow examined her from a distance, "Didn't think she would be sleeping at this time of day." I replied, "Well, I kind of massaged her wings and she went out like a light."

RD quickly opened and closed her wings partly at the thought, then looked back at me, "You really know how to knock a pegasus out, hey Hope." She chuckled lightly for a moment.

We then heard Shy and noticed that she had just woken up, "You're back already?" Rainbow replied, "Hey Fluttershy. Thanks for getting Hope, to get me out of there." Shy replied, as she fully woken up, "You should really thank Hope, it really was his idea, of you sleeping over." Rainbow looked at me, "Hey thanks again, Hope."

Shy then walked up to Rainbow, who slowly had spread her wings completely, while trying to hide a flinch, so Shy could give her a check up, "Oh, are your wings better already?" Rainbow shook her head and replied sadly as she closed her wings, "No, they still a hurt a bit, but I'll be okay. I won't be able to return to Cloudsdale for a day or two though."

Suddenly, I realised that Pinkie was getting all the mares ready for the beach, "By the way. Me, Rainbow and Pinkie, agreed that we are going to the beach today. Pinkie is just getting everypony ready." Shy looked at me surprised, "But, Rainbow Dash hasn't fully healed yet." Rainbow commented, "Hey I'll be fine. I'll just chill and read a book while I'm there." I then thought, 'What kind of book?'

To pass the time, Shy asked me, "Do you mind if you come up stairs with me, just for a moment?" I replied, "Sure."

While Rainbow was resting on the settee, we made our way up. I knew it couldn't be for another kiss session… could it? She took me inside the bedroom and went into her drawer for something.

After a moment, she found what she was looking for and said naturally, "This is an amulet that my mother gave me, when I was a filly. She says, that I should give it to a special somepony that I trust and love."

As she brought it closer, I got a clear view of what it is. It was some sort of necklace, holding two blue wings on the left and right sides, holding an orange jewel set in the centre and with three pink feathers hanging at the bottom. It sort of reminds me of Shy's mane, Rainbow's wings and my coat.

There was something strange about this… necklace. But if she has entrusted it to me. I'll make sure I'll treasure it.

Not expecting to be given such a gift, as she put it in my paw, I then say, "You're… giving this… to me?" She replied, "Yes, because 'you're' that special somepony that I trust and love." I then walked towards her and then we embraced ourselves in a loving hug.

Just while I was going to give her a kiss to show my appreciation, we heard Pinkie's voice, "Ohhhhh, so cute." We were startled as we could see Pinkie Pie stood at the entrance to the bedroom. I then ask, "Err, where did you come from?"

The pink mare replied, almost sounding jokingly, "From down stairs." I just face-paw myself and then asked, "Are the others here already?" She replied, "They will be arriving shortly, in a sky-chariot." How does that Party-mare prepare everything so quick? I thought it would have taken at least two hours to prepare a day out.

My loving mare then asked, "Please, take good care of it." I fully grasped the gift and replied as I put it around my neck, "Don't worry, I will look after it with my life."

I walked towards the mirror and took a moment to check myself. I must admit, it looks pretty good on me. The party pony give me a compliment, "Ohhh, looks sweet on you Hope." I replied, "Thanks Pinkie."

I turned my attention back to my mare, "Thank you Fluttershy, I really like it." She smiled at my appreciation and replied, "Your welcome my wolfy." It feels a little strange when she calls me that, but I don't mind her.

After a moment, I didn't notice that Dash had just came in the room, who put a hoof behind her head, to help control her embarrassment and said, "Fluttershy, um, can I have a talk with you but… with Hope not in the same room." I immediately understood that it was a private thing between the girls. So I said, while I was leaving the room, to give the girls some privacy, "I'll be down stairs on the settee if any of you girls need me."

**Nightfall's POV (Alicorn Form)**

The morning was another magical time for me and Luna, as we had another loving session together and once again fell asleep soon after. Of course we didn't go extreme like last night. But most importantly, she has accepted to be my loving mare, who I will cherish forever.

I guess I'm just lucky to have a friend like Hope, even though I don't believe in luck. If we haven't meet, we both wouldn't be here with our loves and we would still be back on Earth, trying to get through the hardness of our lives with false dreams. I soon realised that this was all a gift, from the bond of friendship. Could it have been the Elements doing?

Luna was lonely, so her sister suggested her to find somepony to be with. While Hope mentioned the show, that lead me to wishing us here. This was beyond a coincidence, but one I'm thankful for.

With my knowledge of the theory of time, I would guess we are now in a parallel universe of the show, starting after season two. Me and Hope must have drastically altered the timeline by now. I mean Trixie with Twilight and trying to gain an understanding with changelings. I guess that encounter in the Everfree Forest has triggered a alternative event, one that will decide a possible new future. One that may just be better.

Soon, I slowly awakened from my mare's calling, "-i-…? -ightie…? Nightie…?"

Once I opened my eyes, I was greeted with a loving hug and kiss from my bride to be. Once we broke the kiss, my Luna spoke, "I think it's time we got up."

While taking a moment to fully wake up, I would guess it's about 1:00pm by looking out the window, but then it hit me, "Err… we?" She would normally be up a 7:00pm, but on some occasions, she would be up early.

She was already off the bed getting dressed in her usual attire, by grabbing each garment with her magic professionally, "I might as well get up too, it was only after midnight, when we fell asleep."

I then also got of the bed. But before I attached my garment, I paused after hearing a small giggle from my mare, which surprised me. So I asked, confused, "What's funny, my love?"

She didn't reply, except walk a few steps towards me and point to my rear. As I took a glimpse, my eyes went wide on what I saw. I have gained my cutie mark.

It was a Nightmare-Night black crescent Moon decoration, which reveals Luna's silhouette face in the centre. The one thing that I was truly not expecting.

I then say, surprisingly between pauses, "I… I got my… cutie mark." I wasn't into the cutie mark thing, but this was one that I truly liked. Of course, I thought Luna's and Twilight's look unique and cool, but I was proud to now have my own.

My loving mare then snapped me out of my trance, "I see thou like thy cutie mark." I replied, while putting my attention back to her, "I must say that I am proud to have this, as my cutie mark. But I am more proud to have you more than anything, my love."

She gives me a warm smile in return for my compliment, "Come Nightie, I just can't wait to tell sister about our marriage plan."

We finished putting our clothes back on and just before we made our way to the dinner room, my dark blue mare tidied the bed sheets and pillows in just a second or two with her magic.

Of course, her sister had finished a little while ago, so we enjoyed our evening meal and went to see her in the throne room, once again.

There, she was currently resting her eyes on their royal seat. I guess she had finished the paperwork early today. Because today was quiet, she must had fallen asleep again, like the other day. Luna called out to her, "Sleeping on the job sister?"

Celestia jumped up, with eyes wide open, as she wasn't expecting to see her little sister at this time of day, "You're up earlier, little sister. Is everything alright?" I'm glad she didn't ask about our night, especially in front of her two guards, who are sat besides her.

We stepped forward as we held a wing on each others back, supporting each other as we came closer to her big sister, who noticed our behaviour. My mare decided to break the news to her, "I got a surprise for thou big sister. Nightfall and me… have decided to get married."

Celestia showed a wide smile with happy uncontrollable tears flowing down her cheeks. Her eyes were half closed, as if to hold back her emotions. Cele stood up and ran up to her little sister, while we endured for a possible strike.

Until Cele give her a big hug, "I'm so happy for you little sister. I know you two will truly be happy together."

As I give the sisters some space, Luna as well let lose some tears of her own and hugged her sister back, smiling in happiness because her sister had accepted this, "Thank thou big sister… thank thou." I don't know why, I couldn't resist and I also ended up letting loose some tears myself, for this glorious moment.

Celestia broke the hug, with her still showing joy, "I'll get everything prepared for you, little sister. Hopefully, it will all be ready in the next two days for you both." I thought, 'Wait, a wedding that takes only two day to plan and setup?'

Sinking into my thoughts, I finally realised, that Celestia would now be… … … my sister-in-law. Just the thought of it was a lot to take in, until she turned her attention to me, "Nightfall?"

I came out of my moment of thoughts and put my focus on my to-be sister-in-law, who spoke, "By marrying my sister, you do understand that once you do, you will be a prince and will be given responsibilities?" This suddenly made me shake, with it being a lot to take in.

I'm sure the sisters noticed my visible reaction, with them staring at me a few steps away from me. A bit of fear suddenly hit me, but I knew why I came here and who I want to be with.

I finally replied hesitantly, "I… I understand… I knew that once we started this relationship, I knew it would have big consequences on my being… But I care for her more than anything and I know she does for me… I am prepared… But I'm afraid of abusing my power… I don't want to make an order that could harm anypony." I lowered my head a bit, trying to take in as much as possible.

The Sun Princess signalled Luna to remain where she's currently standing, while the Sun Princess herself came and put a wing over me for comfort and spoke, naturally, "I understand your concern, and that is enough for me to know, that you truly care for her and everypony of Equestria. Of course, this isn't going to be something you will experience by yourself. You will have me and my littl-… I mean my sister to guide you."

As she finished speaking, I looked up and was greeted with a warming smile from her that soon put my fear to rest. I guess they don't call her the Sun Princess for nothing. I replied, with a grateful smile for her supporting words, "Thank you Celestia."

As Luna looked happy from noticing that her big sister had put my thoughts to rest, Cele then turned her attention to one of her guards, but before she could give him an order, a rolled up letter magically appeared in front of her. She unwrapped it and began reading through it…

Once she was done reading, she turned her attention back to us, "Twilight just informed me that she and her friends have decided to go on vacation. Looks like Trixie has recovered from her recent illness too and has given me their latest friendship report. Twilight also believes that this vacation may just boost the relationship with Cocoon."

Luna asked out of curiosity, "Are thou planning to meet them?" Her sister replied, "Why not, this gives me a good opportunity to actually meet our new friend Cocoon. Why don't you both come as well, it will allow you both to relax?"

Me and Luna glanced at each other and I replied to Celestia, "Why not…?"

**Trixie's POV - Earlier that Morning**

When I finally come to, I moaned quietly as I slowly began to open my eyes and took in my surroundings. I still felt quite drained and tired, as I had been in bed sick with a dreadful cold and cough, for a full day now. I was grateful, very grateful that Twilight had offered to let stay and study with her, in her library.

I finally understood the bonds that she has with her companions. They look out for each other and they help each other in difficult situations. I don't think 'The Great and Powerful Trixie', myself, would had survived on my own in my condition, if I was still living in that cold lonely old mansion. Looks like I got my first friendship report for Celestia, but I'll ask Twilight to help me check, if it's okay, before we send it.

As I tried to move, I felt quite hot after being in bed under the sheets for so long. My illness had wore off now, but I still felt quite drained.

Soon, I heard the door open and when I looked, it was Twilight's assistant bringing in my breakfast, with an apron on. He asked politely, as he put the tray at the side of the bed table, that had orange juice, with egg and toast, "Good morning Trixie, you feeling any better?"

I moaned and then polled myself up from under the covers, partly dizzy from laying down for such a long time, while trying to hold my head up with my right hoof, for support. I replied, kindly to Spike, "A… a lot better thank you." What surprised me the most was that he has already began to trust me.

He asked in concern, taking notice of my condition, "Are you sure you're alright?" I replied, "I'm fine, just… trying to gain my balance. The Great-… I mean, Trixie will be down shortly… Thank you Spike."

Just before he left and closed the door, he replied, "No problem, we're just glad your feeling better." As soon as he was gone, I started to dig into my breakfast, after gaining my balance. I was now happy, that I have been accepted into the group…

Once I had finished, I got out of bed and made my way down stairs, while carrying the tray. At the bottom, I was greeted by Twilight herself, who spoke without looking interested, "Looks like you're a lot better."

I was expecting her to be more happy and cheerful. So I asked, "You're not happy to see me?"

Then my realisation was confirmed as another Twilight came round the corner of the kitchen, who shouted at the one in front of me, a bit angry, "Stop that Cocoon!"

I raised an eyebrow while in shock, as I saw the one in front of me snicker for a moment, who then turn her attention to the one behind her, "Chill out unicorn, I just thought I surprise her."

Stepping back, I put the tray on the floor, trying to understand what was going on, as it used some sort of transformation spell, revealing some unknown figure.

Before I could think about what was happening, Twilight explained, "Sorry Trixie, this is Cocoon, a changeling. We found him wounded, shortly after you collapsed in the Everfree Forest. Sorry we didn't tell you about him, but I didn't want you to worry, with the condition you were in."

Recalling the books I have read, I shouted out with shock, while taking another step back, "A… A CHANGELING!?"

Spike had just come in, while Twilight was trying to calm me down, "Relax Trixie, he's just here to try and sort out a peace treaty."

I couldn't believe my eyes or ears, "A peace treaty!? Are you out of your little pony mind!?" Twilight replied, backing up her statement, "Calm down. Princess Celestia already knows about this and is hoping for us to succeed."

While taking in what she said, the front door burst open with Pinkie storming in, throwing confetti in the air while shouting in a hyper state, "Hey Twilight! Twilight! Rainbow Dash has recovered! And you know what that means! The beach is TODAY!"

With us all staring at the pink party mare, I didn't know what was going on anymore, "Twilight, I'm I awake?" Pinkie suddenly appeared behind me and put a hoof on my back and replied, before Twilight had the chance, "Of course you are silly. Get your swimming costumes, and your bucket and spade ready, because this is going to be fun."

Trying to take in what's happening, the purple dragon spoke, "Oh boy, I'll go and get everything ready for us, Twilight."

The pink pony then asked me, in concern, "You're coming too right?" I replied, disappointedly after a deep breath, "I don't have a costume." Twilight offered, "Don't worry you can borrow one of mine."

I was thankful once again, but this time, a little embarrassed at the thought of wearing one of Twilight's personal clothing. A thing that 'she' has worn. I guess I'm not used to wearing somepony else's clothes.

She brought a piece of paper and a feathered quill from a nearby table, with her magic, "I'll just let Princess Celestia know about what we are doing. This vacation may just be what we need, to bond us all together."

Before she began writing, Pinkie spoke out, before she left, "That's great, I'll call for a sky-chariot to pick you all up. I'll go and let the others know."

While Twilight began writing the letter, I offered to take the tray into the kitchen and wash it, to help clear my mind. I just didn't feel comfortable about the changeling, but if Twilight and the Princess have agreed on this, then I guess I'll just have to trust them.

Once I quickly finished, I came back into the library room, when Twilight had just finished writing the letter. Cocoon was currently resting on the floor, waiting. I didn't know, until other day, that Spike uses his frame to send the letters for her. I soon realised that I almost forgot to tell Twilight, about the report I thought of, earlier.

I then explained to her about what I thought of this morning and she agreed that it would make a great friendship report, so she added it to the letter too.

A few minutes later, her little dragon came down stairs, wearing some green shorts that matched his scales, while carrying a full suitcase. It looked a little too much for him to handle, so I offered to carry it for him. He says to me, "Thanks Trixie."

Turning his attention to the lavender unicorn, he asked wondering, "I got all the costumes. But, what about Cocoon?" Before Twilight could ask, he morphed some dark-blue-like shorts that matches his back garment.

Twilight finishes, happily, "I guess that's everything sorted. We are now ready for the beach."

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Again sorry about the wait, writing isn't my best subject, but I take my time when doing this fanfic to make it good. As always, we love to hear your thoughts in a review. ^_^**

**This chapter was going to be separated into 3, but I thought I make it into one big related chapter.**

**Oh, one final thing, I been thinking of this for a while now but me and my co-writer can't make our mind up about it. Would you like us to pair Trixie and Twilight as a couple? To vote, click on my name and there is a poll active in my profile. (Note, if you're unable to vote, because of being an unregistered user, you can let us know in a review.)**

**The poll will be closed on 20 June 2013 (2 weeks after posting of this chapter). Note that the poll results will be invisible until closed.**

**See ya all soon. ^_^**


	26. Chapter 26 - Chariot Conversation with

**Review Replies:**

**To (Soulhavok): My co-writer doesn't have a clue on how to answer that question. But I would say, I prefer the Rinnegan more. _ **

**To (Lankore): Glad ya like Cocoon, I spent a lot of time thinking about his personality. As for Twi and Trixie, it is understandable. Thanks for voting. ^_^**

**To (Why should I say): Thanks for voting, we have more info at the bottom. Hope we don't disappoint you. ^_^**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): We will just have to see what happens with Dash. Cocoon should be revealing more about himself soon. ^_^**

**To (Lunas' Eternal Protector): Thank you, that really means a lot to me. Don't worry we will finish this story. I'll be looking forward to more chapters from your fanfic too. ^_^**

**To (Night Fright): Thanks for voting, there is more info below.**

**A/N: Sorry we took a while, my co-writer had been busy and I have been low on inspiration and will to write. Well kind of. I have been adding bits and re-writing with improvements as I go along. 'I really do want to write this fanfic'.**

**Anyway enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 26: Sunset Shores - Part 1

**Hope's POV**

What a morning that was at Fluttershy's. When I was laying on the couch, I thought I could hear Rainbow partly arguing with Shy, upstairs. To my suspicions, I was correct, but they weren't auguring about what I thought they were.

The sky-chariot, which was larger than normal, soon arrived. As we boarded it, the first thing that Rainbow said to everypony while we all stared at her in disbelief, while she's partly blushing and unhappy, "Don't… say… a word, about what I'm wearing, okay?"

Me, the mane six, Trixie, Spike and… Cocoon were all here. All dressed in their swim outfits, except me, with their suitcases containing their beach equipment.

Rainbow however, was currently dressed in one of Fluttershy's spare bikini outfits. Which is a pink that matches Shy's mane, with butterflies that matches her cutie mark. It must be very embarrassing wearing that suit, especially if you're a cool athlete.

I think that poor mare had enough problems this week, but I just hope relaxing at the beach will cheer her up.

Inside the sky-chariot, we were now heading to a beach called, which Pinkie mentioned at Fluttershy's, Sunset Shores. I think the name sounds perfectly romantic, especially for me and Shy.

To help keep the sky-chariot stay afloat, they had to bring a third pegasus along, to help support the extra weight of Cocoon and the beach equipment.

For me, I was the lucky one, because Shy didn't have any suitable swimwear for me. The rules say, that everypony must wear a swimsuit on the beach, regardless. I managed to escape the conversation by telling Shy that my human clothes were not suitable for swimming in and also that I'm not a pony. But I get a feeling that somepony may give me something, when we get there anyway.

As we were journeying to the beach, Applejack asked, "Are ya not wearin' anything, for the beach, Hope?"

I replied, confused, "I don't see the point, I mean, you ponies have a fur coat. I fail to understand why you would wear something that will only make it hot for you."

Twilight explained, "Well, these swimsuits are made out of a special material that are designed to help keep us cool, even in hot temperatures."

Rarity joined in the conversation, with her charming tone of voice, "Of course, designed by Ponyville's best designer, which is me." I replied to both of them, doubtfully, "Ooo-kay…"

The purple dragon then asked the best designer, out of curiosity, "Hey Rarity, who's watching the store?" She replied, "I closed the boutique and left a sign on the door saying, 'on vacation', my Spiky Wiky."

AJ joined in the conversation, "Same here, I caught up with my apple buckin' yesterday. So I'm all good."

The pink party pony then spoke out, with excitement, "This is going to be the best vacation ever, I just know it!"

I took a glance at Cocoon, who sighs with depression, with his eyes looking downwards. I knew that something was up and I still didn't trust him fully. It's like the calm before the storm. I know he's hiding something and got something planned.

Nopony dared asking RD, about her costume, which I am glad about. I'm sure they didn't want to upset her even more than she is now.

I think Trixie had fallen asleep, I guess she's a bit tired by over studying with Twilight. Or maybe, she easily falls asleep, on long distance travels.

Fluttershy looked a little… worried. I guess she isn't used to travelling on long distances. But I thought it is maybe best to let her rest, she is currently learning on my side after all, if she needs me.

While most of the girls were having a good conversation about random things, I decided that I might as well, rest as well. So I leaned back and tried to fall asleep, until we arrived. As I listened to the winds blow by, on such a nice day like today, with just a few clouds in the sky…

**Hope's POV - Minutes Later…**

After about thirty minutes of our journey in the sky, Pinkie shouted out at the top of her lungs, which woke me up with a startle, "HEY EVERYPONY, WE HERE, WE HERE!"

The flying chariot shakes a bit due to the pegasi, who are pulling the chariot, being also startled.

Many "Aghhh!" and "Whaaa!" were heard aboard, mainly the non-winged ponies, who quickly regained their balance as so did the pegasi.

Pinkie quickly apologised, with some embarrassment in her voice, "Upsy, err, sorry everypony…"

Trixie, who had completely woken up with a shock, shouted angrily at the guilty pony, "You stupid pony, you could have killed us! I'll seal your mouth again, if you do that again!" Pinkie was taken back a bit by Trixie's threat, can't say I blame them both.

The lavender unicorn, stood up for the guilty pony, with a hint of anger in her voice, "No you won't Trixie, just calm down. At least she apologised." The light blue unicorn could only close her eyes and take a deep sigh.

Wondering about what Trixie had just said, 'I'll seal your mouth… again…?' Don't remember her doing that in the show. But I can't believe if Trixie, out of everypony here, could silence the wrath of Pinkie Pie's endless racket. No offence to her.

With everypony realising, what Pinkie had just said a moment ago. Everypony, except me and Cocoon, took a glance over the edge of the chariot and stared at the surroundings in disbelief.

Many gasps of excitement and wows, could be heard from all of them. Even Shy got very excited at the view. The only ones that were still sat down, was Cocoon and me.

Rainbow spoke out first, out of excitement like all her problems and depression was suddenly gone, "Wow, check out that beach, _AWWWESOME_!"

Twilight even spoke out, in so much joy, "This is even better than I had hoped."

The white unicorn commented, in concern, like I knew she would, "I just hope I don't get sand in my coat." Spike replied, trying to persuade his loving mare, "Oh chill out Rarity. We can wash ourselves, when we get back. Let's just enjoy ourselves." She could only reply with a gentle nod and sigh, while showing an average smile.

I then commented, even though I haven't seen it yet, "What's so special about some sand?" The orange earth-pony replied, "Come look for ya self, partner." Twilight spoke out again, extremely amazed, "Have a look Hope, I can't believe how beautiful this place is."

I slowly got up from my seat and took in the surrounding view, of the area, with the girls.

What I saw made me gasp, with eyes wide open. I have never seen anything like it, it was like paradise itself. Even I have seen many beaches, but nothing compares to this.

The actual scene looked fantastic. The sea was crystal clear, while sparkling like diamonds. The sun wasn't too bright or too hot. The sand was levelled without any domes. The plants showed life with cherry blossom trees in the area. Overall, the beach itself was a beautiful sight to behold, as I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Wooooooooow! Yes, cherry blossom trees, best beach ever."

If I didn't know any better, had to say this is Celestia's private beach.

I asked Twilight out of shock, "Twilight, did I fall out of the chariot and died? This beautiful scenery is so unreal." She giggled and replied, "No, I assure you, that we're alive."

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, but this chapter was long overdue. I have already made a start on the next chapter by the way.**

**Well, as you may know, the poll is now closed and we ended with a tie. So me and my co-writer had decided to add an extra chapter, after the final chapter for Trixie and Twilight.**

**(More information can be found on my profile)**

**Note that I may edit some previous chapters as I go along for spellings and improving my writing. If ya notice any errors, I would love to check and fix them.**

**Madara says, "Sorry about this chapter being so late, I have been having a problem with my PC and I have been feeling sick lately."**

**Bro-hoof/Pegasister-hoof to ya. ^_^**


	27. Chapter 27 - Chariot Conversation with

**Review Replies:**

**To (frostfang101): Thanks for the comment. I tried getting into that fanfic, but it felt a little rushed, even though I thought it sounds romantic. It sort of put me off when the male OC, Dawn I think it was, went beyond mad. Just being honest.**

**To (garebare65): Glad ya liking our fanfic and I must thank you for all your reviews, they are much appreciated. I may have another check of ya fanfic later.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): I always love to read ya reviews. Ya in for a big surprise on this chapter about Cocoon. :)**

**To (Forst97): Don't worry, this chapter will involve their part of the journey to the beach.**

**A/N: Hey everypony, sorry about the wait, been low on inspiration. But I have been working on the fanfic for the last 2 weeks, by improving chapters 1 to 3. It is up to you if ya want to re-read them. The story is the same, but more improved.**

**Well here we are, the next chapter… enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 27: Sunset Shores - Part 2

**Princess Luna's POV**

Once we had decided that we are journeying to the beach, sister informed a nearby guard, to ask the servants, to help prepare us the wedding that is to be scheduled in the next two days.

In the meantime, while Nightie awaits for us, me and sister made our way to our private chambers, to dress ourselves in our bikinis.

Sister had got one, a few months ago, specially for me with its colour matching my mane. Surprisingly, it fits perfectly, but I never thought I would ever wear it.

When we were prepared, the three of us boarded our royal sky-chariot, with our supplies and headed to where my best friend, Twilight Sparkle, is heading.

We didn't get the opportunity to speakest with each other, five days ago. So I will be looking forward to actually meeting her and apologizing for my behaviour, in Canterlot a few months ago.

It would be wonderful of her, if she offered to be my stallion's best mare, but of course, it is up to him on who he picks.

As my stallion and I passionately learn against each other, with sister sat on the right of me, she asked Nightie, "You do understand, that you are the first male alicorn that has ever existed right?"

He gently polled away from me and replied to us, "…? But… pardon me for asking, but what about your parents? Were they not alicorns too?"

Not happy about where this conversation was heading, I just slowly lowered my head with sadness and thought, 'Did Tia have to bring this conversation up?'

She explained, as Nightie noticed my reaction and put a hoof behind my back for comfort, "Only our mother was an alicorn, our farther was an earth-pony that loved her, with all his heart."

Nightie, getting an understanding, asked, "So, are you trying to say, I'm technically unique in a way? Couldn't he request to be morphed by his love, to be an alicorn?"

Tia, carrying on with the explanation, "That's just the thing, because you and your friend are both from another world, we can permanently transform you once. But it isn't possible to keep anypony else morphed, for a long period of time."

Nightie, getting a clear understanding on what she was getting at, asked, "So wait… you saying… wouldn't that mean that… she had nopony to comfort her after his… … … time?… That is…-"

I finally spoke, sadly, while cuddling closer to him as this conversation had saddened my mood, "Heartbreaking… But unfortunately for us, we are… lucky."

My sister, then attempted to cheer me up, "They would be very happy for you sister, to actually meet somepony like him. Don't ever think you're going to lose him because of me."

Nightie, suddenly realising, asked regretfully, "Wait… oh no… what about… Cadance and-"

Tia replied, "The decision is up to them, on how they want their relationship to proceed, Nightfall…"

After a moment, Nightie asked worriedly, "I know I shouldn't ask, but please forgive me for asking, what happened to your mother after…?"

Sister explained, "She saved an unicorn's life, who had a strong heart, by sacrificing her immortality and passing away a month later. All she ever wanted, was to be with her love… in the 'After Plane'."

I finished, "If I remember correctly, it wasn't too long when she had given us the responsibility, for the night and day…"

The pulling pegasus then spoke out, "We have arrived your highness… Sorry for ears dropping, but what will happen to our captain's wife?"

I answered, being honest as possible, "It is really their decision on how they want to proceed, our royal subjects. We can't decide their fate, but only support them as best as possible."

Once we had landed, we glanced around the shores for any signs of the elements, Nightie's friend and the changeling.

We soon came to understand that the three of us are the first ones here. So we prepared ourselves in the meantime, until their arrival. But before we did, we thanked the two pegasi who had brought us here. Sister then informed them, to retrieve us at 8:00pm tonight. They bowed in acknowledged to their given orders and took off to the skies, making their way back to Canterlot.

As they left, we sat ourselves down near the waves of the crystal waters, and began unpacking our supplies that we had bought along with us. We brought a few bottles of water for each of us, some towels and a large umbrella which I brought personally for myself.

Due to my dislike of sunlight, I desperately set up the umbrella first, and made sure it was in place, to provide some shade for myself, before I laid a towel to relax on.

Astonishingly, my Nightie joined us by sitting and cuddling with me, under the shade. Who also dislikes too much of the solar rays.

Sister heed no mind to us though, as she just laid on her towel, performing recreation, with her unique sunglasses on, while resting her eyes.

As my loving stallion cuddled with us, in the shade, staring towards the sparkling ocean, he spoke, affectionately, "Luna… you truly make me happy, I'll vow that I will love you for all eternity."

Admiring those words, I finally understood what he has done for me. He has risked to becoming an immortal being, because he cares deeply for my happiness and his, but at the cost of seeing his friend and everypony else he knows age. What would had this stallion had left, if I refused him, what would have become of him…? I just put these hurtful thoughts aside.

To thank him for the wonderful compliment that he had given me, I give him a passionate kiss on the lips, making him blush in bliss, in return.

I wasn't sure if sister was observing us, but we believe that she had finally accepted our wish.

In the meantime, we just lead there, with our eyes shut, listening to the gentle waves of the ocean, and the peaceful winds in the area...

It had only been a short time when sister spoke out, removing her sun shades with magic, "Looks like everypony has arrived," as she pointed towards them in the sky.

As we looked towards them, we noticed that they are in a chariot of their own, being escorted by three pegasi.

Once they had landed, mostly everypony ran towards us, in utter excitement. What was heard from first, was my sister's star student, shouting, while running on the cool sands towards us, "Princess Celestia…! Princess Luna…! Nightfall…!"

Sister replied, formally and happily, "Twilight Sparkle, it is lovely to see you again."

Miss Sparkle then asked, looking utterly confused, "What are you all doing here?"

Sister replied, in her playful tone, "What? Is a Princess not allowed, to have a break once in a while?"

With everypony catching up behind Twilight, gathering around us, she replied nervously, like she had said something offending to my elder sibling, "No… I… I just-"

Her mentor hastily giggled and replied, "Rest assured dear Twilight, I was partly playing with you."

Twilight sighed a relief and attempted a fake giggle, at my sister and then turned her attention to us, speaking formally, "Princess Luna."

Not preferring to be spoken formally, I replied, being also formal, "Please Miss Sparkle, thou do not need to speakest formally with us. It is an honour to actually have time to speakest with thou again."

My best friend happily replied, "I would be honed, Prin- I mean, Luna."

I showed my appreciation with a smile in return, for correcting her words.

Sister began examining everypony here, looking for a certain pony in particularly.

She spoke out as she found that certain somepony, "You must be Cocoon. It is a honour, to finally meet the king of the changelings."

**A/N: I hope the wording was worth it, for the time we took. I tried my best to make the POV sound like Luna, so any errors found, I would love to fix them.**

**By the way, I am already ahead on the next chapter, so hopefully we shouldn't be too long as things are planning out well now. Celestia has been warming us both in heat, so we are a bit worn down.**

**As always, I always love to hear your thoughts and reviews. ^_^**

**- Nightfall**


	28. Chapter 28 - Sunset Shores - Day

**Review Replies:**

**To (Lankore): Here's the next chapter. Things are going to get more interesting with Cocoon. ^_^**

**To (Frost97): Hopefully no more than 3 chapters. We have planned quite a bit for it, but not all of it.**

**To (ShiningShadow1965): I'm really glad ya like the plot twist, with the suddenly discovered king. ^_^**

**To (garebare65): Trust me, this has been planned since the Everfree Forest incident with the Hydra.**

**A/N: Hey everypony, we are back. For Cocoon, trust me, I have been giving hints away on his true character, on the previous chapters (mainly the hospital and the conversation at Twilight's).**

**Just to let ya know, I just recently renamed the last 2 chapters because I realise that part 1, 2, 3 and 4 wouldn't be really suitable.**

**I'm sure ya all excited on what's going to happen next, so here's the next chapter. Enjoy. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 28: Sunset Shores - Day

**Princess Luna's POV**

Many surprising gasps and jaw drops were seen among the girls, specially with Trixie and Twilight shouting out in sync. Twilight shouted, "YOU'RE THE KING OF THE CHANGELINGS?!" Trixie also shouting, "YOU'RE A CHANGELING KING?!"

He turned his attention to the shocked girls and replied after a quick snicker, "Yes… Yes I am."

Twilight asked surprised, "Why didn't you tell us?"

He answered, "Because you didn't ask."

Applejack shouted out, demandingly, "What in tar-nation, is going on here?!"

Spike commented, not looking too surprised, "Wow, he's a king? He sure doesn't look like one."

Pinkie Pie spoke, with seriousness, to the discovered king, "Hold on a second. What were you doing in the Everfree Forest?"

Rainbow also asked with suspicion, "Yea, what were you doing out there on your own anyway?"

Hope however, was clearly showing resentment towards him. As Hope spoke, he growled a little and grasped his paws, with visible sparks showing, "YOU, what are you up to?!"

Sister, taking control of the situation, "Hope! Calm yourself."

With me knowing how completely disrespectful it is to speak to royalty in such a manor, Cocoon explained, while he looked excited for a possible fight, "I am here to originally brake up the Elements friendship-"

The ampwolf, showing signs of static build up, allowed the changeling to continue, "*snicker* however… I have changed my mind though… but to create what you call, a peace treaty."

Fluttershy, getting a little bit worried, came closer to Hope and asked, "Hope, please… please calm down. He said he's not going to harm us."

The wolf, noticing his mare's concern, turned to face her and apologised, after taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry for ruining our first holiday Shy."

Rarity corrected him, "Oh my stars, no- Darling it isn't your fault. I am just deeply as shocked and dismayed as you. That we had a possible saboteur in the group."

Sister, noticing a disaster could break loose any moment, spoke once again, more demanding with a higher voice, "Calm yourself everypony! He has told us that he wants us to proceed with the peace treaty, which will hopefully bring us all together."

The purple dragon then spoke, as he began walking away, "I'm bored, I'm going to build an awesome sandcastle. You want to play Rarity?"

Realising what he just asked, she replied, "Oh- Err well, I guess I play with you for a little bit darling."

She then followed the little fella while pulling her large suitcase along the sand, who Spike offered to help pull like a gentlecolt, as she then thanked him, "Thank you my Spikey Wikey."

Twilight, realising the reason of why we came, spoke, "Come on girls, lets' enjoy ourselves." She held on for a moment, looking at Rainbow, while everypony else in their groups took off.

Rainbow, just stood there, with her magenta eyes glaring towards the king, as she warned him, "I'm keeping my eyes on you."

He could only reply with a sigh of disappointment and lay down on the sand, at the side of Tia, who smiled by getting the opportunity to speakest with him.

Twilight then spoke, trying to convince her pegasus friend, "Rainbow, relax, I have been with him for over a day now and there is nothing to worry about. He's actually nice when you get to know him."

She could only sigh and reply, as she was looking for a comfy spot to lay down, "I hope your right Twilight."

I then noticed Nightie casting a spell, who focused his aim towards the sky, causing a cloud to glow with the colour of our aura and began pulling it down, until it was in front of us, for Rainbow Dash.

He then said, as he flattens it on the ground for her, "Here ya go."

Rainbow, not expecting my coltfriend could lower a cloud with magic, thanked him, "Thanks Night."

She then began to lay down on the cloud, trying to get comfortable, as she put her shades on.

Twilight then asked us, "You not joining us in the water?"

Rainbow replied, as she just got comfy on the cloud and preparing to read her book, "No thanks Twi, I think I prefer to lay down here, where everything is awesome."

My best friend replied, commenting on my stallion's ability, "Wow… I am really impressed."

He replied, making it sound like it was just a simple task, "It really wasn't difficult to do Twilight. I'm sure you could drag half of them down if you wanted."

She replied, "Yea but, you have only been an alicorn for nearly a month now, that is actually quite impressive."

My Nightie replied, not expecting to be that good, "You really think so? Thanks Twilight, I really appreciate it. I wouldn't mind studying magic with you in the future."

She replied, excitedly, "Really!? I would love that!"

Thinking that this is a better time than any, I decided to announce our marriage, "Twilight, I would like thou to be the second to know… Nightfall and I, have decided to get married."

The expression on her face was priceless, even sister and him giggled at her surprised reaction, "That's- Wow, that's really great Luna. I'm so happy that you have found a special somepony."

Nightie turned towards me and then back to Twilight, then asked, "Twilight, I know you and my love have a close bond, would you offer to be my best mare?"

Even more surprised, just as I, she asked, "You want me to be your best mare?"

I spoke, very happy with Nightie's decision, "I would love thou to be Twilight, thy are the best friend I have ever had."

Awaiting for the answer that I was sure was hoping for, she replied, blissfully, "I would love to."

Twilight, getting serious with my stallion, about my well being, "You will take care of her right?"

He replied, very honestly, "Of course I will…"

**Hope's POV**

While me and everypony had gone to do our own thing, I leaned against a cherry blossom tree, with my arms crossed. Just thinking of possibilities that bug could be plotting. I just can't shake the feeling that it is targeting me and Shy, obviously they are love bugs.

As I was deep in thought, Shy called me, waking me up from my train of thoughts as she spoke, "Hope, are you okay?"

Trying to get my mind of things, I turned my attention to her and replied after taking a breather, "Yea I'm fine. Fancy going for a swim?"

She replied, shyly, "Ummm, s-sure."

As we began walking towards the crystal clear waters, I took a quick glimpse at everypony around the beach.

I noticed that everypony appeared to be enjoying themselves at their activities. It's like they are not worried at all. Is it just me, or am I being paranoid about that bug?

Spike and Rarity are busy marking a sandcastle together, with a green bucket and spade which I presume is Spike's. Something tells me that those two may become a couple in the future, of course, when the little dragon is old enough.

Applejack and Pinkie were currently playing beach ball, but I couldn't imagine who was going to win. Pinkie's laws of physics breaking or AJ's fitness.

Twi and Trixie were sat near Rarity and Spike, eating a sandwich of some sort. I could hear the lavender unicorn having a conversation about my friend, that he's getting married and she's his best mare. With her having a close friendship with Luna, I knew he picked the right mare.

My best friend and Luna were currently cuddled up to each other. I just know that those two are going to be a perfect couple. On Earth, I remember how crazy he was about her.

I guess I don't have to explain where the bug is or what it is doing…

Once my paws had stepped into the cool temperature of the endless waters, I felt a little jolt of electric, which was to be expected, but nothing more as I continued walking deeper.

When the waters were just above my knees, I turned around and noticed that Shy was stood at the shallow end. So I called, "Ya not coming in Fluttershy? The water is nice and cool."

Noticing her shivering and the look in her eyes, clearly I could tell that she's scared. So I asked, trying not to make her nervous, "I know that look Shy. Ya scared aren't you?"

As I was making my way back to her, she replied, worriedly, "I'm not scared of water… … … but… I-I'm scared of drowning…"

Once I was in front of her, she didn't look happy as she stared at the sand below her hoofs.

So I asked, trying to persuade her, "Will you feel better if you held on to me, while I keep hold of you, in the sea? I promise I won't let go."

She looked up at me and I noticed that she was blushing red like crazy. She replied, "Um… … …"

I then say, "Come on Fluttershy, I'm sure that everypony here already knows that we are very close."

Soon, she smiled and we began walking side by side, as we were getting deeper into the endless ocean.

Fluttershy then began to hold me tightly in a hug, as I began holding on to her. Her hind-hoofs now, were no longer able to reach the sand underneath the waters.

Once the water was just under my neck, I stopped proceeding any deeper and looked at the pegasus that has entrusted her life to me.

I can't believe how adorable she looked in the water. What really made me adore her, was that she was humming some sort of lullaby.

So I asked, "Fluttershy, what is that loving song you're singing?"

She replied, still holding on tight, "It's- It's a lullaby that my mother song to me, but I never knew what it is or what the words are."

Being honest, I replied, "You got the cutest singing voice that I have ever heard."

She backed away from me and replied, little surprised at my complement, as I made sure that I was holding around her wrist while floating, "Y-you really think I'm that good?"

I replied, "Seriously, you are."

The pink mane pegasus then leaned forward and then gives me a quick peck on the lips, causing my orange fur face to blush red. I could only stare at her with my jaw partly open, at the loving kiss.

I could only then sigh in content, just like when Spike got his kiss on the check by Rarity, for her present.

I then asked, "Um, you… you want me to teach how to swim, or you want me to take you back to the shores?"

The beautiful pegasus replied, "I know how to swim… but… I had never been brave enough to swim without my hoofbands."

Thinking that this would be the cutest thing that I'll ever see in my life, I asked, "Why don't you give it a try without them…? I'll always stand by you in case you get into trouble."

Worriedly, she asked, "What if?"

I tried to encourage her, "Don't worry, I won't leave you side."

Slowly, I release my grip of the pegasus as she immediately started to get frightened. To show my trust, I kept my paws close to her waist, as she slowly started to gain control of keeping herself afloat. She even used her wings partly to support her float.

But sadly, she panicked as a wave suddenly hit her, causing her head to go underwater. Instantly, I grabbed her waist and brought her back up.

I asked worriedly, as she coughed out a little water, "Are you alright…? Don't worry. You did brilliant, until the waves got you."

Recovering from the sudden shock, she cling back onto me for support, taking breathes. I then began stroking her back as she then spoke, "*deep breath* did I… *deep breath* do… *deep breath* good?"

Being honest, "You did better when I first started."

Proud of her accomplishment, she spoke, as she started breathing normally again, "Really?"

Honest again, I replied, "Yes, I totally panicked on my first time swimming. It wasn't as easy for me."

Fluttershy, gaining some courage from my words, asked, "Can I try again?"

I replied, checking, "If you think you're ready?"

She replied, with a bit of nervous and confidence in her voice, "Y-yes… please Hope."

After another wave, I then repeat the procedure of slowly holding her out in front of me and then slowly releasing my grip once again.

She quickly gained control of floating, by waving her hooves and using her wings for support, as she quickly relaxed.

I then spoke, "You're doing well. I think you got it now."

Seeing a wave on its way, she started to worry, as she took a deep breath and held it ready, for it to make contact.

I kept my paws held close around her waist, in case I have to catch her once again. The wave splashed over us and as I was prepared to catch her.

Now, she quickly gained control and resurfaced, as she had full control now of her floating.

I congratulated her, "You done it Shy, you got it."

With her floating, she smiled at me for my complement on her achievement and began slow swimming around me. Without me no longer needing to hold my paws out still.

It was the most adorable thing I have ever seen, as she doggy paddled, or in this case pony paddled around me a few times as she smiled at her accomplishment.

**Princess Celestia's POV**

Things were looking up now. To see that everypony was having fun, brings joy to my heart. Sister is happy, I am happy, the girls are happy.

Believing that it would be best to give the king some time alone to himself, I decided to watch Hope play in the ocean with Fluttershy…

After five minutes of witnessing Hope teach the kind pegasus how to swim. I started thinking, 'His heart is strong. But by seeing his reaction to Cocoon earlier, it contains anger, possibly from his past memories. That anger however could lead him on to a path of despair, for him and his friends. With that human side of his mind, he could get over protective of his special somepony, which could lead him to violence. But I can only hope that he will control it and melt it away in time.'

Unexpectedly, I sure I just heard Cocoon moan in misery to himself. So I asked, confused, "Are you alright your Highness?"

He replied, while looking down on the sand in sadness, "*sigh* no… my devoted queen maybe in trouble… and I'm sitting here…"

Trying to gain an understanding on what could have his queen in possible danger, I asked in a heart soothing voice, "How could your devoted queen be in trouble?"

As the king sudden turned to towards me, he snickered at me with disrespect. This made me put my serious face on, from his displeasing reaction. He then spoke, "Don't try using that seductive voice on me, it won't work."

Luna then spoke, clearly annoyed at his remark, "Thou dare speakest disrespectfully to my sister?!"

Rainbow, who was laid relaxing and reading a book, took notice of the conversation, as she lowered her book and gazed at the scene.

I interrupted Luna reassuring, before she would lose her temper, "Please sister, let me handle this."

I then resumed my conversation with him, as he looked somewhat offended towards me, "I'm not trying to control you, I'm just trying to help you."

He replied, depressed, "Nopony can help me… nopony can help us…"

Rainbow then asked, confused, "What you talking about?"

He replied, after a sigh with his eyes closed, "Nothing… but I will say this, if another attack should occur-"

Rainbow interrupted, demandingly annoyed, "What you mean "another attack should occur"?"

The changeling ignored her question and resumed, "it wasn't our intention."

Nightfall then spoke, "If I'm understanding the scenario correctly. There is somepony that has your queen hostage, who is manipulating the attack. Am I right?"

Sister spoke demandingly, "Thou better be certain not to attack us, during our wedding!"

Cocoon could only sigh and nod at those words, even though, I could tell that he doesn't want this to happen.

Rainbow, leaping of the cloud shouted, "I better let the others know!"

Nightfall quickly spoke, before she could, "It would be better if we kept this to ourselves until tonight Rainbow."

I then say, "He's right Rainbow Dash. I wouldn't let your friends know yet. It could ruin their vacation that has been planned for the past week. I would inform them of the situation later..."

Turning my attention back to the king, "Now about this peace treaty. I am glad you informed us about the situation, before it was too late. But I must ask, who is this pony?"

Before the changeling king could reply, slowly he started to rapidly breathe breathes and shake constantly, with his jaw open. The pupils in his eyes showed fear as clear as day. Who ever this pony was, it must be very a frightful one to course such a reaction.

**Twilight Sparkle's POV**

"SPIKE! BE CAREFUL!" I shouted worriedly to my Number One Assistant. Who currently was over enjoying himself, surfing on his surf board, on the rapidly tides of the ocean. Me and Rarity however were stood near the shores, worried for sake of his safety.

As he surfed, he shouted, near losing control of his balance, "Wa-waaaaaooo!"

But quickly, he regained balance and smiled excitedly. You could say, he's having the time of his life. Me and Rarity though could only, simultaneously, take a sigh of relief.

Rarity then asked me, while being completely dazzled from the skill for his age, "How and when did he ever learn to surf dear?"

Just as surprised and confused as she was, I replied, "He doesn't."

Instantly, her eyes opened wide in fear and shock, as she then shouted, "WHHHHHAAAAAT!?"

Trixie then came up behind us and asked, while just noticing Spike in front of us, "Hey girls, what ya doing?"

I replied, "Hi Trixie, we just keeping an eye on Spike, in case he hurts himself."

My little dragon then shouted all across the waters, "Heeeeey! Can you make the tides bigger?"

Before I could protest to him, Trixie shouted back in reply, "SURE THING SPIKE!"

She channelled magic to her horn, which glow a light-blue, but it was too late, as I attempted to stop her, by shouting, "Trixie no! Wait!"

As I quickly glimpse back towards Spike in fear, the waves that Spike was riding on his surf board, had grown from a meter to the half the size of my library in Ponyville.

Realising her error, I feared for Spike's life as him and the enormous waves came heading our way. The three of us could only stare in fear on what was coming. I didn't even have time to think of a counter-spell, to lower the waves as I shouted, "RUN!"

**Princess Celestia's POV**

We had just managed to get Cocoon to relax, when Rainbow asked him, "What's wrong with you, you look like ya had a nightmare."

Quickly realising what she just said, she turned to my sister, apologetically, "Um, no offence Luna."

She replied, "None taken."

Noticing an increasing sound was heading our way, I turned to the source and gasped on what was in front of us. I shouted, "Everypony take cover!"

Rainbow was the first to react, as she started running back to her cloud, "My book!"

Not having time to get Rainbow Dash, the four of us attempted dodge the incoming tidal wave, by taking off the ground, but I were unsuccessfully unable to evade it.

Trying to fight our way above the current, I noticed Pinkie Pie floating by on a beach ball, while happily cheering in excitement. But then, a sudden purple blare impacted me with a sounding thud, as it yelled in panic for its life…

After a moment, I found myself resting on the soaked sand, finding that is was Spike that had bumped into me, as he is currently clinging on to my chest for dear life. Now realising that he's safe, he started taking breathers to help relax and finally releasing his grip on me, as he began to apologise, nervously, "Um… err… sorry Princess Celestia."

I smiled and replied, "It's okay Spike."

Understanding that he's not in trouble, for bumping into me, he sighs in relief.

Suddenly, I hear my sister worriedly calling, "Sister! Are thou alright?"

As I looked behind, I found that it looked like my sister, Nightfall and Cocoon were unable to dodge it in time too. I replied reassuring, "I'm fine, thank you sister."

Looking around, I found that Twilight, Trixie, Rarity and Applejack were just recovering from the recent incident. Twilight however started to panic, until she saw that Spike was safe as she sigh in relief.

Rainbow Dash was just waking up from shock, as she found that the book is safe in her hoofs. She held it close and shook any remaining water off, then worriedly opened the book.

She also sighs in relief and closed it.

Pinkie was bouncing around excitedly and shouting, "Let's do it again! Let's do it again!" It was surprising that she enjoyed it.

Looking around for the others, I found that Hope was just climbing down a cheery blossom tree with Fluttershy floating down beside him...

Once we were all altogether, Trixie, who were deeply depressed of her actions apologised to us, "Trixie's very sorry, it really was an accident, really. Please forgive me, I didn't know that would have happen."

Twilight came closer to her and put a hoof over her back. She then spoke forgivingly, "Trixie, it is all right. Nopony here was hurt, though I do recommend you being a little more careful."

Trixie, relieved that she was forgiven, "Trixie has learnt something today."

Soon after, we collected all the stuff that was scattered around the beach and then eat our meals. Thankfully the lunchboxes were waterproof.

**A/N: Hope ya enjoyed the new chapter. I have put quite a bit a work on this one.**

**As always, I love to hear your thoughts. ^_^**


End file.
